The prince of Sanguinem
by Serleena
Summary: Doing things by youserlf is good. That's also how problems arrives. Like having a baby stuck in the hair. Not cool when you're the queen of vampires. Come and discover baby Yuuichiro's story, adopted and raised by vampires.
1. A baby in Sanguinem

**Hello everyone ! I'm publishing this story which is a translation of the one writted in french, as a reviewer requested it to be turned in english.**

 **English is not my mother so I apologize for the mistakes. Also, I'm not an expert in babies so some things may not be realistic.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy it ^^**

* * *

Some stories begin quite oddly. Some you'll never imagine to live, but you don't regret. So it was for Krul Tepes and some of her own when her path crossed that of Yuuichiro Amane. The day begun as normally as possible for the vampire queen. Usually Krul was made to bring her meals, a carafe of blood and a crystal glass. The third progenitor rarely went outside. However, she also liked to hunt. Krul pulled a white cape. Vampires can face the sun but under certain conditions: white clothes to reflect sunlight with a pattern to protect them from the sun. Contact lenses to hide the red eyes, and ears hidden by her hair. Once dressed, the sovereign took the path to the outside.

Humans sailed crowd as usual. It would be spoiled for choice. But much to take her time. Krul walked for a while, away from the center of the city. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of fuel generated by vehicles. How could humans stand it ? She remembered the time when all these means of transport does not exist. The air was so much more breathable. And these buildings ... they disfigured the landscape. Once, one saw the skyline whichever way one turned. Vast stretches of grass. Finally, vampires do not lacked food and had places to hide.

The steps of the vampire led to the park. Aaaah now that's a nice place! Many mothers walked their children. Krul salivated. Young blood. The adult was also good in general, more mature. What to choose, what to choose. Brown eyes through the lenses swept the space before her. She just needed one of them walks away. What the knowing, could last. The queen was in no hurry. Krul sat on an empty bench. Half an hour passed during which she watched each small family before her. Children sliding down a slide, playing in the sandbox, chasing one after the other. Suddenly, her attention focused. There. A woman pushing a baby carriage that was leaving. A smile appeared: the hunt was on. Krul got up and quietly followed the woman with the stroller.

The latter left the park. She crossed the street and went to the right. Kurl was following, approaching more and more. The vampire was only a few meters when the duo came under a bridge. The woman went on her way just thinking what she believed was a child oncoming. Krul had indeed exceeded from outside the bridge. Suddenly, she grabbed the wrist of the woman, pushed her away from the stroller with unusual strength seen her size, and clapped her prey against a wall.

" What's wrong with you ?!" exclaimed the adult.

Krul just opened her mouth, revealing abnormally long canines. The woman round eyes at the sight. The word vampire crossed her mind, fear rushed. Too late. The fangs were from puncturing the flesh. She felt sucking, totally paralyzed. Krul took her blood quota and released the woman collapsed.

"Hmm? Already dead? Not very strong this human." she noted with detachment.

She threw back a long pink hair that fell into the stroller. A child's laughter echoed. Two small hands came to seize the hair, then began to separate and cross hair. A small head appeared, and then spent the hair behind his back. Krul took no notice and began walking away. She suddenly felt a weight in her hair that stuck out her head. A baby babble followed.

"What the ?!" exclaimed the vampire, turning quickly.

Error, because the sudden movement tore up the wide wick which hung a child. It whirled with a delighted laugh, swaddling in pink mane and found himself pinned against the back of the vampire.

" Get the hell out of here !"

Krul tried to grab the toddler while turning. The little one for its part, crawled on her back. Tepes ducked, sending her hair before, hoping to seize her surprise guest. She felt a weight bouncing on her head before being suspended in the face.

"Oooouuuch !"

"Gwahahaha !" was replied.

Then returning the parcel behind, she felt it downright ride on her back. In fact, the little one got more tangled. Oh damn ! She finally caught something. Krul pulled before moaning. It was stuck. The vampire had a human child stuck in her hair. And quite well. Krul let her hands fall, tired. She had no choice, she needed help. Well then, time to return to the capital.

Krul was back at the gates of her city. She checked the entry. The child behind babbled, and she dared not imagine what state he was putting her hair in. She passed quickly, without being seen by guards and stopped near a staircase.

"Wihihi !"

" Hush !"

If anyone ever learned that she had a baby in the hair ... well. Krul went out like a shadow in the streets of Sanguinem. Who could take away this thing ... she advanced with velvet between two houses. Krul pondered who to ask for help. An ordinary vampire might chat. In fact, a noble too. The queen sighed. It was going to be something this story. The next time she would choose a man. Or a single woman.

" Wawawaaah !"

"Did you hear that ?" said a guard.

Krul froze. Stupid kid he'll give her away ! Krul decamped immediately, quickly and rushed away. She stopped, back against a home, lacking crush the baby. She closed her eyes. But how was she going to get out of this …

* * *

"Your Highness ?" she heard.

Krul opened her eyes to discover Crowley Eusford behind a fence. The fence of the house against which she was leaning. She stared at him a moment. As well be him, as long as she's freed from her capillary burden quickly.

" Crowley Eusford, nice to have you here. I have a mission for you." said Krul, coming of the wall.

The redhead looked at her coming to him, questioningly.

"Wat can I do for you ?"

When the queen opened her mouth, childish noise came out. Crowley rounded eyes: did Krul just made a baby noise ? The latter closed his eyes wearily. She then told him to bring her inside of the redhead's mansion. In the living room, she turned her back.

"Could you take that off me ?"

Crowley then noticed small movements from a hair ball. He thought he even distinguish a pair of eyes. He blinked at the phenomenon. The progenitor approached the sovereign and spread the strands to discover ... a baby. A little boy with black hair and big green eyes, a green t-shirt and overalls. The baby made a sound thrilled by discovering the vampire, who was completely dumbfounded.

" Err … excuse me but what are you doing with a baby in the hair ?" asked Crowley.

" I had maternity cravings. Can't you see he's stuck you idiot ?" retorted Krul.

" What I meant was how did he get in here ?" corrected Crowley.

Krul sighed deeply.

" No idea. What I know is that it's better not to leave one's hair near a baby. Well then, will you take him away from me ?"

" Well … I think the best option is to cut everything."

Krul's eyes narrowed in a look that would have wet his pants to his congener had he been facing.

"Crowley Eusford. If you ever cut even a single hair, I mow you like a sheep. " she warned quietly.

"Very well, as you command." sighed the noble.

Patiently, Crowley began to unravel the pink mane. The baby on his side, waved his feet and threw it abruptly. It even reached the hands of the vampire, making him slip a bit. Eusford continued his hairdresser work. When Yuu had a free hand, he grabbed a strand on which he drew a sharp blow.

"Ouch !"

" Sorry, he caught one."

Crowley freed the strand.

"Aaaah !" protested the little one.

But the vampire took no notice of his displeasure, and continued. Krul gritted teeth when Yuu gave him shots heels. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the noble withdrew the child. Krul launched a relieved _ah_ , and turned to find this human who had bonded well. Yuuichiro laughed again, then grabbed the red strands in front of him.

" Aaaah ! No let go !" exclaimed Crowley.

The baby pulled hair. The vampire squealed and tried to push the kid.

" I think he took a liking on you." commented Krul, smothing her hair.

She winced suddenly feeling of moisture there. Crowley flickered away. The noise alerted his aides who ran. Both froze when discovering their master struggling with a baby.

" LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID LIVESTOCK !" shouted Eusford.

All in vain, he held it well, hands closed on the red handles. Finally, Horn Skuld marched to the aid of his master. She grabbed Yuu and pulled back.

" No no no ! Don't pull don't pull !" said Crowley.

Alas, if it was not the vampire who pulled it was the baby.

" Hold on my lord, almost done !" said Skuld, seeing strands slipping through the baby's fingers.

Crowley replied with an insult little worthy of his rank, until finally he could stand up. The baby was still holding hair fragments.

"Yawoo !" he commented.

Crowley watched in horror the hair that the child just snatched.

"Oi you damn brat ! Got any idea how much time I spend every morning, taking care of that splendid hair ? Huh ?" he exclaimed.

"Splendid hair huh ? You learn something every day." ironized Krul.

" In the meantime, please take this ... thing and leave my house! " resumed Eusford doing anabout face.

Big mistake. For he sent his long braid flying. Braid that did not fail to seize on Yuuichiro, and hang it. Horn understood only too late that the baby was escaping her hands. Crowley leaned back under the weight of the child. He turned abruptly, turning Yuu in a club. Krul ducked when he was sent to her.

* * *

" Wiiiih !" gushed the child.

" I got him I got him !" said Chess Belle.

Except that she took the kid's bottom right on the face.

" Get it off me !" exclaimed Crowley.

He missed whack Horn Skuld, before managing to bring the little one ahead. The vampire withdrew his braid from the hands of the child, and put him down. Where he could catch nothing. Then he heaved a sigh of relief. Yuu in turn, passed in quadruped mode and went out and about. Chess signaled that he was going, what Crowley agreed. Good, let this hair killer go. CRASH ! All heads turned to see a beautiful lamp on the floor, with a shattered foot.

"!"

Yuu chewed the cord, eyes exploring the place. Eventually he left. He came to a curtain on which he visibly tried to climb. The tissue was torn and he fell on his butt, under the stunned gaze of vampires. Yuu came out from under the tissue. Passing by an armor, he stumbled over and his bottom hit the legs. The armor fell into a terrible crash.

" Waaaaah ! He's gonna wreck the entire house !" threw Crowley.

And go catch the child. Yuu passed under a table between the chairs and even below. The last one fell. Crowley barred his way, reaching out to take him. Yuu turned around quickly and went back under the table, not without a chuckle. What a nice game ! He saw the feet of Eusford's aid. Yuu trotted toward Horn Skuld which he seized swathes of dress.

" Eeeeek !" she said, backing away.

"Yahahahaha !"

Riiiiip ! Yuu fell to the ground, leaving the vampire's legs in the air and red cheeks. Hop under the table. Crowley slipped after him. The latter flanked him the piece of white cloth, trophy took on Horn, in the face. He took the opportunity to slip away. When that Chess Belle managed to grab him by the overalls he replied with a hair grab. It's very effective, and the progenitor immediately beat a retreat. Yuu's hand closed over the void.

"Where is he ?" asked Crowley, outgoing and putting the white tissue away.

He saw the tablecloth slipping slowly, then quickly resulting in a crystal cup to get close to the edge of the table. The red one dived to catch the precious artifact. Horn and Chess plunged to apprehend the baby, and banged their head. Yuu sped towards a corridor leading to the weapons room and lined with armors. Crowley ran after him, then began his height to catch him.

" WAAAH !" he shouted when an axe fell one centimeter away from his nose.

He stood up hurriedly, falling back. Yuu for his part, had stood up against an armor and tapped on it. He then gripped the shield that unhooked, and the arm of the armor with it. Eusford put one knee behind him, thinking he could finally get him. The baby thought he had a nice rattle, bright and large. He began to shake the forearm armor, which was still holding his hand. As a result, Crowley took it straight on the face. Yuu then sent his toy in the rest of the armor, like the legs, causing the fall of the object on none other than the vampire. Eusford received the helmet on the head.

He opened the visor to see Yuu knock all armors on his way, and dismantle them in joy and good humor, taking it as a helmet on the saddle. And he continued.

"Shit ! The weapons room" swore Crowley.

He got up and threw the helmet before running to the place, followed by his aides.

"Gazoo !"

Yuu knocked the furniture spears, sent his rattle against a sword that tinkled to the floor. He retrieved the arm of armor and swung it against a window that exploded. The three vampires watched the scene mouth open in an expression of shock. Yuu sat down to remove his helmet.

"I'm going !" said Horn, taking advantage of this moment of calm.

Yuu hit a moment the helmet to the ground, then raised his arms and escaped the object behind him, right on the face of the blonde.

" Agaagaaaa " he commented, delighted with this result.

He left again. Crowley hit his forehead. But what the hell was this kid ? He made another armor drop, from which he took the foot this time.

The noble came near the baby and grabbed him at the waist. Yuu waved the metal foot, and Crowley moved away when he dropped the object.

" Ow !" said Chess, behind.

"Gotcha ! I'm taking you back to the queen and you're going the hell out of here !" exclaimed Crowley.

The baby opened his mouth and closed it on Crowley's nose.

" Yuck !"

Hearing not anymore noise, Krul thought the vampires had to catch the baby. Indeed, she saw her congeners coming back in a strange state. Crowley wore the little one under one arm.

* * *

"You got him." she simply said.

"Not without difficulty. He put an impossible mess, then I ask you to take him back and leave my house! " Crowley replied, waving the little ahead.

A roar from the child's stomach followed this sentence. Yuu looked down at his stomach and...

" UUUUAAAAAAH !"

All the vampires clogged their ears, except for Crowley who could only clog one. He was holding Yuu at one arm.

« I think he is hungry ! » yelled Chess.

" And does he have to yell for that ?" replied Crowley.

"I'm going to bring his baby-buggy, there must be everything we need in it." announced Krul.

And she just disappeared before anyone adds a word. The queen came to where laid the body of the mother and the stroller. Krul fumbled the bag below, revealing layers, a thermos and bottle. She sniffed the contents of the thermos.

"Looks like this is it. Let's bring back everything, who knows what we'll need." She said.

She lifted the stroller and then returned. At the Eusford the mansion, they endured the cries of the baby with a jaded air. Krul was back, wincing on the volume of decibels. She put the stroller, then took the bag. Chess came to help. They took the thermos, then looked. How was the baby supposed to drink what was in it ?

"It must be there, let's search." advocates Krul.

They found the diapers, three pacifiers, cleaning wipes, a rattle, a bib, and finally the baby bottle. Krul examined it. It was the only container, but she still does not see how the small one could drink his milk. Meanwhile, she unscrewed the dug and Chess Belle poured milk. Krul observed the pacifier : should she put it back or not ? She concluded that yes, because otherwise he would overthrow the milk on him. This done, she approached Yuu. Crowley dropped his arms to him at her height, and Krul shoves the pacifier in the mouth. The baby stopped crying to suckle.

"So this is how it works." she said.

Seeing that Yuu laid hands on the baby bottle, Krul dropped it. Of course it fell to the ground and the small one began to cry again. Quickly the vampire returned it to him. Yuu quietly emptied his bottle.

"Yuuichiro." said suddenly Chess.

She held a small jeans on which was inscribed the name of the child. The baby bottle fell to the ground again.

" I think he should lie down, he's trying to breath while drinking, and it's not easy for him with his milk." advised Horn.

Crowley blinked, then watched the baby tending hands to his bottle. He brought his arm against him, making sure to keep his hair out of reach. Once the child is stalled, Krul returned the milk for him to end it. Finally, the child pulled the pacifier from his mouth, looking satiated. Crowley retrieved the bottle and placed it on the coffee table. Yuu burped, heavy eyelids. By the time the vampire understands the little one closed his eyes.

" Hey don't make yourself at home !" he commented.

The baby had laid his cheek against the noble's chest. Crowley wanted to put him away, but the small one grabbed his index finger in the hand and closed it. Vampires women felt blush. The scene was just lovely.

"So are you take him back or what ?" asked the redhead.

" Not now, he could yell again." Responded Krul.

"Eh ? But what am I going to do ?"

" You wait for him to awake."

Crowley rose his head. Hell yeah ! That was a good one. It was she who brought him back and it was he who did all the work. The vampire decided to sit. The child's cheek slipped on his skin. Yuu was sound asleep, still holding the vampire's finger who dared not move. This kid had almost screw up his ears, let's just spare the one left. Krul flashed a big smile. Still, it was too cute stuff. Eusford asked his aides to go tidy up the mess a little. He relaxed legs and swung his head back.

"By the way, what are you going to do with this baby ?" he asked.

" Take him back to the humans of course. But I got to admit that the role of father suits you well, Crowley."

The latter blushed like crazy, then looked away. A minute later, his ruby fell on Yuu, peacefully asleep against him. It was not so bad as long as he was quiet. Chess Horn and Horn Skuld returned three hours later, their task completed. Just when Yuu awoke. He looked up at Crowley and touched his face. The baby smiled happily when their eyes met. The noble rose and went to give the baby to his queen. Krul put Yuu back in his stroller and went after thanking the trio. The vampire trudged in Sanguinem, avoiding her peers as much as possible. Yuu played with baubles hanging on the stroller. He smiled when his gaze crossed Krul. So that she finally smiled back at him. Finally, she returned to the surface. The vampire returned to the park with the intention of leaving the stroller there so a human can get the little one.

She arrived next to a tree, then release the stroller and left. Yuu continued his game without worrying about the world.

* * *

In the evening, Krul was outside again. She decided to see if the baby had been retrieved. Approaching the park, she heard crying. But ...

"What does that mean ? No one took you ?" she exclaimed, discovering the stroller at the exact same place.

She approached. The park was deserted now. Yuu was crying all the tears in his body. He held out his hands towards Krul as to beg her to help. The vampire looked at him, sighed and then picked him out his stroller.

"Uuuuugh ! What is that smell ?!"

It was coming from the baby. Krul looked what to do. The child had a problem to smell that bad. It seemed to come from his pants. The vampire lied him down again, and then undid the overalls. A diaper. There was some in the bag, if she remembered well. The vampire took a clean one, then opened the baby's one. She grimaced and coughed before the smell. No, she could not do that, she had never felt such a stench. But faced with pleading eyes, Krul gave up. She took a deep breath, quickly removed the diaper and threw it in the trash first coming. Yuu calmed down, happy to be rid.

" Ohm … now what ?" asked Krul.

Maybe she should clean him. Ah yes, the wipes. Krul continued, therefore, cleaned and then put a diaper on the kid. Who thanked her with a cheerful babble. The vampire sighed. Humans do not seem to want to take care of their own offspring. Okay, the boy was a walking disaster from what she had seen in Crowley's house, but he did not mean to. And then ... he was cute though. After debating with herself which lasted fully five minutes, Krul made her decision. She grabbed the stroller and brought Yuu to Sanguinem. Naturally, she did it quietly. The sovereign brought him back to her room, then took the baby out of his stroller and laid him on the ground.

Yuu observed the place with curiosity, then decided to satisfy this curiosity empirically. Krul who already have experience of this technique, followed step by step. Little Yuu went under the bed, came out and went to the side curtains. When pulled over, the vampire stopped him. Yuu protested and took back the fabric. Krul insisted, and he was about to break into tears. Panicked, she looked for how to defuse the conflict. Finally she handed him his rattle. Yuu snorted, then accepted the exchange. He spent a moment shaking his toy. Krul checked what else she could give to him. She pulled out a flat stuffed rabbit. It was actually a flat square tissue with a rabbit head at the end.

The vampire set it aside. She pulled the three pacifiers. Were they used for eating ? But where was staying the food ? Yuu approached her and pulled her dress. When he had her attention, he reached toward the pacifier. Krul then crouched, and gave him. Yuu took it in the mouth and walked a little further. Well, what else had she ? The stuff on the stroller okay, a rubber giraffe and that was it. Yeah, she might have to go in search of others. Meanwhile, she resolved to go to look for a glass of blood. Krul opened the door and froze. And him, how was she supposed to feed him ? Milk remained but it would not last. Speakin of which, she heard a rumble. The queen dive to the thermos, filled the bottle while Yuu grimaced and quickly gave him.

"Just in time." she sighed.

The third progenitor left her room, careful to close the door. When she returned, Yuu was still sitting quietly on the floor, the bottle empty. Krul came to him and took him in her arms.

"So, did you behave while I was gone ?"

Yuu grabbed a strand and put it in the mouth. Krul grimaced. At least he did not pulled it, which was still better than nothing. Krul sat on her bed, depositing the baby next door. Yuu stood sat, shaking pink hair as if hoping they emit a sound. Krul for her part, was thinking. She brought him back, fine, but now what ? What did she intend to do with this human? A bite was out of the question, he was far too young to bear a bite. Taking care of him all right, except that she knew nothing about babies. Until then, common sense and Yuuchiro's reactions had guided, but there must be things that he could not translate.

" _Alright, I will ensure there is no shortage of milk. Then, some more toys and possibly other layers too. With all that, we already will adorn the most urgent._ " she thought.

The night was falling, it would benefit to go get milk in a shop. Krul saw Yuu yawning. Ah, well, if he slept it suited. The vampire took the little one she went to lodge in his stroller, converted into a bed. Yuu closed his eyes, and she waited until he sleeps. Krul left the room and quietly closed the door. Then, towards the surface.

The vampire unearthed a shop where she went broke. Krul demolishes surveillance cameras in seconds. Then she went out on the shelves. She grabbed a carton of milk, then went in search of layers. But on arriving at the radius ... she also found milk. Catastrophe ! Age 1, age 2, growing up milk. Krul gaped. She grabbed two boxes. Each corresponds to a specific stage, or how to know the age of Yuu? She didn't have the slightest idea.

Krul then decided to take both in doubt. Came the turn of layers, with a new problem : size. The vampire though there was enough hair pulling.

" Okay. No panic. First I'll go find something to carry all that stuff."

She spun out, broke a string caddy and carried it. Krul therefore took several cans of milk, she approached the layers and examined carefully. Then she opened a packet to judge the size. When it seemed fit she threw it in the caddy. Suddenly she heard footsteps. A guardian. The queen sighed softly, then went to knock him out. Discretion first. Krul resumed her purchases. Wipes, some toys, blanket, brush ... the little one would be like in clover. The vampire came out of the store and raced in the capital. Yuu was still sleeping in his stroller. Krul emptied her caddy, and laid all her shopping in a cabinet.

" _Phew, never imagined it would be so complicated to take care of a baby. So many choices in this store ! At least for us, one type of food is enough !_ "

However, she would see to discover the age of the baby. This would certainly help her in the future. While she was there, Krul unwrapped the bag to the stroller. Her eye was caught by a small label on top. Oh joy ! The size was months, she had an idea of the baby's age ( _NDLA: to_ _be precise, he's eight months_.). Problem fixed ! So she did the sorting and went to bring back what she did not need. Satisfied, Krul returned.


	2. Exploration

**Yuu may have found a new family, but he's still a real catastrophe. As someone is about to find out.**

 **Thanks for following and enjoy ^^**

* * *

It has been a week since Yuuichiro has been collected by Krul Tepes, queen of the vampires of Japan. She came to know when to feed him, that he liked only warm milk, that he should be changed regularly and that he slept a lot. Apart from that, she had brought other clothes. Yuu trudged in the room, under the careful supervision of Krul. However, the vampire has a kingdom to administer and should therefore be absent. Normally she always shut the door carefully. Yuu was however keen and approached the exit more often than not. So once, a little pressed by a meeting of the Council of High Progenitors, Krul came breezed into the room. Yuu took the opportunity to slip away. To him the adventure! His adoptive mother needlessly closed the door and went away in the opposite way. Yuu trudged into the palace.

He came to a staircase. The height frightened him and he left. For now, the palace was nothing within his reach unlike the Eusford's mansion. Passing near vampires standing guard, armed with spears, Yuu jostled in one that fell on the head of one of the guards.

" Oh ! What's wrong with you ?" asked the receiver.

" Nothing it just fell."

" Well hold it more carefully."

"I'm holding it perfectly, don't be that close that's all !"

Yuuichiro continued on his way without worrying about the little quarrel. He found an armor. Yay, a toy. He immediately reached for the shield. It was a little high though, so he couldn't get it. Yuu knocked against the knee. With any luck, it would fall like the others. Minutes later, a roar rang. Yuu grabbed his shield, round, curved and made of wood. He went in, toppled and overturned the shield.

"Agah !" he commented, on the floor.

Yuu pulled away, the shield remained half on his back. Whatever, as long as he could move he did. He walked thus for a while dragging his burden. Then, as annoyed he proceeded to get rid of the shield. Yuu shook his bottom, leaned back and put the shield backwards. The baby went back in, then began to tilt. What he did not see was that he was on the brink of a staircase. Yuu stretched his legs under the leather strap across the shield, waving longer and approaching the edge. Happened what had to happen : the wood circle slipped. Yuu found himself hurtling down the stairs sitting in his shield.

"Weeeee !"

Downstairs, a vampire stopped before this vision. Yuu came to him at full speed and crashed. The vampire sprawled face against steps, while the child continued his wild ride. And it was not about to stop, because the palace overlooked the city and therefore included sloping roads. Yuu slipped on a walkway, failing to make a strike with the guards. At a turn, he passed the curve on a wall. As to add more fun to the game, Yuuichiro swayed by pulling the strap. Which made it slightly changed its trajectory. He hit a column, which sent him to another staircase that he descended into twitching. A slope succeeded stairs, boosting the speed of the convoy. The baby was already far from the palace.

He went down to the bottom, before finally the vehicle stops for lack of speed. Yuu laughed cheerfully. The baby then abandoned his shield to continue its exploration. Small as he was, especially that close to the ground, no one paid attention to him. The child came to a large house. He branched off and went in. The child walked towards the door. Closed. He leaned over, then as with armor decided to knock on it. But this was not enough to open it. Or so he thought, because one moment after the baby has deviated the door opened. Yuu turned around and slid into the opening.

"Who in there could just knock and disappear ?" said a voice.

The door closed, footsteps echoed on the floor. Yuu for his part, had already spun into a room. An anteroom, where silk curtains hung, and various trinkets were stored on a small coffee table. It was here that the baby went first. He leaned on the table, then reached for a shiny egg. He put it to his mouth, before he joyfully smashed it against the table. He then grabbed a small figurine he threw over him. Yuu then handed the maximum to reach the vase in the center, in vain. Instead, he turned his interest to the runner fitted with pompoms. The boy put one in his mouth before going elsewhere. Of course the weight of the vase braked and pulled a corner of his mouth, however Yuu merely turn around and keep shooting. The vase fell, rolled and smashed to the ground.

" What was that sound ?" someone asked elsewhere.

"How do you want me to know ?"

Yuu dragged the runner now rid of his vase. He spat out the tassel along the route, to be interested in a tapestry. The baby shook it, then used it to get up. Silk is fragile, I let you guess the rest. A curtain in less, exactly. No problem, we will try others. In all, Yuu tore four tapesties. He even picked up a rod that went to stand in a carafe placed on a dresser. Yuu pulling the other side, the rod made lever and lifted the carafe, which was threw against a window in the opposite.

* * *

"What the ?!" exclaimed the property owner.

He stood up, his long silver ponytail floating behind him. Another vampire he received that day, a knight with red hair followed, intrigued. Ferid Bathory screamed on seeing the condition of his antechamber. He entered, his hands raised in a gesture of incomprehension and helplessness.

" What the hell happened here ?" he asked.

Crowley Eusford went after him, looking up at the tapestries. Curious, but this mess was saying something. Yuuichiro left the room. Continuing his mop, he burst through the library. Interested in colored books, he seized one at the bottom he opened. After greeting his discovery by tapping it, he resolved to eat the blanket. The book opened, revealing its pages. Yuu let it fall on the wafer. He approached the hands of the pages. The baby soon discovered that they could be tore. He ripped the book, spreading the leaves around him. He then approached a small table he made fall by hitting it with his bottom. The noise of the fall alerted the vampires, occupied to tidy up a bit in the other side. Ferid and Crowley exchanged glances. Leaving behind pieces of torn drapes, they returned to the library.

Ferid made a shocked sound by discovering the book half ripped, the pages everywhere and the little table on the ground, with two glasses of blood broken. Yuu, for himself, was on the other side of the shelving. Ferid went and picked up the book.

" Gah ! That was a single edition !"

Baby Yuu left the library to continue. Like Crowley, Ferid had his weapons room. Yuu ventured in it, then quickened the pace on perceiving armors. That one, he knew how to handle it. There was even more lined up against a wall. The baby attacked one at the end of the room. He managed like others to demolish it, but he innovated. Indeed, instead of collapsing on itself, the armor which was holding a sword, pressed to the ground rocked under the weight of it on the side. So she crashed her neighbor, who went to greet his and so on.

"Say Ferid-kun, is your house haunted or something ?" questionned Crowley.

The noble did not reply and ran out of the library. The latest armor flinched, knocking a halberds furniture. One of them hung a portrait of Ferid and made him a mustache. Another rank of armors received an halberd, and like their counterparts in recent collapsed in domino. One of them brought down his axe on a window, that exploded and toppled. The penultimate armor carrying a spear dropped it into a sword furniture, which wavered before falling. One of the swords slipped and hit the spear in the last row of armors that surrounded the weapons room. The spear swung, hit the neighbor who fell. In short, there remained not a single standing armor. The latest to fall did so under the dumbfounded gaze of Ferid.

The vampire stood on the doorstep, his eyes on the armor before him. He then rose slowly his look, discovering the show. But mostly hanging Yuu's silhouette, who was looking for a new toy.

"Crowley … am I dreaming or is there a baby in my house ?" he asked.

The readhead bowed his head.

" Oh no ! I knew all this mess was familiar !" exclaimed the ginger.

"Wait, you know that kid ?" noticed Ferid, turning his head to him.

" Yeah. He arrived one week ago, tangled in Krul Tepes' hair."

Speaking of her, the meeting had just ended and the sovereign passed how was his protege. Krul found the empty and especially silent room.

"Yuu ?" she called.

Silence. Krul rushed to the bed. Yuu was not below. She looked behind the curtains, nothing next to the cabinet too.

"Oh no ! YUU !"

She went out quickly and came to a balcony. The baby could be anywhere in Sanguinem. She decided to search in her palace. The sight of an armor lying on the ground confirmed to her that the baby was on the loose. She also spotted swirl marks on the floor. Krul followed this track. She heard a guard telling he was hit by a baby on a shield, which made his comrades laugh. She had to find him quickly. Before anyone else who would certainly not have compassion.

On Ferid's side, the vampire walked toward Yuu, who was playing with a metal hand. He lifted the small one by the straps and put him to face level.

"So you're the one responsible for all this, huh. But how did you get in here ?" he said.

" Ferid, you should get him away from your face." warned Crowley.

"And why is that ?"

Yuu immediately seized the white hair he pulled, holding the hand of the armor in the mouth.

" OUCH !"

"That's why." smiled Eusford.

He watched his congener attempt to free his hair. He managed to take off a hand. Yuu then grabbed the gauntlet he held in the mouth, and thump it in violent blows to Ferid, as if to tell him to stand still. Crowley sneered ( _Yuiichiro. 8 months old and already giving hell to vampires. Oh yeah._ ). Ferid, under the pain, dropped the baby who found himself suspended for a while at the head of the vampire. The latter took him back quickly, won a metal slap and a kick to the chest. Yuu then pulled his lip, laughing at the result.

" Augh !"

Crowley openly laughed this time. Ferid held at arm's length the baby. The latter was still laughing. He waved his metal hand. The noble dodged another blow.

" Can't you hold him since you have experience ?" asked Ferid.

" No thanks. He already ripped some of my hair, too." Crowle, arms crossed.

Ferid then put him down, then arranged himself. In doing so, he noticed a small blue bottom that turned the corner of the door. He froze in surprise: he had just put the baby down that it already spun. Fearing he puts even more bazaar, Ferid rushed. He spotted the child who took the path of the cellar. He did not know if the baby knew how to get downstairs, but he knew he didn't want to discover it. Given the state of the parts he had visited, he would put his blood cellar crumbs. The noble caught him before the entrance.

"Oh no little one, enough exploration for today !" declared Ferid.

He took him under his arm like a bundle and went to the entrance.

"Are you giving him back to the queen ?" Crowley asked, leaning against the door of the weapons room.

" I'm certainly putting him outside ! She'll have to watch him better than that."

* * *

Yuu was deposited on the doorstep. The door slammed behind him. Well if he understood well, he was good to go. Which he did. Yuu climbed a sloping path. This seemed to lead to another big house above. Surely he would find something fun in it. At Ferid's, Crowley passed near an upstairs window. He came back and screamed.

"What's wrong ?" said Ferid, a pool cue in hand.

"The baby ! He's going to my home !" panicked Crowley.

He dropped his cue and then ran down the stairs. He almost banged the door before leaving. Quick quick, he should not let this living calamity come home again. Fortunately, his view had enabled him to locate the child, and he was faster. So fast that he exceeded the baby near the entrance. Crowley skidded, gave a masterly shove of his shoulder on the wood and smashed his door. While he was at it, he had an emotional hug with it and the ground. Yuu watched a moment before starting up again. It was very kind of him to open his door. The baby went wide of the vampire when the latter stood up, turning his back to the small one. Crowley looked out.

" Where'd he go ?"

Crowley sat down, seeking the child he thought he had doubled. A shout behind him startled him. Chess Belle got Yuu who had seized her hair. He came in indeed, and had traveled a few meters. Chess hit a dresser and objects above fell, either by land or on the dresser. In order to get the kid away, Chess twirled the little one that sent a kick at a painting. Eusford saw the picture sway before being unhooked. His subordinated took up the child just in time to receive the canvas on the donut ( _just to know, donut in french can also be used in a familiar way to say head)_. Crowley closed his eyes for a moment. He then sighed and stood up. He released Chess from the canvas.

" How does he do that ?" asked Chess.

"No idea, but do not lay him down. I come from Ferid's home, and I'm not telling you the mess he put in : the tapestries of the antechamber, the window, the coffee table, the vase which was on, the library and finally the weapons room. He made everything fall. " Crowley told.

Horn Skuld came and asked why the baby was here. The 13th progenitor revealed that the Queen had to keep it. He took the small one he turned face against the outside. Thus, Yuu could not catch anything. After that, towards the palace. During the journey, Yuu swung his feet while babbling. Some vampires stopped at their passage and looked round eyes. Tired of this attraction, Crowley laid down Yuu and camouflaged him under his cloak. A little further, he saw Krul Tepes. The vampire called out.

" Would you not have lost anything by chance? " he asked, showing Yuu.

The baby was asleep after his wanderings. Krul heaved a sigh of relief, and asked him where he had found it. The noble told her the whole adventure while handing her the child, that she collected. Then he wanted to know why the child was still in the capital. Krul told him she brought him back and left in human company, only to find that no one had recovered. Touched by the little one's distress she took him. Yuu opened his eyes at that moment. He smiled discovering Krul.

"So you scamp ! That way you messed with this trickster Ferid ? For that alone it's worth it to keep you! " Krul said, amused.

She rubbed her nose against the child's one, who laughed. Krul then put the little one face against her. Seeing Crowley, the baby sent him a merry chatter suggesting that he thanked him for the ride. The noble raised his eyebrows and smiled. He then returned to Ferid, rather relieved to have avoided a catastrophe.

Krul returned to the palace, and then to her room where she decided to feed Yuu. He drank his milk greedily, sitting on the bed of the queen. This one then laid him in his stroller when he is asleep contentedly. The sovereign gazed. He was very cute for a little human nonetheless.

The next day, Krul left Yuu alone again. The door was locked, he had his toys to be busy with, she could go about her royal occupations peacefully. Or so she thought. Yuu felt a little draft. Passing in explorer mode, he walked to the window-door leading to the balcony. And that was ajar. Yuu tucked his face into the opening and then pushed.

There he is, out on the long balcony that ran around the floor. The baby ran several meters before finding an open window through which he passed. He came in a little room where a table he overturned. To the door, it was the coat rack turn. Yuu walked around the room but could not get out. Thus, the small boy went back to the window and went out. Taking advantage of what a vampire came out, the baby went into another room. This time, the back door was open. So there he is in the hallways, always advancing bravely. He came to a row of statues and went behind. He went up a little, passed between the stone bars of a balcony above and continued. Then came in the opposite direction a procession of vampires, in that the one in the center appeared to be the most important.

* * *

The convoy caught the attention of Yuuichiro, who turned and crawled to the procession. Among the vampires visiting Sanguinem was a small wooden cart bearing gift bottles of blood to the Queen. A chain dragging underneath was perfect for the baby, who used a stop in front of the throne room, to grab the chain and do so drag. Krul was on her throne, looking forward this vampire who came to speak with her. Other high-ranked nobles from Sanguinem, namely Ferid, Crowley and Chess and Horn were also present.

" Still that conceited as I see." Said Crowley.

" You said it. He's a 9th progenitor and makes sure everyone knows it." sighed Ferid.

It was then that the carriage carrying the tribute of blood stopped in front of them. Krul was greeting her congener, when her eyes were drawn to a movement. She was petrified when she discovered Yuu coming out from under the cart.

" Tell me I'm seeing things." said discreetly Horn Skuld.

" I dunno where our queen is keeping him, but it looks like quite the strainer." added Crowley.

" And what do we do ?" asked Chess.

"Nothing at all. That could brighten up that boring visit." Ferid replied with a sarcastic smile.

Krul meanwhile, cleverly distracted the 9th progenitor. But how would she recover the little one unnoticed ? He certainly won't fail to do his things.

Yuu for one, approached a first vampire. The latter wore socks tied with a ribbon. The child untied each ribbon and shook them a little. Finally, he interlaced and tangled them. The baby continued and noticed the next vampire, to whom he did the same under the amused look the other nobles. Krul glanced at him from time to time, and saw the catastrophe coming as her subjects. Yuu untied and tied each ribbon. He then went into the cart, climbing the arms resting on the ground. He flipped ass over head among blood bottle crates. The noise alerted a vampire.

Everyone held his breath. Yuu had the presence of mind not to move. When he moved again, his little head appeared. He leaned over the edge of the cart, discovering a wooden dowel keeping the wagon closed. He grabbed it, pulling and reaching it away. The door opened under the weight of the child, who remained hung on and then fell on the side of the cart, while the bottle crates slid out of the cart. The 9th progenitor turned at that moment. Krul waved her arm. The air stream it provoked drove back Yuu far back. The baby slipped on his backside while turning.

"Aaaagaaaa !" he commented, his head spinning.

Yuu snorted, then rolled onto his hands. He returned near the trolley when the visitor reported that the time of submissing his gift had come. He snapped his fingers to the attention of his servants. They began to attention before pulling away and form a line. Quarter turn, and forward to the cart. Yuu's work also made his effect, and everybody sprawl, who on the ground, who on crates. And above all, on the cart when Yuu climbed on one arm. He was thrown into the air as stone by the catapult.

"Oh. I doubt he'll survive that." commented Ferid, between two laughs.

Krul horrified followed the progression of the baby. Yuu lands on a curtain, in the hollow formed in the middle, on top of a glass. The sovereign gave a quiet sigh of relief. Yet he had to stay there.

"Of course. Admittedly, this is not an ordinary boy we have here." resumed Ferid with a smile.

Meanwhile, it was a complete mess down here. Some boxes had broken under the weight of vampires, bottles had suffered and 9th progenitor was slightly ridiculed. Krul lifted her eyes just to see how was Yuu. She saw his little face that emerged from the curtain. He seemed frightened by the height to which he was. Fearing that his tears betray his presence, and having no desire to explain, Krul took advantage of the confusion of his visitor. Quick as lightning she sped toward the curtain, jumped and grabbed Yuu she gently placed on the ground before returning to her place neither seen nor known.

" Well played." commented Crowley.

The visitor bowled out his servants, apologized to the sovereign who took this opportunity to dismiss him politely. Yuu trotted toward familiar faces. Crowley smiled, held out his foot and brought the baby behind him, lifting him by the waist.

"There. Since you entertained us I'm hiding you." he said.

Krul gave him a nod. The vampire procession headed for the door, the noble closed with a sigh.

* * *

" Well for once it was distracting !" exclaimed Ferid.

"Speak for yourself !" retorted Krul.

"How about we go beside the throne room, so to savor our guest's gift and keep an eye on our little clown ?" suggested Crowley, picking up a bottle.

Especially that the clown in question already spun. Krul caught him, lifted him and brought with her in a small room.

" But how did he get out of my bedroom ? I made sure I carefully closed the door this time." she said, putting him down.

"That's a mystery only you are able to solve. And I strongly advise you to do it as soon as possible. I sure as hell don't wish to find him under my roof again." said Ferid, uncorking a bottle.

"Aaaaahaaa ! A tiny baby frigthening the mighty Ferid ? Now that's rich !" spoke in Krul.

"It's more his innate ability to mess up in others that scares me. " corrected the vampire.

The blood was poured into crystal glasses and served to everyone. Yuu approached Crowley, then get up by pulling on his pants. The vampire froze, eyes on him. Yuu fell back on his backside. He walked around the leg of the red, then leaned on the couch. The child obviously was trying to climb. Krul approached and lifted him by placing her foot under his buttocks. Yuu resumed fours then went to collapse on the redhead.

"Woah, I hope you're not here to pull my hair ?" asked the ginger, putting his glass away.

Yuu approached his head with a cheerful laugh, grabbed his nose before lying down, visibly pleased to have achieved his objective. He ended up sitting on the belly of Crowley and did not move. The latter was relieved.

"Anyway, our guest may be pompous, but he can choose his drink. " Ferid said contemplating the ruddy liquid.

" Hell yes, that's delicious." approved Chess Belle.

Yuu approached the glass that stood Crowley and put his nose in.

" Wow hold it kid. Not only this isn't for babies but it's also not for humans." said Eusford, putting the glass away.

Yuu protested, including by hitting the chest of the noble.

" Wha ? Am I dreaming or does he want to drink blood ?" wondered Crowley.

"I believe this is just curiosity." suggested Horn.

Yuu grabbed the edge of the glass and held it close to his face. Crowley watched him leaning the object, and the liquid approaching the mouth of the small one. As expected, Yuu made a disgusted wince which made everyone laugh.

"Baaaah !"

He struck the glass with some of the contents splashed Eusford.

" Hey ! This may be not to your taste, but it's not a reason to send it back on my face !" protested the redhead.

"I'm going to fetch a baby bottle. Be careful to not lose him." ordered Krul.

She left. Yuu laid on the vampire who emptied his glass. He handed it to Ferid so to be out of the little dark one's reach. Krul came back a moment later, carrying a bottle in one hand. She put it on the table to take the baby. Except that the latter grabbed Crowley clothes. Krul pulled a bit, but Yuu refused to let go.

"Okay, I get it."

She gave the bottle to Yuu, seated on Crowley. The baby rolled onto his back to drink. When he finished, Krul took the bottle and thought to get him to bed.

"Naaaah !" protested the kid.

Krul then put him back on his red sofa. Yuu yawned and closed his eyes.

"Looks like he adopted you, Crowley-kun." noticed Ferid.

"But … are you letting him here ?" asked that one.

"You saw it as well as me : he wants to stay on you." responded Krul, lifting her hands.

The shoulders of red sagged in surprise. He looked at the baby dozing peacefully on him. Vampires continued their tasting and conversation. Yuu turned around, spread out full length on Crowley. The latter did not know what to think. The child was so small and certainly very fragile. The vampire could break him as easily as straw. However, the baby had chosen him. He had smiled at him with all his innocence, all the sincerity he could muster. Without any fear, with confidence. He seemed to have affection for him. It was strange. A baby among the vampires. And them who look after him as if he were one of their own.

Crowley wondered what future awaited this little one here. Would Krul turn him vampire ? Or would she get him back to the world of men, when he's old enough to fend for himself ? Only time would tell him. Finally, Krul took him cautiously. The baby remained asleep. Arriving in her bedroom, the queen noticed the open window. So that's where he had spun. She would have to find a safe solution in the future. She decided to go to learn in the human world, as he was still asleep. Krul camouflaged eyes and ears before going out. Once on the surface, she went to a baby store.

* * *

The proposed election stunned the queen. So many things for baby ! Krul then pulled herself forward from the shelves. She reached the bottom where were exposed parks. That might suit Yuu.

"May I help you ?" she heard.

Krul paused time. Be helped by livestock didn't really please her, but to let Yuu to mess in her palace please her even less. So she made up her mind, made a friendly face before turning back.

" Yes ! I'm looking for a little something to put the little one I take care of in case of absence."

"Aaah a park! Well you see here our best sellers. How old is your baby ? "

Eeeeeh …. Krul gave a range hoping not to be ridiculous. The saleswoman seemed a little surprised, however, she advised the vampire great detail. The queen listened carefully, then announced that she had to think. In fact, she would take what she would need during the night.

Thus Krul Tepes was back in the room occupied by Yuu with a brand new park. Just had to build it. The vampire followed the instructions on the leaflet. It was not easy for her, parts ended up upside down, screws scattered. She nearly reduced the park in matches. It was the mischief of a baby on and about that dissuaded. Somehow, Krul came to build the park. Yuu watched from his stroller. She went out and laid him down, then put him to the park like a cage.

"There ! You won't be able to escape anymore !" she stated, satisfied.

Yuuichiro blinked. Krul gave all his toys by bars. The fact that the baby was supposed to be in the park and not below didn't cross her mind. A good thing done, she could now rest easy.


	3. Teeths and firsts steps

**Our dear baby is growing up, and is still doing mischief.**

 **Again, sorry for the mistakes and enjoy ^^**

* * *

Three months passed, and with them a new stage in the development of Yuu. So far, Krul believed milk was enough for the child to be well fed. Alas, she was discovered that he could move to the solid now. So far she paid little attention, however baby Yuu was teething. He became grumpy to the astonishment of vampires, but if it was only that. The child discovered that what was causing him pain, could be relieved in a simple way : by biting. Everything and anything. Especially anything like the bars of a park for example. This does not fail to amaze her adoptive mother.

" Will you stop that already ? If you continue that soon there will be not more bars on this park !" she exclaimed.

She lifted the park with Yuu hanging on a bar, his feet touching the ground. She took him and kept him with her.

« Why are you biting all the the time ? » she asked.

Yuu gave her a smile that provided the answer.

" Ooooh but you're teething !"

" Yayaya !"

She left the room very proud. The baby was growing well. At the palace, no one was surprised to see the small one anymore. Few people dared to question her, and those who could have known for a while. Krul decided to walk the baby in the capital, carrying him in her arms. She met Ferid Bathory on the way.

" Aaaaah there's our little Yuu ! So how are you today ?" questionned the vampire, approaching an hand.

"Well he …"

CHOMP !

" AOW !"

Ferid withdrew his gloved hand, or more like tried it as Yuu held his glove between his teeth, so he withdrew it. Then grabbing the leather object, he began to chew it as if his life depended on it.

« He's teething. » informed Krul.

She took off the glove of the baby's mouth, and gave it to Ferid. An all mushy glove he retrieved with overflowing joy. Krul suppressed a laugh, say goodbye to her congener and went on her way. Her subjects that saluted, also came to her with papers to sign, and she found herself having to put the child. Yuu approached the vampire in front of Krul, and bit him in the calf.

"Ouch !"

"Yuuichiro ! Do not bite people !" lectured Krul.

Yeah, said the one who precisely do it all the time. Krul took the baby after signing all the papers. But her subjects seemed to all need an autograph today. Yuu was handed over to the ground, and spun immediately. He climbed a sloping path leading to a house he knew : that of Crowley. He noticed a hole through which he slipped, and arrived in the cellar containing the blood supply. Yuu moved on wooden barrels. Not only it was dark here but in addition there was nothing to bite. Oh yes, corks. Yuuichiro get down on a coated barrel and slid to the ground. Notifying a cork, there he planted teeth. He nibbled a cap to the timber. After that, he explored the cellar a little. He pulled out a bottle, then a second, a third to finally empty an entire row.

The cellar door opened and someone came down, then stepped on a bottle down the stairs. Naturally, the visitor fell on his back. Yuu arrived near the stairs. The steps being small, he managed to climb without too much difficulty. Downstairs Chess Belle noticed the bottles to the floor. She frowned her eyebrows before reinserting them. Yuu arrived at the living room. He spotted a library with beautiful colorful books. The baby took one out which he attacked.

The pages were torn and chewed. Abandoning his paper toy, he continued. Of course, he tore a curtain before leaving the room. It was Horn Skuld who discovered the remains of the book. She knew immediately what had happened.

* * *

"Crowley-sama !" she called.

The red one came, surprised by her panicked tone.

"I think he's here." she announced.

It took two seconds for Crowley to understand, before rushing out of the living-room. Combat commotion in the mansion. Elsewhere, Yuu climbed upstairs. He entered a room, Chess Belle's one. He found a chessboard on a shelf. The child grabbed it after some effort. The box opened by falling. Yuu grabbed a horseman he nibbled. As for the other parts, they were sent everywhere around: on trinkets, against a window that cracked, on the bed, on the floor. Leaving his horseman falling from his mouth, Yuu went his way. Next room, the room of Horn Skuld. The baby took down a curtain rod which shattered the glass. For Yuu shook the curtain and sent it against it.

" Did you hear that ?" asked Chess Bell.

" Don't tell me … he managed to go up there ?" exclaimed Crowley.

The three vampires rushed down the stairs. Chess noticed with a cry the damages in her room. Horn and Crowley decided to continue their research. They arrived in the blonde's room with the broken window. Yuu had slipped under the bed, so they went not aware of his presence. The vampires left. Chess joined them when Yuu pointed his head under the bed. The 13th progenitor found that nothing in his room was disturbed, indicating that the baby was not there before. However, he thought he heard noise from his office. Where important files were. The red one dashed in it.

"Oh by my fangs !" he shouted.

Yuu was there, dozens of leaves scattered around him, some torn and chewed, soaked with saliva. A page still in the mouth, Yuu looked Crowley to come to him.

"When in hell are you going to stop putting mess in my place ?" he asked with anger.

Yuu gave a surprised look to him. Eusford took away his sheet from the mouth, to realize that she belonged to a folder that he had not yet read. The two aids began to reap the pages on the floor. Yuu advanced to the vampire and bit his hand.

" Ouch !"

Yuu remained attached to his finger.

" Is he biting vampires now ?" said Chess Belle.

A human biting vampires was the world upside down. Crowley got up with the child.

« Ow ! »

Yuu had just planted his littles teeth in his neck. The redhead put him away. Well then, return to mom Krul.

"Crowley-sama, he nibbles your cape. " Horn signaled.

Or rather the leather pattern above. Crowley resigned himself to wear the small one as a package. At least he couldn't bite anything more, or so he thought. Krul for her part, called the baby anxiously. She suddenly heard a throat clearing. Crowley was behind with the baby under his arm, surrounded by his aides, all three visibly unhappy. He handed Yuu to his adoptive mother. Krul noticed he had something in his mouth. She pulled out a small golden disc.

"My button! Seriously kid ! " exclaimed Crowley recognizing the object.

The child had eaten the thread of the last button . Krul sighed, wondering how long this bite fad would last. For his part, Crowley claimed that his queen should -again- monitors the child better than that, and find him something to gnaw. He suddenly saw the baby grasp the vampire queen's bat with one hand. Before he could warn Krul, a squeaking sound.

"Arukanu ! Yuu ! Let it go you bad child !"

The baby had bitten the animal to a wing, and has visibly broke it. Krul freed her animal, who landed on her head, while Yuu burst into tears. Crowley sighed.

* * *

During the days that followed, the small kid attacked everything and anything. The table legs, just the legs, table edges, chess pieces, gloves, ears, neck, in short everything he could reach with his mouth. Krul therefore found a moment to pick him out what was necessary for the appeasement of this mania. Yuu gnawed away all his toys, and some as the rubber giraffe had passed away. Arukanu was recovering from his injury, and squeaked every time the child approached.

"About time ! This kid almost bit as much as me." said Ferid.

Yuu was indeed approaching him, a pink ring in the mouth. He sat down at his feet, he shook out his ring for a moment. A drink was served to the noble. Yuu toppled to the side, ending up head behind the foot of the vampire.

« AOW ! »

The start which resulted from the yuunesque attack made him sending the contents of his glass in the air. Ferid received the blood on the hair.

« Yuu stop it ! » intervened Krul, although a bit amused.

The baby looked at her, then pulled away. Then she saw him switch to his hands and feet, then ... got up. However, he lost his balance and fell on his backside. The audience remained silent. Yuuichiro stood up. And like the first time fell. Finally, he decided thaht to join the queen on fours was easier. Krul received him with some emotion. The first steps of the small one were approaching. She took him by the arms, then put upright.

"Gazoo ! " said Yuu, lifting a leg.

Krul helped to advance, let him decide the direction. He arrived near Ferid on which he threw his ring. The object landed around his glass.

" Will you let me drink in peace pretty please ?" exclaimed this one.

Krul and Yuu went round the room. She then let him experience alone. Yuu however, seemed eager to repeat the experience. He rose his bottom in the air, and rolled forward.

« Gah ! » he commented, on the back.

Come on, let's try again. He got up, put one foot before the other and then fell. Krul rushed to comfort him seeing dawn tears. It would definitely took him more time before holding alone. For now, the baby remained to what he knew best. The day passed without incident. Krul watched in the future that the child always has something to bite with him. Along with this, she decided after a magazine it was time for him to move to solid foods. Jars therefore made their entrance. Naturally with the disadvantages that come with it.

« Here you go Yuu, your carrot puree. »

« Agazoo ! » applauded Yuu.

He applauded in the puree, of course. So he was dotted with freckles. Krul wiped him away patiently, after pulling away the plate. The baby picked up a handful of mashed he sent on Krul who screamed.

« Yuu that's no ! You eat properly ! »

She gave him a spoonful. Yuu swallowed wisely, a second, a third ... and tried to make bubbles with the fourth. All with a cheerful laugh. Somehow, Krul managed to make him dinner. But then she wiped him away, Yuu grabbed his plate and swung it to the ground.

"YUU !"

"Ahahah !"

Krul gave him his pink ring, and got him out of his high chair. She sighed once he was in his stroller. Which in parentheses, was becoming too small. Meanwhile, good night. Yuu now spent his days chewing on his ring and trying to stand up. Krul then made him sleep in a bed, sometimes with her, as she did not want to try to build a bed. Yuu was growing like a mushroom, peacefully amid vampires. Some of them found sometimes themselves having to care of him.

"Ah Crowley, would you like to feed Yuuichiro ? I'm very busy." said Krul.

" Eh ? But why me ?" asked the ginger, astonished.

" Because you're here and he likes you. Go, there's jars for him in the kitchen."

And to flank him the kid. Yuu welcomed Crowley with obvious joy, hands on her cheeks. The latter observed the child then sighed. He placed it in front of him, one arm supporting his pelvis then trudged to the kitchen, looking oh so delighted. The redhead found the high chair and crammed the child. Well then, the jars. Yuu tapped his plate impatiently.

"Yeah, just a minute please. So : peas. Okay that'll do it." decided the progenitor.

He opened it and placed it in front of the child. Yuu cocked his head with a puzzled _ah ?_. He took the jar and brought it to his mouth, then shook it like a plum tree. Need I say what happened to the content ? Exactly. Straight on Crowley's clothes.

" Wha ?! Are you dumb ? That's supposed to go in your mouth not on my clothes ! Stupid kid !" exclaimed Crowley.

He went to grab a towel and a sponge. Yuu for entertainment, or to tell the vampire to hurry, threw him the pot to the head. The glass bounced against the two-colored mane.

" Aaaah !" commanded the kid.

Crowley glared with a bit of anger. He finished to clean himself, and then had to go for another jar. However this time, he took a spoon. The redhead opened the jar, drew in it and handed the spoon to the baby. Yuu grimaced and spat.

"Oh my blog ! Are you going to eat goddamnit ?!"

But Yuu turned his head to the second spoon. Crowley tried to reach him, but gave up when the child sent the spoon fly. The noble took a deep breath. Third pot, hoping that this is the right. And that was the case, Yuu ate normally, much to the relief of his nanny. When it was over, he grinned at the vampire who felt his lips curve. Eusford rid the chair, then pulled Yuu. The baby brought his face to his and pressed his mouth there.

"!"

It was a little mushy, but the vampire had received the equivalent of a kiss.

"Yeah. You're kinda cute, but next time keep your food in your mouth okay ?" he said.

Crowley made a detour home to change clothes, Yuu chirping in his arms. At home, he placed him on his bed. After choosing a new outfit, mostly a new copy of it, he changed by having an eye on Yuu. The latter grabbed a cushion he tasted. Crowley took it and went back with him. He returned to the palace and found Krul still unavailable. Crowley sat down in the living room next, Yuu on his knees. He gave him his pink ring.

The small one swung back, quietly chewing his toy. Crowley looked around, his fingers tapping his thigh. He then felt the baby grab his hand. The redhead continued to strum while Yuu tried to grab his hand. For her part, Krul finally ended with her responsibilities in the morning. She therefore went off to retrieve Yuuichiro. She opened the door and discovered the kid laughing loudly, lying on his back, propped against Crowley. The vampire tickled the child with his braid, or rather its end. Krul closed the door with a smile. He chirped on seeing the vampire. The latter asked if the meal was fine.

" I wouldn't put it that way." sSighed Crowley.

Krul chuckled, thanked him and left. Yuu gave Crowley a _wawa_ as a way of goodbye. The redhead smiled affectionately.

* * *

A week later, Yuu took his first steps. Krul came to see him in the room, went out of the park she had returned, finally, and laid him on the ground. The baby then straightened up and walked unsteadily to his adoptive mother. Krul turned and froze on seeing him standing. Yuu fell halfway. He rose with a determined expression, and walked again.

« Ooooh my baby ! You're walking now ? » congratulated Krul, receiving him in her arms.

« Yayaya ! » responded Yuu.

She kissed him on the cheek. Then she put him down to see how long he could walk. Yuu went to the bed and took out support to continue to move. Minutes later, Krul held him by the hand and they left the room. The queen walked to the rhythm of the small one, holding him when he threatened to fall. On the way they met Crowley, who had a report to make. Krul felt the hand of Yuu escaping. The noble stopped when he saw them. Yuu advanced oscillating towards the ginger.

"Oh he's walking." noticed Eusford.

He crouched. Yuu fell back on his hands, but stood up immediately. He will do it holy cow ! Moments later, swinging this and there he finally reached his goal. Eusford received him into his arms, the forward sliding child. He help him to stand straight and sustained him.

"Bravo Yuu. " Crowley complimented softly.

"Gazooo !" smiled Yuu, with all the joy of the world.

" Hello there little Yuu." said Chess Belle, coming with Horn.

Yuu turned and went to meet them. The two women made a rapture noise before the prowess of the baby. Slowly, trying not to fall he walked towards these known figures. Krul watched the scene with motherly pride. Yuu collapsed with a chirp in the arms of Chess. The latter hugged him, then proposed to her comrade to go away to send her the baby. The blonde moved a few meters, then crouched and called the little one.

« Awa ? »

« Come here Yuu, come. »

Chess put him in the right direction, and he departed. With zigzag, but he left. Ferid arrived too when Yuu arrived at Horn Skuld. So he also complied to go to meet him. Ferid then lifted him and returned him to Krul. Chess asked since when he walked the baby.

"Well I'd say about a quarter of an hour." responded Krul.

" Oh so little it ? He learned fast." said Chess, surprised.

« Still have to learn how to walk straight. » said Crowley, passing by.

Yuu grabbed his cape and brought it to his mouth. The vampire had to go back to get free without risking pulling a tooth.

" Ok, let's go Yuu, before you have to make a parade in the city." decided Krul.

Yuu greeted everyone with his _wawa_. The sovereign placed him in the throne room. The baby stood for a moment beside the chair, before deciding to go out and about. He began to move away in quadruped mode, before moving to the biped. This new mode of locomotion opened new perspectives, and allowed him to reach new things. As the string curtains for example. Yuu grabbed the tassel and hung on it. The rope came undone and fell on his head. The baby chewed it a moment before getting back on the road. He held the rope in his mouth, even moving still on fours. He spun between the legs of armor, noted that the tassel to the other end of the rope followed and amused him.

So he wrapped the rope around a front leg, then pulled it. The sound of the armor falling to the ground made Krul to shout on surprise. She saw the baby trying to climb the scattered pieces of metal.

" _Something tells me that the time of mischief is going to take a new height, literally._ " she thought, eyes marbles.

Yuu slipped on the plastron as a slide, stood up and went elsewhere. Like a curtain. Sensing a tear incoming, Krul was with him in a heartbeat. She took him gently by the shoulders and made him rotate. Yuu appeared destabilized a moment, before going forward. Some vampires made their entry into the vast hall, walking quickly towards Yuu. They paid no attention to him and jostled him. Yuu fell sat and wept. Krul rushed and administered a powerful setback to the responsible. This made him refit the path in reverse and flying, so six good meters. He broke his neck while landing. The queen grabbed him by the throat and squeezed.

« Can't you pay attention to where you're going ? You just hustled my kid ! » she hissed, fangs outside.

« F-forgive me ! »

"Disappear. And if you ever dare do it again, I would tear your head off! "Krul threatened.

The vampire got up, and decamped. Krul came back to Yuu, hugged him and began to comfort him.

" What is it ?" she asked angrily to the second vampire.

He stiffened and held out a folder. Krul snatched it from his hand, Yuu still sobbing and expelled the vampire. She got on with calming the crying of the baby, before plunging into the folder. Once Yuu consoled, she sat down with him on her throne. She gave him the pacifier he wore around his neck. The baby sucked his pacifier quietly appeased. It soon became common knowledge in Sanguinem that Yuu was untouchable. And if anyone ever forgot it, Krul undertook in person to remind it. Besides, Yuu soon realized it, as young he was. He noticed his crying allow him to get what he wanted. Any _wah !_ became as terrifying as bomb threat. Krul heard and rushed immediately, and God knows if she had acute hearing. Once the small one began to scream, all vampires present disappeared around like a flight of sparrows, each spinning barricade and praying not to be made responsible.

* * *

"UUUAAAAH !"

"No need to shout, it's still no." responded Ferid.

He was holding the baby with one arm. Suddenly he flashed a jaded air, and sighed. She was coming. Ferid thus turned, not the least bit frightened at the thought of facing his mother-hen sovereign.

" What is happening here ? Why are you making my son cry ?" she asked, authoritarian.

"I'm sorry your Highness, but I can't possibly let him devour my books." he responded, showing a book ravaged.

Krul calmed down, displaying an approving expression. There were limits nonetheless. Yuichiro had observed the scene, and was returned to the vampire without having been successful. He began to moan in hopes of having people pitying him.

"Hmm ... I wonder if he does not play a little comedy there. " wondered Ferid.

" What do you mean ? He's too young."

"Let's see then."

Ferid asked the Queen to put him down. Then he gave the book to Yuu who chirped immediately. Then he took it back with a no. Yuu burst into tears, turning to his mother.

"See ? He's waiting for you to solve the problem."

"Little rascal ! How dare you take advantage of your mother ? " Krul said, taking him and made the accuser index.

Ferid therefore advocated not to give in to all his whims, otherwise he would quickly become unbearable. Krul agreed : in the future she would observe what is happening, and judge whether or not the case for action. Her congener also advised him to spread the word to Crowley's aides, who also had a soft spot for the kid. Krul thanked the noble and went. On the one hand, how to resist this little mug with big green eyes, this puppy eyes ? But Ferid was right: Krul might love Yuu, she was not keen on him becoming a spoiled child.

Also, when she entrusted the baby to the Eusford house, she recommended firmness and to let him cry if they ever forbade him something. The advice seemed to surprise, however Krul insisted. Chess recovered Yuu, and then released him under surveillance. The baby went to greet the master of the house when he saw him. Crowley took him with him into his office, and sat him on his knees while he was writing a report. The little one tried to grab his pen. And when he reached it, it was withdrawn.

"Huuuuh !"

"Sorry but I need it."

"Waaaah !"

Crowley twitched. He then sighed and prepared to yield to the baby, when Horn Skuld reminded him the recommendations of the queen. Crowley kept his pen, leaving Yuu protest his fill. Chess Belle wrung her hands, visibly fighting not to crack. Yuu shouted a moment before realizing he would get nothing.

"He finally calm down." sighed Crowley.

" So Krul is right : he knows he can make pressure." said Horn Skuld.

"But he's just a baby, and he wants to play." reminded Chess.

" Yes, and take us to his minions. I agree with Krul : we must teach him we can't always get what we want." resumed Crowley.

The vampire continued to work with a baby indeed disappointed. He made a new attempt half an hour later, and whined again before the firm refusal of the adult. The baby spent and time to try, before finally understanding that no means no. So Yuuichiro was learning the frustration. He stood wise on Crowley's knees until he finishes his work. He then entrusted the baby to his aides that played with him. Yuu was more successful with them, especially Chess Belle. Horn lectured her in vain, she always yielded when facing the little face of the child. Fortunately his mother was firmer. Krul came back in the late afternoon. She was satisfied with Crowley's authority and encouraged Chess to persevere.

"Bye baby !" said the latter.

"Wawa !"

The vampire brought the baby back into the room and made him dinner. She then let him play until he starts to yawn.


	4. Let's talk a bit

**Learning how to speak is also an adventure, especially when you have a mischievous baby.**

 **Enjoy and comment ^^**

 **( and still sorry for the mistakes)**

* * *

Yuuichiro was now 1 year old and three months. And he was begining to learn the language, starting with the first names of those who were closest to him. Everyone was present in the parlor since the queen had told them the news earlier. The first to embark on this new adventure was Bathory. The noble had never had the opportunity to see how a human grow so close, and so there was some interest. Especially as Yuu always found how to distract his world.

"Ferid."

"Fid !"

"No Yuu. Fe …rid." repeated the noble, who was keeping him on this knees.

" Fid !"

Hmph. The child laughed. Yuu mastered walking now, and bravely trotted around the palace, which in turn organized resistance to save his furniture. Krul was still mother hen, although now she no longer ran at the slightest cry.

"So, how is that lesson going ?" she asked, while entering in the room adjoining her throne room.

" Fid !" declared Yuu, delighted.

" There. May I ask you how he calls you ?" questionned Bathory.

" Me ? My name is Cool." said Krul with a bit of pride.

Cool. Then, she was entitled to a nifty nickname and him the weird one. Crowley leaned to Yuuichiro to learn him his name. But the moment he opened his mouth, the baby cut him off.

"Oley !"

That made Ferid rise his head.

"Cool, Oley, and me of course it's dumb." he commented.

" Well of course. Now listen Yuu. Crow … ley."

"Oley ! Oley Oley !"

"Sounds like we're watching a bullfight." resumed Ferid.

Laughs. Chess Belle asked to try. She says her name slowly, twice.

" Ass Belle !"

Crowley laughed while the vampire was blushing.

"Justice !" said Feird, rising his fist.

"No Yuu ! Chess Belle !"

" Asbelle !"

" Chess !"

"Ass !"

Crowley was laughing loudly, and Krul was laughing too. Finally, Horn Skuld tried. Yuu opened his mouth at the complexity of the sounds, which amused the vampires. She repeated her name three times before the little one starts:

" Scone !"

" BWAHAHAHA !" exploded Crowley.

He was joined by Ferid. Chess addressed a compassionate slap to her comrade. Horn decided not to let the child be called so.

"Horn."

"Honne."

" That's better."

Eusford and Bathory wiped their eyes. They were to follow this new learning with interest. Moreover, the 7th sire was to begin immediately.

"Can we keep him for today ?" he asked.

" Fine by me. But be careful, since he can walk he can reach more objects, if you know what I mean. "reminded Krul.

Indeed, none of them had forgotten in what state Yuu had put their house, by simply being on all fours. Crowley therefore kept him in the arms, and all three went to the streets of the capital. The baby was pointing all that interested him, objects like people. And vampires called the thing in question.

" Statue." answered Crowley after he pointed something.

" Atue ?"

" Sta…tue."

"Tatue."

A little further on, the trio met two guards, Lacus Welt and René Simm. They greeted the two noble tilting the torso.

"Yuu, this is Lacus." introduced Ferid.

Yuuichiro observed the blue-haired vampire a while.

" CU !" he claimed.

"Isn't that the french word for ass ?" intervened Crowley.

" Yup."

" Seems logical after the Ass Belle."

Ferid chuckled before presenting the other vampire, which was renamed Né. When both nobles and baby went away, the guards commented upon the presence of Yuu within them. Lacus did not understand, like most of his kind, why their queen was raising a human so young. Or why the highest nobles after Krul had also taken him into affection. René finally shrug : anyway they could do nothing.

* * *

Later, the trio continued Yuu's linguistic awakening.

"Oley." called the baby, pointing an armor.

" Aaaah yes, you know those things huh. It's an armor. Ar-mor." answered the vampire.

"Amo."

Later Yuu began to gesticulate with embarrassment. He pushed Crowley with hands, visibly trying to escape. Ferid deduced that he had had enough of being carried, and wanted to walk. Eusford hesitated to put him : would he not run away as soon as he'll be down ?

" Oley !" exclaimed Yuu, pouting.

" Very well. But don't get away."

The redhead put him on the ground. However, he took his hand as a precaution. They went on their way, crossing from time to time other vampires, some with which they discussed business. This kind of stop didn't suit Yuu, who was pulling at the hand of Eusford. Wasted effort. He would have to find a technique to escape. The opportunity was provided to him, during the passage of a group of common vampires. One of them shoved Yuu, who dropped the hand of Crowley. The little one looked at his empty hand.

"Yaaah !" he commende delighted.

He trotted immediately to an alley. He walked all alone in the dark alley. He came to a kind of gargoyle on which he began to climb. During that time, Ferid saw that his friend had crossed his arms. Crowley returned him a questioning look.

"Where's Yuuichiro ?"

Crowley lowered his head.

" Shit ! Where is he ?" he asked, turning on himself.

"Ah well played Oley ! Sure thing that when mother Krul learn you lost her kid, your fate will be the same as a bull in a bullfight." said Ferid.

" You better help me found him, because I remind you that you're responsible as well. So if I go into the arena, you'll follow me, Fid." retorted Eusford.

The nobleman with long hair sighed. Both called the baby, in vain. But how did he always escape without anyone noticing ? The noble's calls sounded a moment in the streets of Sanguinem. Suddenly a small voice called out Bathory.

" Fid !"

The one looked up to see Yuu perched on a statue at least five meters in height, on a space composed of terraces. Ferid screamed.

"How in hell did he get up here ?" exclaimed Crowley.

And if it was only that. For Yuu chose a rickety statue about to fall. He climbed to the head of the sculpture. Ferid shouted not to move so he could retrieve it. He immediately jumped up on the wall and began his ascent. Alas, the little one was not especially easy to grasp. Ferid assured his grip, then leaned toward the child. He put a hand where he could, and especially where he shouldn't. Downstairs, Crowley saw the statue lean sideways. He shouted to his friend to be careful. Too late. The statue was dislodged from its pedestal. She fell on the wall which was the then toppled to the floor below. First down, then up.

"Yuu !" called Ferid.

The baby slipped between the statue's arms. The latter smashed two sculptures just below her falling, cushioning the fall. She went down again, breaking below other statues in the manner of a game of dominoes. Finally, Yuu came down ... on a slope. Of course. The statue rocked, before descending the slope. Crowley was about to rush when he saw the blurred form of Ferid. Despite this, it was better to follow. Yuu chirped in his statue that was gaining speed. The 7th progenitor reached out to grab him by the clothes, when the convoy took a turn. Ferid recovers narrowly but still slammed into a wall with a shoulder.

Crowley took over. Yuu bounces on a donkey back, and his hands closed on empty. A group of vampires saw emerging this strange sledge and missed being hit. Ferid returned to the charge, and tried to cut the road to the small fugitive. Taking advantage of a rebound Yuu fell back, dodging the hand of the noble not without omitting a laugh.

" Ferid ! He's going straight to a wall !" shouted Crowley.

The noble rushed. A big _BOOM !_ resounded through the neighborhood. The redhead came to discover Ferid elongated arms crosswise, legs upright against the wall, Yuu laughing on the belly.

"Are you still alive, Fid ?" asked Crowley.

" Barely Oley, barely." responded that one.

" Fid !" claimed Yuu, rising his arms.

Crowley took him back, letting Bathory recover from his bobsleigh experience.

"You know Yuu, Fid isn't that young anymore, so you better spare him okay ?" said Crowley, his index on the little one's belly.

" Exactly ! Then you're asked to not run away anymore, understood you brat? " Ferid added by dusting his clothes.

Anyway, it was time to go. Krul greeted Yuu with a big smile, asking him to come see mama.

* * *

" Mama !"

It was enough to move her. However, it became necessary to tell her that she should launch a campaign work in a certain area. And when she'll know why, that will be the end. Ferid ordered his sidekick to tell her the good news. What Crowley flatly refused. He replied that Ferid being higher up, this kind of job was his. They thus argumented for a while, before the queen commended them to spit it out. So it was with some embarrassment that they explained to her.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM ?!" banged away Krul.

" But we didn't mean to !" resumed Crowley without thinking.

" I SURE HOPE SO !"

"What I mean is, you know how easy it's for him to run away. But we managed to avoid the worst."

"We'll see about that !" resumed Krul, with a carnivorous smile this time.

Both vampires gulped. Krul sent them back a backhand that made them fly into the throne room. But Yuu immediately broke into tears. That distracted her mother who immediately took him in her arms.

" Ooooh what is it my baby ? Why are you crying ?" shed asked tenderly.

Yuu then tend hand to the two friends, who were recovering at the far end of the room. Krul looked at them, then turned her attention Yuuichiro.

"What is it ? You don't want me to punish them ?"

Yuu pushed Krul who put him down. The baby immediately sped toward the two vampires. He settled between them, back against Ferid and grabbed the sleeve of Crowley. Krul round eyes and sighed. If her son defended them now ... in the meantime, the two nobles also observed the baby round eyes. This little being as fragile as glass came to their rescue, them among the most powerful of their race. He certainly would not stop to surprise and move them too.

" Come on, don't cry Yuu." said Crowley softly, cuddling the kid's head.

"That's true, your mom is scary when she's angry, but she won't eat us. " added Ferid behind.

Yuu took his finger in response. Ferid returned him a smile before getting up, dusting his clothes and put the little standing. Crowley did the same on his side and ordered the child to return to the sovereign.

"Nah."

"Eeeeh ? Yuu, you don't want to come to mama ?" asked Krul, surprised.

"Fid, Oley." resumed Yuu, tending his hands to the two.

It was Ferid who took him.

"It seems that he wants to stay there as long as he is not sure of our fate. Or else, you damn scared him. " He said.

The queen looked up to heaven. But where were they going if children mingled to govern ? And a human child with that, high to a grasshopper who claimed to impose its will on the queen of the vampires.

"Okay then, if I tell you I won't hurt them will it be fine by you ?" resumed Krul, approaching.

Yuu simply lean against Ferid. The latter gave the child to Krul, then asked their leave. Which was granted.

"Fid ?" asked Yuu.

"See you later, little Yuu !" said Ferid, exiting.

Crowley stroked the child's head, and leaves the throne room following his comrade. This done, Krul put Yuu in front of her face.

"Hey you. I'll have you teach you not to undermine the authority of your mother. But well, since what happened is partly your fault, I understand that you wanted to defend them. " she said.

Yuu returned one of his broad smiles of which he had the secret. Krul rebuked him against her with a smile too. What would not she do for this little one. A roar from the belly of the little informed her that it was feeding time. With all these emotions, no surprise. The meal went quite calmly, Yuu starting to not want to throw food everywhere. After dinner, Chess Belle and Horn Skuldcame to visit the baby.

* * *

"Ass, Honne." he said.

" CHESS damn it !"

"Tess." corrected Yuu.

"Well, still not that but it's better than ass."

She took Yuu and rubbed his nose against hers, which made him laugh. Horn ruffled his hair. The child then looked around curiously.

"Oley ?" he asked looking at Chess Bell.

" At home." responded the vampire.

" Me ?"

" Ho …me."

"Ome. Oley ome."

However, this does not seem to satisfy the baby who continued to call the vampire by adding a piece of the new word.

"Mama, Oley ?" asked Yuu, turning to her.

" Oley is not to show his face anytime soon, Yuu." responded Krul.

"Yuu Oley !" insisted the baby.

Horn then offered to take him to Crowley instead.

"Yuu, wanna see Oley ?" interrogated the queen.

"Yuu Oley !" claimed the baby, happy.

She sighed softly facing the delighted mine of the baby, and gave her permission. Krul no longer ran as soon as he was crying, but she often yielded to the demands of the small one. The two aid therefore left with Yuu. Along the way they named some objects in response to his pointing. As soon as these people through the door, Yuu immediately called the vampire. The latter leaned at an angle door with a puzzled face.

"Oley !" he exclaimed when he saw him.

" Oh ? Krul allowed you to see me that surprising." said the ginger, approaching.

" He asked her, in fact." Informer Horn.

" Eh ?" he resumed, astonished.

He could already form a sentence? But how quickly could they progress these humans? Chess stated that he had only mentioned their names to succeed. Crowley nodded and took Yuu. The latter immediately clasped his head, which made the redhead round hid eyes. Yuu seemed to bear him great affection. Then a moment later he looked noble.

"Oley, Fid ?"

"So that's how you're doing it. Fid not here."

Yuu cocked his head, seeming reflect on the meaning of the sentence.

" Do you want to see Fid Yuu ? See Fid ?" asked Crowley.

Yuu pouted.

" Nah. Yuu Oley." he decided.

And to clamp his head again, under the giggles of the other two vampires. Crowley could not prevent a smile from forming. This little human warmed his heart. He then handed the baby to his assistants, who immediately set out to play with him. During an hour, the house was punctuated by laughter child. But also something else :

"Watch out !" exclaimed Horn Skuld.

"KYA !"

Followed by a strange noise. Crowley came to discover Chess Belle head into a painting.

"Tess ?" called Yuu, in her arms.

Chess lifted the picture, and watched Yuu wearily. Horn rid her colleague.

" Well, that will only be the second time I receive a picture." she said.

Yuu had indeed seized the frame in passing and did not let go. Driven by the little one, it had dislodged on the head of the vampire. After this little incident, Yuu rested on the ground. The games resumed, and this time Eusford joined in it. Two hours later, Yuu yawned.

" Okay, I think it's time for him to return." Said Crowley.

" Oh can't he stay here for the night ?" asked Chess Bell.

"No, Krul must wait for him, and won't be happy if we don't give her back her baby."

Baby Yuu fell asleep in the arms of the vampire with red hair. He entrusted the small one to Horn Skuld, with the mission to bring him to the palace. Krul received him immediately, asked if everything went well and then went to put the baby in bed.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, Yuu continued to learn new words. First names became a little closer to their original form. He would also play at Eusford, especially his helpers. But the redhead never failed to meet its demands, particularly for a hug. The child he remarked, brought him a certain tranquility in addition to the distraction.

"Coley, play ?" called Yuu.

" Just one minute Yuu, I'm coming."

He finished filing papers before joining the child sitting on a carpet. Yuu had brought some toys from the palace. He began to pile up a few cubes. Crowley sat cross-legged beside him, and showed him how to build a pyramid. Yuu applauded, then demolished it to begin again. He stacked cubes by listening to what advised the vampire. Then he watched him trying another building. Who would have thought one day, that Crowley Eusford would find himself keeping a baby at home ? Yet he enjoyed more and more the company of Yuuichiro, essentially made of tenderness and games. The redhead also noted that the baby had a preference for him : in the words of his subordinates, Yuu was fully satisfied only when he saw him. Otherwise he was less concentrated for his games and even left to find him.

From what he knew, Yuu liked Ferid as well, yet he rarely asked to go home. No doubt he was bored. Or the vampire was not often home. In short, the vampire could only be touched by the love the baby bore for him. He did not understand why, after all he didn't take care of him as much as Krul Tepes, his adoptive mother.

" _If it is, he sees me as his father._ " thought suddenly Crowley.

That was funny. Cute too, but comical.

" Coley, Yuu hungwy." announced Yuu.

"Fine, let's see what your mother gave you."

He got up and fetched the backpack of the child containing his belongings. He found a banana and two apricots, two small dishes. He asked him what he wanted. Yuu took the banana. Crowley then handed him a flat and Yuu put his hand on one of them. The menu decided, he took him to go into the kitchen. Short later, the ginger saw the banana land in an empty vase.

" Ah well done Yuu. Don't throw the food. I'll keep it with then." he said, taking the fruit.

Yuu tended his hand, thinking he was going to give it back.

"Coley, nana." He asked.

"No."

"Nana !"

"I said no Yuu. If it's for you to throw it again, I'll keep it."

Yuu gave a whimper of protest which Eusford remained deaf. He installed the kid on the table away from the edge, then took off the lid of the dish. Shaped soup plate, it contained a small puree. Yuu ate nicely. He then applauded when it came time for dessert.

"Nana !"

Crowley crushes a little bit the banana, then handed the plate to small who wanted to plunge his hands.

" No Yuu, with your spoon." said Crowley, discarding the plate.

Yuu grabbed the object and held it right. Crowley then put his hand on the child, guiding him to eat. He took the child with him and put the dishes in a sink. They returned to the living room. But with his little belly full, Yuuichiro was no longer willing to play. He held out his hands toward the ginger for him to lift him. Crowley sat on a couch. The baby snuggled against him and closed his eyes. The baby slept three hours during which Crowley did not move.

"Hi Coley." said the baby, catching his nose.

" Hi Yuu." responded the latter.

He stroked his head. Shortly after, it was necessary to change him. Naturally the vampire winced at the delicate fragrances. To think that Krul has to do iy every day and several times a day ... the redhead accidentally tickled the baby with his braid, which made him laugh.

"Hey, what do you know you're ticklish ?" smiled the vampire.

He blew on the navel, which made the baby laugh out loud. Eusford finished to change him, then continued to tickle while carrying him. But the best things always come to an end, the time approached to go back to the palace. Thus keeping the small one in his arms, he took the road to the royal residence. Yuu was playing with his braid, shaking like a rattle. Crowley tickled his neck with it from time to time. So it was when she heard the laughter of her son that Krul knew he was back. She stepped into the hallway. Crowley was blowing on the belly of the little one, who was writhing with laughter. Krul knew the 13th progenitor was the favorite of the baby after her. And surprisingly, the redhead was becoming addicted too to the small one. Like almost all those in contact with Yuu. The child was always ready to smile to everybody, with all its innocent sincerity.

He dispensed his affection freely, warming the cold and weary hearts of vampires. Crowley saluted the sovereign, then handed him to Krul. Yuu hugged her and kissed her. Krul savored the calm and inner peace that gave her the child. She was feeling alive in the company of Yuuichiro. Him, he coveted nothing from her. The only things he claimed was her attention and love. Quite simply. The queen thanked Crowley with a nod, and everyone went his way.

" So my baby, did you have fun ?" asked Krul.

" Yah !"

" Good."

She put him in the room. Crowley had informed her that the baby had lunch and a nap. In half an hour it would be dinner time. Yuu went to a playground in one corner of the room. Krul followed him to play with. After that, a small meal and return to the game. As usual, the queen laid him at the first sign of fatigue. She then stood gazing at the sleeping baby. A year and some months... already one year ago that Yuuichiro had entered her life. And she regretted nothing. Certainly he had put quite a mess at times, but what she gained in comparison, largely counterbalanced everything. When she thought about how the baby had landed in the capital of vampires, it made her laugh again.

And a year later, it still does not explain how he could get tangled in her hair. Krul brushed a lock of black hair. Yuu was still sleeping in her big bed. Soon he would need a room to himself. But only when he would be bigger. For now, he stayed with his mother. The vampire remained the baby's sides a long time before deciding to return to govern her kingdom.


	5. Embarrassing questions

**Kids have such embarrassing questions sometimes. But it can lead to something very nice.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

That day, Yuuichiro now four years old, was on Ferid's knees when suddenly, he had one of his bizarre ideas which only children have the secret. He leaned toward the noble busy reading, pulled his collar and looked inside.

"Hey Yuu, may I know why you're looking like this under my clothes ?" questionned Ferid.

"Well, I was wondering : why are you all flat ?"

Ferid blinked at this question rather unusual.

" Why do you mean I'm all flat ?" he wanted to know.

" Yeah. Crowley isn't flat. So why are you ?" specified Yuu.

Ferid took a breath.

" Ooooh you know, I'm sure those are not his real muscles." answered the progenitor.

" Really ? But whom are they then ?" wondered Yuu.

"I mean, they must be fake."

"That's weird. I'm gonna ask him." decided the child.

He jumped down and ran to the door. Ferid closed his book and remembered him that he had to report his absence to Krul. Then he stood up, curious to see this interview.

"Mommy, I'm going to see Crowley !" annouced Yuu from the door of the throne room.

"Fine." said the sovereign inside.

Yuu ran off, Ferid following quietly. Yuu charged ahead in the 13th progenitor mansion and knocked on the door. By the time we came to open it Ferid had almost joined.

"Oh hello there Yuuichiro." greeted Horn Skuld, opening.

" Hi Horn ! Is Crowley here ?" greeted happily Yuu.

The vampire nodded and told him where to find him. She then parted to let him pass, and Ferid who followed with a whistle. Yuu climbed the stairs and unearthed the vampire on his balcony, lying on a lounge chair. He sped towards him and collapsed on him. Crowley received him warmly.

"Hey there little scamp ! What brings you here ?" he asked.

" I have a question actually." answered Yuu, sitting close to him.

"I'm listening."

"Well you see, Ferid thinks that those are not your real muscles." Said Yuu, pointing the highlights pectorals.

" Huh ? How did you come to talk about it, to begin with ?" asked the vampire.

" He thought I'm flat and wants to know why." revealed Ferid, appearing.

" Aaaah. Well this, Yuu, is what happen when you don't do exercise. You end up looking like a breadboard." smiled Crowley.

" What the … I know someone else whose head is gonna end up like a breadboard." resumed Ferid.

" What's a breadboard ?" asked Yuuichiro.

"It is used as a support for cutting bread." responded Crowley.

" Aaaah. But if I do exercise, will I be as tall and strong as you then ?" resumed the boy.

"I dunno if you'll be as tall as me, but otherwise there's chance."

"Great ! You'll teach me ?"

Crowley remained silent. Teach him ... teach him what ? How to become a vampire ? To handle a sword ? If only he already knows that Krul had intended to do with him. He was only there for four years. He was still a child and he still needed a parent.

"Crowley ?" called Yuu.

"Hmm… yes huh ... you're too young for me to teach you how to fight. When you're older. " evaded the ginger.

"Okay !"

Ferid exchanged glances with his right hand man. He also wondered what would become of the small one. None of them wanted him to leave, however, they could not help but wonder. What kind of future awaited a human raised by vampires ? Not only at home but also on the surface. How to explain its origin to his own ? Who would believe it ? Would he also be able to fend for himself among his peers ? Vampires hardly used in human technology. They knew, of course, through all the advances, but they did not use or rarely. Someone would have to teach him. However, it would be mainly to that who adopted him to decide.

* * *

Crowley asked the little one if there were other question. Yuu thought for a moment, his finger on the chin.

" Why my fangs aren't as long as yours ?"

Ah! The 1000 $ question. The two nobles exchanged a look. If they were to answer, then Yuu would notice the difference between him and them. How would he react ? And her mother ? Crowley sought a satisfactory answer, such as their age difference but his faction leader could not hear the other ideas.

"That's because we're vampires, Yuu." said Ferid.

" Really ?! But me, what I am ?" questionned Yuu, surprised.

Crowley turned a reproachful look at his sidekick.

"You're a human."

Yuu seems puzzled. But the light came suddenly, judging from the brightness of his eyes.

"Is that why your ears are pointed and your eyes red ?"

"Correct."

Yuu thought about these revelations. So, he was different from his mother. Krul was a vampire. Not him.

" But then … Krul isn't my real mom ?"

Crowley mimics a silent applause, with a disapproving face. Ferid said nothing, his eyes merely looking to the side.

" Well ! How about we go playing a little hm ? What do you think little scamp ?" Eusford proposed to change the conversation.

" No. I … I wanna go home."

The child got off the recliner and went toward the door.

" Ah congrats Ferid ! That was well played really !" exclaimed Crowley.

" What ? He has the right to know." responded Ferid.

" That doesn't mean he needs to know ! I mean, do you want him to be scared of us ? Do you want him to leave ?" resumed Eusford.

"Of course no ! But we were never told to not tell him anything about his birth. And then he would have ended up realizing one day or another." the noble defended himself.

" Yeah right ! But I'm warning you : you'll deal with his mother alone."

Ferid sighed. Oh yes it's true. For his part, Yuu had gone running to the palace a lot of questions swirling in his mind. If he was not a vampire, then where did he come from ? How had he found himself among the vampires ? His real parents, who were they, had they abandoned him ? Why ? Yuu stopped running once in the palace. He walked unwittingly into the room he shared with his adoptive mother. Who had just to meet him.

"Ah already back Yuu ?" she said with a smile.

Yuu looked at her without answering.

"What is happening ?" she worried.

" I…"

The words remained stuck in his throat. Yuu avoided the gaze of the vampire queen, with an expression that alarmed her. The child was upset. What had happened, at Crowley's? Krul revived the subject, recalling who she was and that he could tell her everything.

"I know you're not my real mum." confessed the child.

" Who told you that ?" Krul asked in a tone welled threat.

" Ferid. It was at Crowley's ... and I asked why my teeth were smaller. He said it was because they were vampires, Crowley and him."

Ferid Bathory. Obviously. There was only him in this damn town to spread the mess. Krul asked the child to go to her room, she would join him to explain everything. Yuu nodded and left. The queen took a breath and rushed. She quickly located Ferid who had just got out of his comrade's home, and took the road to his own. The noble felt her coming but did not have time to avoid her. Krul struck him with such force that he found himself in the middle of the street leading to his home. The 3rd progenitor then lifted him by the neck and squeezed hard.

* * *

" You … why in hell did you told my son we were different ?" she exclaimed, furious.

But Krul would squeezed too hard for him to answer. Ferid opened his mouth. Krul pinned him to the ground, which cracked.

"I didn't know … we had to keep quiet … on the matter." he articulated.

" ARE YOU STUPID ?! Of course you had ! He'll be scared of us now, he'll want to leave maybe, although he's way too young for that !" Krul shouted.

" Nnnngh ! He would … have discover it … sooner or later. And if he wants to leave … he'll be able to adapt … easily indeed because … he's still young." continued Bathory.

Krul lifted him from the ground, and crushed him to the stone again but this time, face against the ground.

" I should kill you for being that dumb ! That wasn't your job to tell him !" she yelled.

The nose recessed in the ground, Ferid said nothing. Krul took him out of the earth, and ordered him not to appear before her until further notice. Then she threw him into the air as hard as she could. So that Bathory came to cross three quarters of the vampire city by air. Krul went home. Gradually, as she approached, she felt apprehension replace anger. What would she do if Yuu did not want to stay in Sanguinem? If afraid of her ? It would break her heart that was sure. Somehow Ferid was right : the boy would have noticed their differences at one time or another. She knew it too. But she had repressed that event, and hoped it would occur as late as possible. If never so utopian as it is.

She was now before her room. Krul Tepes feared to enter. She dreaded the reaction of a little man, a hundred times more fragile than her. What should she say ? That it was her fault that he had no parents ? That she had killed her mother, even by accident? No. No, that she could not. And no one else knew. Yuu might hate her and Krul would not stand it. The queen took a breath and opened the door. Yuuichiro was sitting on the bed, on his side. Krul gave him a small smile while closing the door. She then approached the boy and sat down beside him.

Krul stroked his head, not knowing where to start. Finally, she asked him how he felt.

"I don't really know. I've always thought you were my mom. So ... how did I get here ?" answered Yuu.

"I found you outside Yuu. You were so small in your stroller, you know the one in the closet. The truth is that you tangled in my hair. I could not get you out so I had to go ask for help. " Krul began.

"Wah ? But how I did I do that ?"

"Hell if I know ! In short, after Crowley Eusford took you out of here, I wanted to bring you back to humans. I put you where I found you, thinking someone would take care of you. But when I returned in the evening, you were always in the same place. Abandoned by your fellows. So I decided to bring you back with me, otherwise you would not be in this world today. " the sovereign partially told.

" But why did my mom left me all alone ?" wanted to know the little one.

" How do you want me to know? I brought back you to your own kind, but no one cared about you. So I've kept and raised you as my son. You are my son Yuu. The species does not matter." Krul said, stroking his cheek.

"Hmmm … but what is a vampire exactly ?"

"We're a superior species Yuu. Vampires are not as greedy as humans. You see, men want only one thing : power. And they are desperate for that, including doing horrors you have not even idea. They are selfish. Look, they even let alone a helpless baby in a park. What would have happened if I didn't came back to see how you were doing ? "

Yuuichiro looked down. He did not know and will probably never know why his parents had abandoned him. Or more accurately, that his father had desperately sought him during this time.

" Do you think I have not been a good mother for you ?" dared Krul.

" Yes, of course yes, you're a great mom." assured the boy.

"Thank you my baby, it really is reassuring to hear that." she said, hugging him.

* * *

Yuu hugged her back. Honestly, he was home by Sanguinem. It was not the fault of Krul if his parents had left him alone. She had saved him.

" Say mom ?"

Krul was relieved more than she imagined to hear him calling her like that.

" What ?"

" Will I be a vampire too one day ?" asked Yuu.

Krul smiled. Now that is the solution. Once vampire Yuu would care no more for his origins. And he would stay with her until the end of time. And since he was asking then the better.

"If that's what you want then ok. But I'll wait for you to be older." she answered.

" Why ?"

" You body have to be stronger, that's safer."

" Why does it hurt ?" wondered Yuu.

" Yes a bit sadly."

" Oh, okay."

Yuu stopped his questions there. Krul was happy that this has happened as well. The litte one was just dying to know, and continued to take her as his mother. However, it would still need a precaution or two. As to banish the subject of conversation the other vampires had with him. Krul then asked if the little one was hungry. Yuu replied in the affirmative, and immediately another question germinated.

"But what about you mom ? I always see you drinking but never eating, why is that ?"

Ouch. There however she won't be able to hide it. Hopefully it will not disgust him too and above all, than it would not scare him too much. By choosing the right words that should be fine.

« That's because my food is different from yours. Vampires can only drink, we were made like this. » she begun.

« And what do you drink ? »

She hesitated a moment.

« Blood. »

« Blood ? Like when I hurt myself ? » interroagted Yuu, puzzled.

« Yes. This is our nature Yuu, we can't help about it. »

« Baaah ! But blood is not good ! I have licked a sore once, and it was not good at all." insisted Yuuichiro.

« Not for vampires. »

« Alright. So when I'm one I'll drink it too. »

« You understood it all. And you'll see, you'll be able to do a lot of things. You'll be stronger and faster than a human. »

« Great ! »

Krul took him to the room adjoining her throne room, where she served him a snack. A few minutes later, Crowley Eusford asked to see Krul. He wanted to know how she had managed the problem of the small one identity. She went out with him and stepped away from the door. Krul confessed that she had told him the truth : from the hair tangling to his abandonment in the park by humans. Yuu seemed to take it well, and apparently wanted to be one of them. Eusford round eyes. Well why not. He thought he preferred the small boy remnant among them. Krul however, ordered to avoid the subject in the future, so as not to disturb the child.

« And if he ask ? »

« Then he'll have to come see me. »

The redhead took note of the order, especially since he either did not want that the boy change his opinion about his adoptive family. Yuu came out at that moment, and went cheerfully to the big vampire. He asked if he still wanted to play with him. Eusford nodded. Yuu took him by the hand and led him to his playroom. Krul had indeed booked him a room in which the little one's toys were stored. They played a little football, then knights with figures.

An hour later ... Yuu was lying on his back, Crowley also just opposite.

« Say Crowley ? »

« What is it Yuu ? »

« What serve you your big teeth? »

Gee, today was the day of embarrassing questions.

« That's proof that I'm a vampire, with the red eyes and pointed ears. » responded Crowley.

A little face with emerald eyes appeared in his field of vision.

« But what is it used for ? »

Eusford did not know what to say. Krul didn't mention this detail and especially what to answer.

« I need it to eat, just like you. »

« Oh right I'm silly. Without teeth you wouldn't be able to eat. But wait : I thought vampire drank blood, you don't need teeth to drink ! » said Yuu.

« Oh in that case, do you want me to tear them off ? » asked Crowley.

« No … but why did you say you need them to eat ? »

« Because it's true. You'll understand when you're older. Especially if you're a vampire. Come on, wanna play hide-and-seek ? »

« Yeah I'm hiding ! » exclaimed the kid.

« You're the one always hiding. How about you look for me instead ? »

« Alright ! »

Yuu went and stood against a wall to count, while the vampire left the room.

* * *

In the days that followed, Yuu never spoke of his origins. Answers from Krul had satisfied, even if some remained unresolved, as to know the reason for what he thought was his abandonment. Ferid didn't show himself to the palace as ordered by Krul, and even avoided Yuuichiro except when he demanded to see him. This was altogether infrequently. Anyway, he has perfectly well understood that the subject was taboo. And Yuu found another way to further embarrass his family one more time.

« Say mommy ! »

« What is it Yuu ? »

« How are made vampires ? »

« You have to drink the blood of one of them. »

« Aaaah. So we're not born vampire ? »

« No. »

« Hmmm … but then, how are made humans ? »

Krul rose her head from the file she was reading, and looked at the boy. Ouch.

« I do not know, I became a vampire before, you know. You should perhaps ask other people. » she said, with an embarrassed smile.

« Okay ! »

Fine, time for others to play the parents. And Krul knew perfectly well where Yuu would get an answer to his new question. Besides, they had to be a bit more knowledgeable was it not ? They had reached adulthood and nubile unlike her. Well. Yuu trotted merrily toward Crowley's place. It was Chess Belle who received him, and took him in her arms. She inquired about his health, before asking what brought him.

« I wanted to know : how are made humans ? »

Chess Belle blinked. She had studied this issue recently and remembered well the discomfort she felt. Now explain this to Yuuichiro ... no. Better to avoid.

« Eeeerrr … I think you should ask someone else. » she said, putting him down.

« Alright. »

Yuu went away elsewhere. He crossed Horn Skuld who received him with kindness. When Yuu asked her the question, the blonde remained silent.

« I think you should ask someone else. » she finally responded.

Yuu sighed. So to the next. He seeks Crowley he found seated at a table, turning a red liquid in a stemmed glass.

« Hello Crowley ! » claimed the little one.

« Hello Yuu, what brings you here this time ? » asked the noble, between two sips.

« I want to know how are made humans ! »

Crowley gulped and began to cough. He then watched Yuuichiro smiling at him as usual. God, but does all little humans posed this kind of question ? And their parents, what do they anwser ?

« Did you ask your mother ? » prevaricated the noble.

« Yeeees ! And to Chess and Horn too. So, do you know or not ? » said Yuu, rising his head to heaven.

« Yes yes I know but … »

« Tell me then. »

That's right Crowley, tell the boy. We're watching you. Or we imagine you.

« Well it's … it's a bit complicated. » said the ginger, uncomfortable.

« Really but why ? »

« Because huuum … how to tell you ? »

On the other side, Chess Belle and Horn Skuld were listening at doors, curious to see how their master was going to get out of this embarrassment. Crowley bit his lip, eyes on Yuu awaiting his response.

« So what ? » resumed Yuu, getting impatient.

« One minute will you. I said it wasn't easy. »

Yuu's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

* * *

« I think that you don't know actually. »

« Yes I do ! » objected Crowley.

« Then what are you waiting for ? »

Chess and Horn giggled away.

« Well … first we need … grownups. » begun Crowley.

His fingers strum on his glass. Silence followed this early response. Yuu was still waiting, as saw the vampire.

« And then ? »

« And then … they have to marry. »

« What is marry ? »

« It's getting married, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they get married and have a child. » explained Crowley.

He thought this would suffice as an explanation to the child. However, this brought in contrast to other questions.

« But can't they have one without being married ? »

« Oooohmm … I dunno, I don't live among humans you know. »

« Okay. But how do they make the child ? » continued Yuu.

Chess and Horn posted up an interested mine. What would be the answer of their master ? He had started quite well, he can probably negotiate this pitfall. Eusford stared at the kid.

« You'll understand when you're older. »

There. Classic. But not unstoppable.

« Are you kidding me ? I thought you know, so wh aren't you answering me ? » inquired Yuu.

"But ! Because ... it's grownup stuff, that's all. " said Crowley, overwhelmed with embarrassment.

« Yeah sure ! Truth is you don't know. You must have been a vampire before, just like mum. Frankly, can't you tell you don't know ? » reproached Yuu, pointing him.

Crowley looked up to heaven with a growl.

« If that's why you're here then you shouldn't have come ! » replied the ginger.

« That's for sure ! I would not have wasted time! » retorted Yuu.

Crowley rounded eyes. So now, coming to see him was a waste of time. Brat. Yuu crossed his arms with discontent. Crowley poured himself a drink. For a moment, nobody spoke. The other two vampires got ready to leave when the child spoke again.

« You said that when a man and a woman loves each other very much, they got married and have a child. »

Crowley turned his gaze towards him.

"Then …"

Then ? Eusford took a sip of blood, feeling he didn't know why a new puzzle.

« You and mom, you're married ? »

« Prrrrrt ! »

Crowley had spit blood spray. Chess and Horn bit their fingers to keep from bursting out laughing.

« By all the progenitors, what in hell makes you think that ?! » exlaimed Crowley.

« What's a progenitor ? » immediately asked the kid.

« A high-ranked vampire. But let's go back to your question : why do think me and Krul we should be married ? »

« I dunno. Since you're like a dad, and that you said there have to be a man and a woman, I thought so. »

Crowley closed his eyes.

« I'm not you father, Yuu, you know that do you ? » inquired Crowley.

« Yeah yeah I know. But I would have liked you to be my dad. »

Further, the two vampires went mode " _aaaaawwww !_ ". Eusford smiled fondly at the small one.

« Sadly, vampires doesn't have children. » he said, stroking his head.

« Aye I saw, I'm the only one. But say, can I call you dad ? »

The redhead froze, his hand on the head of the small one.

« Maybe you should talk about it with your mother first. Just in case. » advised the ginger.

« Okay ! » smiled the little one.

Crowley finished his meal, while Yuu announced immediately go ask his mother. The redhead reached out to restrain him, but in vain. The boy ran to the palace, stopped on the way to catch his breath, returned and finally went in search of his mother.

* * *

« Ah Yuu. So did you have your answer ? » said Krul with a smile.

« Pfah, I think Crowley doesn't know and he doesn't want to admit it. But I have another question. » responded the child.

« _You don't say._ And what is that new question ? »

« Can Crowley be my dad ? »

Oh Krul's face ! One asked her to marry Arukanu that she wouldn't put less surprised expression. Krul stood a while, looking at smiling Yuuichiro.

« But what for ? » she questionned.

« To have a dad ! I have a mommy but not a dad, and I want one and I want it to be Crowley. » replied Yuu, all simply.

« Hmmm … »

Krul had always read in the magazines-she had documented to properly care for Yuuichiro- that the children had a mother and a father. Apparently it was important to them. And quite honestly, the request surprised only half : Yuu had always loved the redhead and it was mutual. She asked him first of all what the main one in question thought. According to the child, he had replied to speak to her first. Krul saluted the presence of mind of the noble.

« However Yuu, you do realise that since we're vampires, we're different from humans. » inquired Krul.

« Well yeah. »

« So we're not going to be married or I don't know what else. » she warned.

« As long he is my dad, I don't care about the rest. »

Krul took a breath. Obviously, the little one wanted to call him dad and consider him as such. For her, nothing would change. However she would discuss it with him. So she took the hand of her son and they went in Eusford. The latter feared for a moment that she only came to put her bun in reverse.

« So Crowley, Yuu just announced me that he wanted you to be his father from now on. » she began.

« He also told me, and I sent him back to you. » answered carefully Crowley.

« Right. Honestly, I'm not surprised he asks it. This isn't a problem, however we will work one point or two. Thus, I am one who decides and who will have the last word. I'll still take your opinion into account. I warned him that we are different from humans. " stated the vampire.

« So do you want to be my daddy ? » asked Yuu right away.

Crowley looked down at the child who was watching him now with hope. He, dad. He would never have imagined such a thing. But Yuu there obviously was taking to heart about it, because he asked again. Crowley closed his eyes with a smile.

« Fine, I agree Yuu. » he said.

« YYEEEEEAAAAAAH ! »

The child let go of the hand of Krul to jump into the arms of the ginger. The noble received him smiling. Yuu rubbed his forehead against his cheek, overjoyed. How not to be infected by his happiness ? A smile appeared on the lips of the vampires. So much things happened with this little one.


	6. VampiYuu

**Wah, sorry for the delay. Now Yuu's life is about to change. Forever.**

 **Enjoy and review ^^**

* * *

Life continued to flow peacefully in Sanguinem. Yuu grew, and was now eight years old. Like every year, his vampire family had celebrated his birthday and he received toys. Such as ... painting. Except it would have been nice to provide support for this painting. The day after his birthday party, Yuu watched the little box with multicolored gouache tubes. A kit of brushes and a palette were also offered. Yuu pulled out a paintbrush he examined. Well, he would like to paint but on what ? Nobody told him where to do it, especially where not to. The boy stood up and looked around. He had seen paintings on the walls. So he could paint on it, since that was where they laid.

He had no frame but it did not matter: he just has to draw it. It was decided, Yuuichiro would paint on the walls. He went to fetch a cup of water as indicated on the paint can. Because yes, Krul had taken the time to teach him to how read, write and count. This had the advantage of occupying the small one, developing his intelligence and to offer both set additional times. Yuu returned carrying a glass and a bottle of water. He planned to paint for some time. He put the paint on his palette and dipped his brush. Then he saw the white wall. What could he draw ? Here, a portrait of him and his mom. He began it. Yuu drew the face, two red beads for eyes, quilts ...

He occasionally bent his head to the side to judge the realism of his work. Yeah, it was not too bad. Krul was painted all pink. He then used the black for him, with green eyes. When he finished, Yuu drew a frame around it. Satisfied, he looked at the drawing for a while.

" _Oh, now I'm going to paint dad with us._ " he tought.

So new framework, this time with daddy Crowley alongside them. The vampire seemed to have a scarlet octopus instead of hair. He brandished his sword almost as long as him. Krul looked like a pink and black pole, and Yuu a black match. The brush on the ear, Yuu smiled. Nice work. Further, he painted Chess Belle Horn and Skuld. The blonde had two huge circles as a chest, and Chess several blue lines. Yuu also represented Ferid, who with his loose clothes like a rolled umbrella. Naturally, Yuu wanted to show his drawings to his mother.

"Not now honey, continue your drawings, I'll come see them later." responded Krul.

"Alright !"

In this case, move to the next room. Yuu painted flowers and animals on the walls. During that time, Crowley, his aides and Ferid came to visit. Naturally, they came only for one person, the little prince of Sanguinem. They knew they could find him in the room he always shared with his mother, the latter can not bring herself to part with her baby. Krul who had just come to admire the yuunesques paintings.

"AAAAAH !"

The visiting group perceived the Queen's cry. Yuu for his part, arrived in front of, reinforced with his palette, the brush on one ear, a glass of water in one hand and paint spots on the cheeks.

"Oh oh." said Ferid, aptly.

"YUU !" shouted Krul.

"What ?" asked the child.

" Why in hell did you paint on the walls ?" exclaimed Krul, getting out of the room.

" And where was I suppose to paint ?" replied Yuu.

" That must explain the colored vampires we crossed before." guessed Crowley.

Indeed, Yuu sometimes threw his water when it was full of paint. Through a window without checking anyone passing underneath. So a vampire had received dirty water on his clothes, another on the hair.

"Good morning Krul. What's happening ?" asked Ferid.

" It happen that Yuu just got the walls dirty!" answered Krul.

"It's not dirty it's drawings !" protested the kid.

" One not paint on the walls Yuu. It's dirty when it's on the walls." taught Krul.

"But you have paintings on the wall and it's not dirty." objected Yuu.

"Because they are on canvas. But who offered you this paint in the first place ?"

" Hmmm … that was me your Highness." revealed Chess, rising an hand ill-at-ease.

" Ah good job ! And why didn't you gave him paper as well ?"

" Because … I forgot."

"And you ? You didn't think about asking for it too ?" continued Krul, turning on the child.

"But I didn't know I need paper ! There's painting on the walls so I thought I could paint on it." argued Yuu.

" It's useless to scold him for something he didn't know, you Highness. But from now on, Yuu'll know he can paint only on paper or canvas." intervened Crowley.

Krul sighed. She ordered her son to go wash his face. Meanwhile, Ferid asked to see the works of Yuu. The Queen allowed them to enter. The child had represented his family, which touched them first. Ferid's portrait was near the door.

* * *

"Is that me ?" asked the noble, leaning.

"You look like a sun umbrella planted in the ground ! " laughed Crowley.

"And Horn look, we only see your boobs and your hair look like hoops." said Chess Belle.

"Yuu is still little, that's why. You on the other hand, it looks like two eggs and snakes in place of your hair."

Behind them on the other wall, the vampires parents.

" But why did he draw me boobs ?" asked Crowley, astonished.

" I think it's your pectorals, actually." said Krul.

" Bwahahaha ! It looks like you just gave a header to an octopus, and it stayed glued !" laughed Ferid.

"At least I don't look like a sun umbrella." retorted Crowley.

" On the other hand your Majesty … you look like a stake." Said Horn.

"I saw. Didn't I was so squared. Yuu on his side, resemble a match."

" So are my drawings beautiful ?" asked Yuu, entering.

"Eeeerrr …"

" What you don't like them ?"

" Oh yes we do. Very much." said Ferid.

" That's neat ! There's a lot of them in the living room next to the throne room." announced Yuu, his thumb above his shoulder.

" What ? There too ?" said Krul, alarmed.

" Well yeah, you told me to continue so I did."

" Holy crap !"

The queen left the room, followed by the other curious about the result. She stood frozen on the doorstep, looking at the walls adorned with flowers and bizarre creatures. She finally entered at the request of others.

"Wow ! There's it everywhere." said Crowley.

"Those humans really have a weird sight. Where did Yuu see animals like this ?" asked Ferid.

Krul moaned. She returned to see Yuu to explain that she was going to erase the paintings. The small one protested, not understanding why. Krul then suggested to redo but on paper. That way they would be retained.

" But I'm almost out of paint !"

" We'll give it to you, don't worry." assured Krul.

Yuu accepted the compromise. The queen gave orders to clean the painting, while the child was playing with his adoptive father and the others. They stayed with him all day. In the evening, Krul put Yuu to bed and read him a story.

* * *

" Say mom."

" What is it my baby ?"

" You said thaht when I'm older I could be a vampire. I'm bigger now, so when am I going to be a vampire ?" questionned Yuu.

Krul closed the book. He was older but certainly still young. Could he bear the transformation? To her knowledge, no human had been transformed so young. Although ... She herself was still physically speaking child. She was not much older than him at the time of her transformation.

"Well, I think we can do it." She said.

" Yeeaaaah !"

" But Yuu, it will really hurt. You'll have to be sure about it, because you won't be able to reverse." warned Krul.

"And why would I do that ? I'm the only human here."

Indeed. Krul asked still think about it, knowing that there would be things that he could not do, like eating solid food.

" But what about the rest ? Will I still be able to play ?" questionned Yuu.

" I think so. As long as you'll feel the will."

" Then I don't see where's the problem. As long as I stay with you, dad and the other it will be fine."

" Fine. We'll see that in three days."

Krul kissed him on the forehead and wished him good night. She turned off the light and went out. Yuuichiro waited with some impatience the next three days, after which he would be a real vampire like his parents. As promised, his mother came at the end of the day the 3rd day. She asked him if he confirmed his choice. Yuu nodded with a determination she had still never seen. Then she asked him to lie down. Once near him, Krul bit her finger and asked him to open his mouth. She then shed blood in his mouth.

The transformation was very painful. Krul kept the small one motionless during the time of metamorphosis. Finally, Yuu remained completely still, eyes wide open. So that for a moment, Krul was afraid that he was dead. Yuu took a deep breath and turned his head toward her.

" That's it ? I'm a vampire ?" he asked.

"Yes, but you still have to drink human blood." responded Krul, relieved.

Yuu straightened. He touched his face, looking for a change. He frowned, touching his ears. Krul informed him that it would come with time. However, his canines had breakouts. And surprise, fallen baby teeth had been replaced.

"Mommy, I'm thristy." he asked, two hours later.

" There my baby, drink."

Krul handed him a glass of blood. Yuu took it, watched the liquid for a moment and then began to drink. He discovered that the blood was good, even very good. Krul looked at the child's eyes take a carmine hue.

"This is it Yuu, you're a true vampire.

" Yeeeaaah !"

A few minutes later, Yuu leaned on his father lying in a couch.

"Surprise !" he said.

Crowley stared. His eyes ... they were no longer green. But a beautiful red.

"Yuu ? You … you're a vampire ?" asked Crowley, straightening.

" Yeees !" he said, showing his fangs.

Well gosh ! He therefore became a vampire ?

"And when did you do that ?" questionned the ginger.

"Two hours ago with mom. Are you happy ?"

" Er, especially surprised. But yeah, now I'm sure that you'll stay my little scamp !" Crowley gave ruffling his mane.

" Say daddy, will you teach me vampires things ?" interrogated Yuu.

" I thought you mother would handle it." objected Crowley.

"Yeah, but you can teach me how to fight, things like that."

"Fine by me."

"Great !"

He then asked when will they begin. Crowley arose, took the young in the arm and led him through the streets. Along the way, he explained that vampires were running extremely fast, jumping high and were very strong. Yuu asked to start the jump. Crowley put him on the ground, then jumped on the roof of the third house from where they were. Yuu applauded, then began to join. He spurted in the air but vertically.

* * *

" Wooooo ahahaha !" he exclaimed.

He made two short hops over.

" Yuu over here !" called Crowley.

Yuu fell back, folds his legs and jumped. He almost exceeded the house, and Crowley held him by the arm.

"Not bad little scamp. You'll have to learn to dose your strength. Come on, let's try again. We're going in front." the ginger said.

He crossed this time a whole street before landing. Yuu ran on the roof, and he also crosses the street to land alongside his father, who congratulated him. They returned to the ground. Crowley went and stood at the other end of the street, and then asked him to run to him. Yuu complied. Surprised by the speed, he got tangled feet. The child fell and ended his racing weeling to Crowley.

" Wow !" he said, his legs against the adult's one.

"Hahaha !" Don't worry, you'll learn to control yourself quickly."

" Shall we continue then ?"

"Agreed."

During a part of the night, Yuu learned to control his new body. And the jump was what he preferred. He had great views of the city and was much amused. He even began to cling to statues and swing. He bounces off the roof and landed on one of Ferid mansion. The latter heard the sound in his house and came to see what was causing it.

" Yuu ? How did you get up here ?" he asked, surprised.

" Well by jumping, like that." answered the child.

He threw himself into space and landed at the feet of the noble. This is where Ferid understood. So he was officially one of them. The question of his future was settled.

"Are you coming Yuu ?" called Crowley.

" Yes daddy !"

Yuu passed over the balcony and joined Eusford. Both then returned to the palace. Krul was planning to take him out to hunt. Crowley volunteered to follow, and obtained an agreement. Yuu was excited : he never went out of Sanguinem. He was dazzled by the lights of the city. Taking each of the vampires in one hand, the child craned his neck to see everything.

"Say ! Could we climb to the top of a building ?" he asked.

" Okay but first we hunt." responded Krul.

She lead her family to the park, where still linger a rogue or two or a couple.

"Over there. There's a guy in ambush." indicated Crowley.

In effect a man was watching passers at the edge of the park. The three vampires went toward him, then stopped behind bushes.

"Very well. Look carefully at your mother my baby, because it'll be your turn after." announced Krul, releasing the child.

Yuu nodded. Krul pulled away. She had decided to attack from behind, as many predators. Yuu watched with great attention. Krul walked silently despite her heels, focused on her prey. Once close, she grabbed the wrist and dropped the man. Krul followed suit, putting one knee. Krul stopped a hand of the man who sought to replicate the attack. She pulled him toward her until her neck was close to her mouth and bit.

" She's biting him ?" asked Yuu.

" That's it. That what our canines are made for : to suck the blood." informed Crowley.

"Ah. But does it hurt ?"

" No, not really. Maybe a bit in the beginning."

Krul finished her meal. She joined her family in a snap, so that the man could not see what bit him.

"That's how it's done Yuu. You can also knock out your prey." said Krul.

" Do you want to try ?" asked Crowley.

" But … I'm a bit small. Will I be able to do it ?" worried Yuu.

"Yes. If you like, dad will catch you one, and then after you try all alone right ? " Crowley suggested.

"Right."

Yuu saw this hunt as a kind of game, through the eyes of vampires with whom he had always lived. The trio thus departed and arrived in an alley. There Crowley grabbed a tramp he lifted and slammed against the wall.

* * *

" Ha … have mercy !" begged the man.

But the vampire brought him to the ground, up to Yuuichiro.

"There. You can bite him, dear." said Crowley.

You took a step forward, when suddenly the prayer of the man stopped him. The child then saw the fear on the faces of the homeless.

"Don't be afraid Yuu. Go on, bite him in the neck." Said Krul.

" No please, let me go I'm begging you !"

" Silence !" Eusford slammed by shaking him.

Yuu did not know what to do. His father had said it didn't hurt, so why this man was so afraid ? Yuuichiro just wanted to drink that's all.

" Yuu ?" asked Crowley.

The boy wrung his hands, visibly uncomfortable. Crowley pinned the man to the ground and leaned at the height of the child.

"What's wrong little scamp ?" questionned Crowley.

The homeless tried to free himself, but the vampire held him with an iron fist.

"I don't know …"

"He's scaring you, is it ?" inquired Krul.

" It's him who's scared ! Why is he so afraid of us ?"

"Because you're monsters !" exclaimed the tramp.

Wrong answer. Crowley suddenly up and threw him against the wall, against which he knocked out.

"Monsters ?" moaned Yuu.

"Do not listen to him, Yuu. Humans are like that, they want to destroy what they do not understand. But I'll show you what they do with their world, you'll see. They're the real monsters. We only take what we need, they always want more. You smell the air around you?" said Krul, taking his hands.

"Yes."

" Do you feel how it smells compared to Sanguinem ?"

Yuu nodded.

"Well this is because of them. They soil their city."

"Your mother's right Yuu. Look down, you see the dirt ? Our home is always clean. This human is afraid of us because we're predators. All prey are afraid of their predator, it's normal." added Crowley.

Krul asked if he was thirsty, and the little one nodded. He had drunk a small glass just now. The Queen advised him to bite while the man was still unconscious. Yuu took a breath, then walked over to him. He approached the throat and planted fangs there. Finally, he found that it was not unpleasant.

" Don't take too much of it, Yuu." advised Eusford.

Yuu released the man and asked why.

"Some humans don't bear the vampire bites. Come now, let's come back home." Decided Krul.

She held out her hand and Yuu came to take it. The family returned to Sanguinem. Yuu seemed strangely silent, which ultimately concerned adults. Once in the capital, Krul asked him what was wrong.

* * *

"I didn't hunt well."

"Oh, but it does not matter Yuu. Our first time was also not easy, but you will be fine."

" I think this guy scared him, too." added Crowley.

"I will handle it."

Crowley left them to go home. Once in the palace, Krul began to show her son the true face of humans. She spoke of the wars, of human aggressiveness, their greed, their lust for power, pride, pollution and destruction of nature and animals, supporting images. Yuu appeared quite impressed with their stupidity. Krul assured that for these reasons, he should not be afraid of those stupid beasts. Then she said she was proud to take her baby to hunt, and he still managed to bite a human. Yuuichiro gave her a smile and pressed against her.

In the days that followed, Yuu continued to jump like a kangaroo in the capital, under the astonished eyes but ultimately less of his fellows, who were beginning to get used to. The little vampire was developing his agility. At the same time, Crowley taught him the art of the sword. With a wood one that delighted the child, and that he failed to press it into the nose of his father. The redhead showed him how to hold and perform some basic moves. He also went out in the company of a parent. Yuu resolved to knock out his victims, so not to confront their eyes or hear them. He took more confidence in him. From time to time he also explored a little the city with his parents. He witnessed an assault that came corroborate what Krul told him about the human species.

And then towards the end of the year occurred ... an event that would change the face of the world. Humans let loose a virus that led to almost completely destroy their species. Yuu walked with his mother, watching with amazement the state of the streets. People lifeless to the ground, burning cars or recessed, broken windows.

"You see Yuu : that's exactly what I told you. Humans are bad." said Krul.

He could only agree. Why did they do that ? It was stupid. Vampires scattered with orders to gather the children. They would then be taken to Sanguinem. Yuu looked at them. Children ... of his age. But then, he could probably play with them. He was having fun with his parents, but he wanted to have playmates of his age. His mother would certainly agree. When children were gathered, vampires got back to their capital. Krul was very busy for two days, and Yuu did not see her or his father. Instead, he went to see how the kids were installed. He found them terrorized. They were given gray clothes, with bracelets on the wrists and ankles. Yuu also saw a necklace.

"Hey Ferid !" he said, seeing him.

" Good evening Yuu." saluted the noble, pliers inkstand in his hands.

"What are you doing ?"

"I note the identity of children and their number. We'll take care of them now, your mother had to explain it to you."

"Yeah, to protect them from monsters outside, and from the virus. They will give us their blood too. "

"Exactly. It's really not smart on the part of humans to have thus put their children in danger." added Ferid.

" Yeah."

Yuu watched a moment before deciding to visit his father. He found a strange agitation in the mansion. Chess Horn and gathered clothes and weapons in trunks.

"Dad ?" he called when he saw him passing by.

Crowley turned and froze. He had hoped to leave before the child noticing. He had just been transferred to Nagoya and should now live there. A thing he did not know how to explain to his son. And... he felt that the child would be sad. He himself didn't wanted to say goodbye. The three vampires exchanged a look. Crowley asked his aides to continue. Much to face the child now.

" But are you doing ?"

" Yuuichiro … I must tell you something."

The child sensed bad news. Crowley rarely called him by his full name, except when there was something serious. The ginger scratched the back of his head. Hell, he never imagined one day being uncomfortable in front of a child. But nothing was like before or normal since Yuu lived with them.

" I have … I must leave the capital." he confessed.

" Huh but why ?"

"Because I was transferred to another city. Nagoya."

He saw the eyes of the little widened in shock.

" You … you're leaving ?"

" Yes."

" But why ?"

"It is a decision of the Council if progenitors. I'm going to live there to manage the city. " Crowley explained.

" And when are you going to come back ?"

Silence. Yuu was afraid to understand. He felt tears break.

" No … I don't want it … don't go daddy please !" moaned the small one.

Crowley closed his eyes. And now the tears were cascading down the cheeks of the boy.

* * *

"Yuu I'm sorry."

" Don't want you to leave !" exclaimed the child.

Chess Bell and Horn Skuld remained hidden. They either did not feel the courage to face the pain of Yuu.

"But I have no choice. But you know we'll still be able to see each other. I'll come visit you, I promise."

This didn't at all comforted the child. Suddenly he spun around and fled the mansion. The tears almost blinding him, he rushed to the palace. Krul could probably prevent him from leaving. He burst into the throne room where Ferid was reporting to the sovereign.

" Mom !" he called with a breaking voice.

Krul frowned at the desperate face of her child. Then she got up and ran.

"Yuu what is it ?" she worried.

" It's daddy. He's leaving !"

Krul's eyes narrowed. So he had discovered.

" He mustn't leave, you have to tell him to stay, please mommy !" begged Yuu.

"Oh my baby. I'm sorry but I can not do anything. Crowley goes to Nagoya to link with other factions of vampires. I can not forbid it." she said.

" But I don't want him to go, he's my dad we must tell the progenitors !" insisted Yuuichiro.

" They don't care about it Yuu. Believe me."

Yuu looked down. He finally burst into tears. Krul bother to comfort him a little. She winced when she heard the appointment of the ginger. She knew then that Yuu would have broken heart. Alas, her power had limits. Krul waited for the tears of the small one to dry up. She then sent him in her room. Yuu went there and went to stand on the terrace.

Crowley and his aides were ready to leave at dawn. The redhead sighed looking at the palace. He'll miss Yuu. He hesitated to go find him, to bid him farewell. That would certainly be heartbreaking for one as for the other. No, he better not.

" Daaaaddyyyy ! Chess ! Horn !"

And damn. Chess turned, stepped forward and received the little one in the arms, and pressed him hard.

" Don't go." he begged.

"Oh my little Yuu ! I'm going to miss you terribly. " said Chess Belle, moved.

He too held her strongly. Horn then approached him and he jumped at the waist.

"Goodbye little scamp, and take care." she said.

Then ... the worst for last. Yuu hugged his father and burst loudly into tears. Crowley felt moved to, as he had rarely been, facing the distress of one who had adopted him as his father. Yuu cried a while, the hand of the vampire going and coming in his back. The two aides showed a desolate mine. Yuu calmed down a bit, and the ginger took advantage to put him to the ground.

"I have to go. But I was really happy to meet you, little scamp. " he said, leaning to his height.

"Promise me you'll come see me ! You're still my dad even if you go away."

"But of course my dear, it's not because I'm leaving that it will change. I would return as soon as possible, I promise."

Crowley gave him a kiss on the forehead, while Yuu held him against him. The adult hugged hima little strong. Damn that was hard ! He also wondered why, especially when he thought about Yuu. Finally, he had to leave. Crowley released Yuu, keeping his hands in his to the last. Yuu stood watching them go all three. He even cried a little and went to the palace without stop whining.


	7. First friends

**Now that his father is gone, Yuu tries to find a substitute.**

 **Enjoy and comment ^^**

* * *

Two months passed since the departure of Crowley. Yuu had refused to drink for three days, and remained prostrate in his room. Only the painful thirst had convinced him to drink. Finally, he had ventured outside, watching the little humans settling. And then, it occurred to him the idea of walking in their midst. The children watched him go with some surprise. He seemed to have their age and yet he was a vampire. The only one of this case clearly. Finally, as they were accustomed to see him, Yuu decided to make contact. He stopped at a first child, and said hello. Alas, young people were already traumatized by vampires. Little one chose to flee. Yuu watched him go. Well too bad, he'll try it with another. Unfortunately, they all fled.

Yuu returns to the palace disappointed. His mother eventually get wind of his contact attempts and came to interrogate her child over.

"Well, I'm quite bored since dad left. And I thought I'll finally have friends of my age."

" But humans are here to feed us Yuu. I didn't remember teaching you to play with food." said Krul softly.

« Of course ! How can you play with blood ? » retorted Yuu, raising his arms.

« In any case, humans and vampires don't mingle. »

But Yuu did not hear it that way. So he returned the next day to the children's homes. He found a girl of his age, with brown hair playing with a younger one with quilts.

« Good morning. » he greeted.

The girls interrupt their game. The older took the little girl in her arms to escape.

« No wait don't go ! I just want to play. » said Yuu.

The oldest stopped skeptically. She stared at him a moment, then finally made a call :

« Mika ! »

A boy then stormed out of the house. Seeing Yuu he stood in front of the girls.

« I know you. You're that kind of vampire child who comes every day. »

« Yes. I'm looking for someone to play with. » answered Yuu, without caring about the words.

« Play ? » said Mika, unbelieving.

A vampire wanted to play with them ? But ... they only take their usual blood and treated them like cattle, objects.

« Yeah. I'm bored all alone. There's no one of my age at the palace. » precised.

Mika frowned in an expression of incomprehension. He watched his interlocutor. He didn't wear that hard, cold air of the other vampires, nor haughty look. And indeed, Mika did not see anyone else in the condition of this vampire. It was possible that he wants to play.

« Sorry, we don't play with vampires. »

Mika came out to others and dragged them into the house. Yuu sighed. He certainly had no luck at the moment. If Crowley had been there he would have taught him to wield the sword, and he would have been busy. Yuu went back home. The day after he returned. He found the girls of yesterday, occupied at drawing on the floor. Yuu sat on a low wall to watch. Further, Mika also watched. This lasted for a while, until two common vampires pass and pushes the youngest child and even crushes her hand. The older rushed to comfort her.

* * *

« Frankly can't you watch where you're going you idiots ?! » she said.

The last word didn't please apparently. A vampire spun around, walked straight toward the girl he grabbed by the neck. He lifted and suspended her in the void. Mika opened his mouth when suddenly a voice is heard.

« Hey ! »

It was Yuuichiro. He get down of the low wall.

« Put her down. » he ordered.

The vampire who held the girl stared.

« You put her down or do I have to get angry ? » he insisted.

The vampire who knew him prefered to obey. No need to irritate his mother.

« And next time, pay attention to where you put your big feets. Now get lost. » resumed Yuu.

The vampires left. Yuu advanced to the brunette who was recovering.

« Are you alright ? » he asked.

« Yeah … but why did you that ? »

« What, you mean I should've let them throw you in the void, that's it ? » smiled Yuu, a bit surprised.

« Akane ! » he heard.

Mika rushes to his comrade on which he laid his hands. Thinking he was no longer useful, Yuu turned his back.

« Wait ! » called Mika.

Yuu half turned. Mika looked down, then him again.

« You … »

Yuu waited.

« Do you want to play with us ? »

Akane looked at Mika round eyes. Yuu smiled and gladly accepted.

« Mika ! » she said, low voice.

« What, he saved your life no ? That's mean he isn't bad. » responded Mika.

Akane looked down. Yuu stopped in front of them and asked them what they wanted to play.

The youngsters exchanged glances, not knowing what to say. Yuuichiro proposed then a board game. Mika agreed. The little vampire asked them to follow to choose one at home. Mika and Akane made road towards the palace. The blonde and his friend rounded eyes as they were approaching. Yuu therefore actually lived there. But who was he ? Still, they followed him.

« Ara Yuu, what are you doing with humans ? » interpellated Ferid.

« We're going to choose a game. » said Yuu, arriving at his games room door.

« You're playing with food ? Yuu, I don't think your mother would approve, as cute they might be. » resumed the noble.

Mika and Akane were not reassured to see a noble vampire so close to them.

« It's okay I'm not hurting anybody. Come then. » resumed the child, opening the door.

The two children hurried to enter after him. Yuu opened the cupboard, where the games were stored. Mika and Akane parted mouth before the mountain of toys that were there.

« Is all of this yours ? » asked Akane.

« Yes. You can choose a toy or two if you want. I've got so many, I can give you some. » responded Yuu, while examinating some game boxes.

« Re … really ? Can I ? »

« If I say so. I'll tell the others I offered them to you, no need for them to think you stole them. » continued Yuu.

Akane was amazed. Mika was right about him : even as a vampire Yuu was kind. The girl approached, uncertain : she would like to bring something good for the others. Mika for his part, approached the vampire who asked him to help him choose. The blonde chose Monopoly. Yuu nodded, gave him the box while he placed the others.

* * *

« By the way, the vampire just now talked about your mother. Who is it ? » questionned Mika, straightening up.

« Krul Tepes. She's the queen of vampires. And my father is Crowley Eusford, a 13th progenitors with red bangs. » answered Yuu, closing his cupboard.

Mika opened his mouth. This meant that Yuu was neither more nor less than the prince of the city. That's why he could order the other to leave. Akane for her side, not knew what to choose for her siblings. Yuu joined her.

« So did you choose ? » he asked.

« Em er … no. »

« Ah. Well listens ... right, take this football balloon. I have another one. And also a dinette. This is Ferid who had offered me for my five years, but I've never played to. Does it suit you? » suggested Yuu, taking the objects.

Akane merely nodded, moved. Toys, real toys. The trio decided to leave the playroom. They left the palace and returned to the house where the humans lived. The rest of the children watched them approach. Akane came to show them the gifts Yuuichiro gave.

« Oh right, my name is Mikaela Hyakuya. » said the blonde.

« And I'm Yuuichiro. » smiled the vampire.

Mika introduced the rest of his family : Taichi, Akane and Suri who was crushed by hand ( _The first that Ferid killed in the anime. I don't know her name then I invent._ ) and others. Yuu greeted everyone with enthusiasm. Children relaxed when they knew that the vampire offered them toys and brought a Monopoly. They entered to start the game. Yuuichiro remained in Hyakuya all day. They played soccer, hide and seek, invented stories which they were the heroes. When the vampire thirst felt dawn, he announced that he was to return. The youngsters saluted the little prince, hoping to see him again the next day. Yuu spun through the air.

Indeed, Yuuichiro returned the next day, and those after. Krul watched. He playing with humans seemed odd, but Yuu found his joy of living again. Hehad been grumpy since the departure of his father, the smile disappeared from his face. While there he was himself again . So Krul decided to say nothing. Yuu had informed her that he provided from time to time toys to his little human friends. It was still curious to see a vampire making friends with humans. From a window, she saw that Yuu jumped. The vampire was carrying a child on his back as he walked. The little behind him was laughing.

Yuu went on roofs, swayed on statues and glided over the walls. He returned after ten minutes.

« There ! Now who's turn it is ? » he said.

« Me me me ! » responded several voices.

It was to randomly select the next child to be able to ride on a vampire. But ultimately, everyone could do it. Akane was afraid to go so high, so Yuu merely there to walk on roofs and run at moderate speed. Mika on the other hand, was like any other and uttered cries of joy, every time the young vampire leapt into the air. Yuu did his best to please him. Below, they watched in amazement. Yuuichiro did not care : as for the rest they would deal with it. By late afternoon, the little brown left his comrades. On returning to the palace, he had a surprise.

« Hey there little scamp ! » he heard.

« DADDY ! »

Yuu rushed to Crowley and plunge on him. The redhead made him twirl. Yuu covered the ginger's face of kisses, who laughed.

« Finally you're back, you took your sweet tim seriously. » said Yuu, in his arms.

« Woah there, don't scold your father. So what's this story, it seems that you play with humans ? » said Crowley, putting him down.

« Yeah, I'm bored since you're not here anymore. And where are Chess Belle and Horn Skuld ? »

« In the living room, drinking. Come, we'll join them. »

Crowley took Yuu's little hand, then they went to the room where the other two vampires were. Chess rushed to Yuu who jumped to her neck. He did the same with Horn, although she demonstrated some restraint.

* * *

A moment later, Yuu sipped a glass of blood located between Crowley and Chess Belle. The adults exchanged a few words on the affairs of the outside. Yuu then asked how his father was in Nagoya. Crowley described to him the town hall where he had taken up residence. Yuu knew that the place was not as good as his home by Sanguinem. Chess added that indeed, wihout the small one it was boring. Yuu smiled. After that, the redhead asked the boy if he wanted to resume his course of sword.

« YEAH ! » he exclaimed, raising his arms.

He immediately followed him, taking his hand. Crowley went to his former home, where he had left some weapons in case. Yuu had also left his wooden sword. He discovered that she had taken the dust, and blew on it. Crowley pulled out one his size, then began by recalling the bases for his son. When he was assured that the child was performing correctly the requested actions, he passed on to another lesson. Thus they spent the whole night together, alternating learning and games and especially with the aides of the noble. In the morning, Yuu swallowed a glass of blood before spinning to join the Hyakuya family.

« Is it healthy to let him play with livestock ? » he asked Krul.

« In the extent that it contributes to his happiness, yes. Yuu became withdrawn the day you left. He did not want to drink during the three days following your departure, and he no longer played either. » she said, getting close to the window.

They could see Yu entertaining his friends with his famous jumps.

« I know it's odd for a vampire, but it's making him happy. And he's still young. Yuuichiro is is only interested in this family, and as long as he doesn't intent to shake everything up, I let him doing as he pleases. » continued Krul.

Crowley looked outside again. He admitted that he preferred to see the little one lively and spirited, than sad. He stood for a moment to see him emerging from the houses, each time a different child with him. Then Yuu stopped jumping. The game was over. Crowley therefore got away from the window. He could not stay long in the capital, and had only come to see him. He quietly went to the place where were the Hyakuya, according to the indications of Ferid. Hyakuya ... the sect who had experienced the seraph of the end. These kids were coming from it, they therefore necessarily suffered these searches. Krul knew certainly, so was Ferid. Did Yuu risks something by being as close to them ? Probably not, Krul would never let him approach otherwise.

He hid in a house angle. The family and the young vampire were playing outside in the street. Yuu had brought his accessories of drawings, paint, pencils and paper. The little one seemed really happy, as Crowley had always known him. He saw him laughing with the children, talk to them without any fear emanating from the man cubs. They accepted him them regardless of their differences. Yuuichiro suddenly raised his head, then turned. Crowley had already turned and walked away. Later in the evening, he announced having to go to his son.

« Aw already ! » moaned Yuu.

« Yes little scamp. I'm sorry but I can't leave Nagoya for too long. » responded softly Crowley, a hand in the dark hair.

« But when are you going to live here again ? »

« I have no idea, unfortunately. »

Yuu sighed. He then hugged his father against him, then each of the accompanying vampires and watched them leave. The child was disappointed, though now he had his friends to comfort him. And them, they were gone for long stay or even forever. So he went home. To see them, and greet him with affection gave him a smile, and he already felt better. For their part, the children confessed glad to have him as a friend. Yuuichiro was really nice, and he also brought them toys, sometimes new he claimed his mother. It would be nice to go and get them, but the queen was not in favor of him going out, and taking the risk of encountering Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

Mika also thought that Yuu protected them from other vampires. No one dared raise a hand against one of them since he saved Akane. Even the other children did not dare to approach. Because whatever one may think, solidarity does not necessarily prevailed among the captives. Older children sometimes racketeering younger, or others with favor of a noble as Ferid. But as Yuuichiro was the Prince of Sanguinem, to provoke him would be provoking the queen in person, the Hyakuya family was fine. Despite this, Mika thought of a rumor that was circulating. If he offered his blood for a noble, the latter could offer compensation. Like food, something Yuu never brought.

« _Maybe if I ask him he would brought some._ » thought Mika, sat on his home roof.

But on the other hand, Mika felt a reluctance to ask. Because his friendship with the Prince of Japan stirred up jealousy. They treated them of vampires little doggies, toys or worse. For example, they were bound to offer something to Yuu in exchange for what they received. Or in Sanguinem, it was unpopular kids let themselves be bitten by a noble, even among prisoners. If he were to use this ploy to improve the lives of his family, Mika preferred that only him knows. It's been almost a year they were locked in the underground city. Yuuichiro was their only ray of sunshine in this nightmare. Suddenly, a cry he recognized as belonging to one of his sisters rang. Mika jumped up and ran to the roof edge.

« Come on give that car ! » asked a boy who was holdig her by the hair.

« Noooo it's mine ! » answered the little girl, who was holding a car toy against her chest.

" Pfah ! A kid who spawn with vampires do not own anything! So obey you filthy dog ! »

Mika began to get off the roof as fast as he could to defend his sister. But as he turned after reaching the ground, he discovered the perpetrator experiencing Yuuichiro. The vampire kept the boy's arm stuck up his back.

* * *

« Care to repeat that ? What did you call my friend ? » whispered Yuu in his ear.

Mika went to his sister, a girl with glasses and blue hair.

« Let … let me go ! » moaned the kid.

« Not until you apologize ! Come on ! » resumed Yuu, lifting the painful arm.

He turned to the kid Hyakuya then repeated his order. The captive apologized for his behavior.

« And this is your last warning, or else I'll transform you into a dry sponge. » concluded Yuu.

He threw the boy to the ground who moved on several meters. He fled without waiting. Yuu then turned to his friends.

« Are you okay Yuki ? » he asked.

« Yes, thanks a lot for your help. » she said with a small smile.

« You're welcome, we're friends aren't we ? »

« Yeah ! »

Mika asked his sister to return. The child obeyed and reached the house.

« Thanks for your help. » said Mika to Yuuichiro.

« You're welcome. But I don't understand : why did he attack her ? » questionned the little vampire.

« I dunno, I think he wanted to steal her toy. » responded Mika.

He lied in part. He knew very well why his sister had been assaulted. However he could not admit it to Yuuichiro. On the one hand it would make him sad, on the other they needed his friendship and protection.

« He called her filthy dog … » resumed the young vampire.

The young vampire was pensive. Mika gave him a look.

« Mika … »

The blond completely turns his face towards the brown.

« Is it because of me ? Do the other children hate you because we're friends ? »

Mika looked down. What to answer to that ... Yuu certainly could not understand that for humans it was a struggle everyday. He was on the winning side, and to the best place.

« Mika ? Answer me please. » commanded Yuu.

« Why do you want to know ? » evaded the blond.

« According to you ? I want to know if I put all of you in danger ! » answered Yuu.

« No Yuu, on the contrary. If you had not been there, Akane would have died last year. Here, it's one of my sisters who ran out of being beaten. You protect us, and you make my family happy by playing with us and giving us lots of things. But … seen who you are that is to say, a vampire and the Prince of Sanguinem, it makes others jealous. »

« Jealous ? But I'm not doind anything wrong. » said Yuu, surprised.

Jealousy was a feeling that was unknown to him, he had never felt and did not understand.

« I told you, it's not you fault. Jealousy is part of human nature. »

« Maybe I should play with them too. » suggested the little vampire.

« You tried last year, but they didn't accept you. Too bad for them. » resumed Mika.

« You're right. Plus I don't wanna be friends with someone who just assault people like that. »

Mika smiled. He was afraid for a moment that Yuuichiro would withdraw his friendship, believing that this would protect them. Because as soon as it would be known, the rest of the kids like that one just now, would not fail to take their revenge. The blond didn't want to abuse or posing as a profiteer, yet he was realistic: they need to be well seen by Yuuichiro. It was undeniable. Akane suddenly left the house. Having learned the intervention of brown she had to thank him in person. The rest of the siblings went after him, and also formulated their thanks.

« It's nice of you, but it's only natural. » smiled Yuu.

Akane would have wanted to offer him something in thanks. However, Yuu had everything he wanted. Except maybe ... yes, she knew what to get him. She asked the youngest to go because it was getting late.

« Yuu ? » she asked, once everyone inside except Mika.

« Hmm ? »

« In exchange of your help, I'd like to offer you some of my blood. » she said.

Mika who also took the way to his home froze. No, if Akane was doing it this would confirm the rumors of them.

« Er … it's kind of you Akane, but I'm not thirsty. And you know, it's forbidden for us vampires to bite in a city. We can only do it outside. » revealed Yuu.

Mika sighed in relief. He knew a little that what he heard was unlawful : see the reaction of others ...

« Really ? In that case, I don't want to embarrass you. » smiled Akane.

She was about to offer him to pour it into a glass but Mika's forestalled.

« You can go now Akane. It's really nice of you to want to offer a gift, but Yuuichiro isn't thirsty. I'm going home too, good evening Yuuichiro. »

« Good evening and good night ! See you tomorrow ! » saluted the dark haired one.

Mika pushed his sister in the house. A little surprised, the latter asked him what was taking him. The blond who listened if the vampire walked away, turned her a serious look.

* * *

« I'll tell you when everybody is asleep. » he whispered.

Akane was reading that night, a storybook of course offered by their friend with long teeth. Once all the little plunged in sleep, Akane silently closed his book and then slipped to Mika.

« So, what did you want to tell me ? » she murmured

« It's about this blood affair. I know you thought right, but there's a reason Yuki has been assaulted. » begun Mika.

« Yeah I know, he wanted to steal from her. » answered Akane.

But her adoptive brother shook his head.

« I mean why her. That's because he knew that Yuu is our friend. Because of this ... we are treated badly by others. They take us for his pets, and believe we offer him our blood in exchange for everything else. They are jealous that we have favor with the little prince of the city. For them it's not normal. »

Akane remained silent, rather shocked by what she learned. Not a single second she had imagined it. She understood why Mika had more or less prevented her from giving blood to a vampire.

« But ... we're just friends. Yuuichiro decided alone to share what he has with us. » said Akane.

« I'm aware of that. But I told you the other are jealous. Do you you realize that we are the only humans to have entered the palace just to play ? We were going out every time without the slightest damage, which is not the case for everyone. »

« So what can we do ? » asked Akane.

« Nothing at all. Especially nothing. We need the friendship of Yuuichiro, and not just to pass the time. He protects us as you noted earlier. What do you think will happen if the guy of just now suddenly learned that Yuu rejected us ? »

Akane recognized the reality of the case. This friendship, it was not without consequences, something they had been blissfully ignorant until now.

« Still, this isn't very fair to Yuu. » resumed Akane.

« Oh don't worry, he understood. We talked about it just before you arrive. I told him the truth and that he was needed at all levels. »

« Thank you Mika. It is still a miserable thing. We're just playing innocently, without thinking for a moment to abuse him. »

« Yeah, but nothing can be done. Yuu tried to be friends with others before us, and they were afraid of him. This is normal, yet I bet that today they bitterly regret it. » reminded Mika.

« Especially that we also rejected him like the others the first time. We did become friends by pure chance really. He could very well have been elsewhere the day he saved me. » added the little girl.

Mika nodded. He then recommended silence to his sister, who nodded.

Yuuichiro for his part, was determined to protect his friends. So the day after the incident, he had to intervene to rescue this time Mika. The big brother of the one who had attacked the little Hyakuya, suddenly grabbed him from behind and dragged him into an alley, where he threw him on the ground.

« You're gonna pay for what happened to my little bro ! » he said before sending a kick in the stomach.

Mika's breath hitched. But suddenly, his attacker was thrown against a wall. Yuuichiro seized him by the neck and struck him in the stomach. Then he threw him, and lifted him face to heaven. He took the momentum before throwing as far as he could the preteen. Yuu has maybe the physical appearance of a child of eight years, but he had the strength of a vampire. Besides, Crowley Eusford had occasionally taught him how to fight. Yuu was back to the attacker, still rolling over the floor. He passed him and stopped him with one foot on him. Then he grabbed him by the collar and dragged him outside the lane.

« Listen you lot ! » he called.

Children present turn their heads toward him.

« The Hyakuyas are my friends ! They do not need to give me anything, it's me that offer them because I said so ! And if I still take one of you to attack them like this moron ...»

Yuu raised seemingly effortless his victim by the ankles, then began to swirl him as a disc. He turned more and faster under the stunned and frightened gaze of the assistance. Mika who has raised, stopped at the edge of the lane, the belly painful. He saw Yuu throw the boy over the roofs of houses.

« I'll make him know what the word pain really means ! Was I clear ? » he stated.

Silence in the audience.

« I didn't hear you ! » he exclaimed, showing his fangs this time.

A fearful _yes !_ sounded. Yuu orders them to pass the message well, because he won't repeat himself. Suddenly seeing his friend, the vampire went to him.

« Mika are you all right ? Not too hurt ? » he inquired.

« No I'm ok, thanks to you. » smiled Mika.

The young vampire dragged his friend, thinking to lead him home. Noticing that everyone was looking at them, Yuu turned them a terrible look and asked them what they wanted. That was enough so that the audience scatters. Mika was touched by the action of the brown one. He came to proclaim to the world that the Hyakuyas were his friends and therefore untouchable. With any luck, the attacks would end.

« Yuuichiro. » they heard.

Ferid stood on their left holding by the neck that kid he had swung. This last one was swollen and unconscious.

« Could you please avoid to throw peolpe through my home ? » said the noble, showing the accidented one.

« What makes you think it's me ? » asked innocently Yuu.

« Because there's only you who can do that. »

« Woops. Sorry Ferid, I didn't see I was throwing him to your place. » smiled Yuu.

« I sure hope this isn't a new game. You already put enough mess in my house before. »

« Really ? I don't remember it. »

« But we do, my house and me. » concluded the noble, releasing his burden.

Yuu apologize one more time, then got away with Mika.


	8. Betrayal

**Everything isn't always nice and fun in life. Time to learn that, Yuu.**

 **Enjoy and comment !**

* * *

Four years had passed since the end of the world. Yuu mentally grew in contact with his friends. The first year was not easy for them, their friendship with the Prince of Sanguinem had aroused jealousy. First in the form of insults and attacks. But Yuu has quickly stopped it. Since they had not been molested. Yuu continued to bring them some objects: books, pencils, toys, blankets or pillows he did pick out. However, he did not think to bring them food, believing that the food given to the young was enough. Mika had thought to ask him, when he realized that the vampire was doing well enough as it is, without any other consideration than friendship.

However, he was aware of a rumor that another noble could remedy the situation. He would only give a little of his blood, which was not over priced. So the twelve years old boy had made his decision : he went to the mansion of Ferid Bathory. The idea that Yuuichiro may not appreciate had crossed the noble's mind, and especially the fact that if the little one bit also his comrades that could be considered as theft. And theft of blood was put to death among the vampires. But Mika assured him that Yuu asked nothing, and respected the vampire law. This assertion swept the last of the noble reticence. So he agreed. In exchange, Mika would have access to good food and could even bring it back to his family.

It lasted quite a while. Mika hid his double life to his family and especially to Yuu. But Akane one day discovered it all.

« Mika ! You give your blood to a vampire ? » she exclaimed.

« Yes, how do you think I get the ingredients for your curry ? » he answered.

« But ! I thought it was Yuichiro who gave them, as for the rest ! » said the young girl.

« Yuu is actually doing more than enough for us like that. I'm not a profiteer, me. I give a little of my blood, that's all and that's not much. I might as well do that for my family right ? » resumed Mika.

« But how long will you do this trade ? » asked Akane.

Mika did not answer. He didn't know. He might pretend it was nothing to him, the truth was that in reality it was humiliating. He was solding himself for his family, but was sold anyway. The young did not know how long he could endure this regimen. Meanwhile, it was necessary to deceive. Look good in front of his family and before Yuuichiro. Fortunately, Ferid bit him in the shoulders, where he could hide the bite marks. He also saw to pass several days between visits so they heal. But his will was weakening days passing. Especially when he had to face the look of Akane. Mika felt soiled. They were trapped here for the rest of their days. These are the reasons that led him one day to make a fatal decision.

During his visit, Mika subtilized a map and a weapon. It was time. They had to leave this place, this prison. Akane, who was waiting for him like every night, was the first aware of his plan. Mika asked her to wake everyone up. After that, the family went out at night to win its freedom.

« Mika, if we're going Yuu will be sad. » objected one of the kids.

« I know. But we can not stay in Sanguinem anylonger. » responded Mika.

He apologized mentally tothe little vampire since they were out of their home. He hoped that their friend would understand. He equally thanked him for all the joy he had brought them, but now their paths separated. Mika's heart lightened when they approached their goal. Alas, they quickly understood what death trap they had fallen in. Ferid Bathory blocked their way when they reached the exit. Mika was petrified. No ... a game ... it was a game for the vampire. Ferid went out to Suri, grabbed her and bit.

« SURI ! » screamed Akane.

Suddenly Ferid stopped. He felt something coming. Suddenly Yuuichiro jumped on his shoulders, and violently pulled his hair. Ferid let out a very little manly cry.

« LET HER GO ! » he yelled.

Suri fell to the ground, lifeless. Ferid struggled.

« RUN ! Don't stay here ! » shouted Yuu.

Mika pulled himself together, and ordered his family to run to the exit. With shouting children rushed. Ferid hissed : Yuu would derail his plan.

* * *

He eventually took off the vampire from his head, at the price of a few strands. He threw away the little one, then sped to deal with the fugitives. But Yuuichiro bounced against a wall and got back. Mika then used his weapon and shot the noble to move him away. Ferid dodged. Yuu heard the ball whistle over his head. Correcting its trajectory, Bathory caught Akane that he pierced with his hand. He then cut the throat of a small one.

« AKANE ! » screamed Yuu and Mika.

The vampire rushed toward the blond who fired again. The dodge of the noble allowed Yuu joining and tackle his legs. Then grabbing him by an ankle he threw him away. While Yuuichiro dam Ferid, Mika Akane dragged by her shoulders.

« Mika ... leave me ... bring the others ... to safety. » she articulated.

« No way I'm gonna leave you behind ! We're going all out or not ! » answered Mika.

« Mika ! » called Yuki, the one with glasses.

Akane struggled and fell to the ground. She pushed Mika.

« Just go you idiot ! You can't do anything for me, and Yuu won't be able to hold back the vampire for long ! » she exclaimed.

Mika looked up, noting that his vampire friend was once again cast on the ground by Ferid. The latter had torn clothes and even an arm missing he immediately tied up.

« Run ! » resumed Akane.

To tears, Mika got up and ran to the exit. His sister and the others ran with him. In the tunnel, the little blonde screamed his despair. Inside, Akane smiled. On the whole family, only two had died. Ferid noticing the flight of the children narrowed eyes. Yuu's also noticed. He then rushed to Akane, who was bleeding to death.

« AKANE ! Hold on please ! »

« Yuu ... thank you ... thanks to you ... others are safe. » she breathed.

Yuu felt the dawn tears. He took the hand of his friend.

« What's happening here ? » said a feminine voice.

Krul Tepes came on. She immediately noticed her son and his desperate mine.

« He tried to kill my friends ! » he revealed, showing Ferid.

Krul turns her gaze to Ferid.

« Really now. You let one one my precious seraphs escape. » she said, approaching Yuu and Akane.

« Mom can you save her ? » asked Yuu.

« Yes I can. She just has to become a vampire. » responded Krul.

« No … thanks. » whispered Akane.

« The choice is not yours I'm afraid. » resumed Krul, while biting her lip.

She then shed her blood in the mouth of the girl. Yuu was charged to keep her still during the process. During that time, Krul went to have a word with her congener. Yuu looked at Akane's wound closing, a sign that the transformation was effective. Akane was sweating, out of breath.

« Akane ! » said Yuu, lifting her.

He held her against him, relieved that she was still alive. But the concerned one for her part, was devastated. Now she was a vampire. She was no longer a human being, she could not be part of her family. Yuu released her.

« It's going to be alright Akane, I'll take care of you. You'lle probably be able to live at the palace with me now. » he said.

Ferid left. Krul then turned to her son and certainly now an adoptive daughter. She was not as good a subject as that which had escaped, but she would satisfied in the moment. She could probably use it to find the other.

« Well you two, it's time to go home. » said Krul.

« Yes mom. Thanks a lot for saving my friend. » smiled Yuu.

« You're welcome my baby. »

Akane was in shock. Two of her family members had been killed, and she became a vampire. Outside, Mika and the others had finally managed to get out of the vampire city. They discovered the outside world. It was winter and it had snowed. The smalls ones were shivering. Mika started walking. They had to find shelter quickly. The guilt was crushing his heart, and he struggled against tears. It was all his fault. If only he had listened Akane and asked Yuu what he needed, none of this would have happened. Akane and the other two would be still alive. Fortunately Yuuichiro intervened. He did not know how he found them, but he thanked him. Thanks to him, a good part of his family had escaped a disastrous fate.

* * *

« Well that wasn't planned. » he heard.

Startled, Mika looked up. He saw ... a human. A hooded adult man, accompanied by two women.

« I thought that just one of you would get out there, not a whole band. Oh well, what is done is done. » resumed the man.

Mika said nothing. So there were still people out ? Vampires had lied to them. Humanity had not extinguished. Akane ... Mika felt tears running down his cheeks, but this time with relief. They were saved. He walked over to the man whom he hugged. The other children also threw themselves into adult arms, hit hard by their escape. The trio of soldiers therefore found to calm this little world, before taking them with them.

Meanwhile, Yuu had been forced to wear Akane in his arms. The girl was paralyzed. Yuu laid her in his room. Eyes wide open and mouth open, Akane seemed disconnected. Yuu watched a moment. He shook her by the shoulder, in vain. It was all the fault of Ferid. The young vampire felt the rage invade. He left the room, then rushed towards the noble mansion. He passed before three people he did not recognize.

« Yuu ? » said Chess Belle.

« He looks angry. » added Horn Skuld.

« He's heading to Ferid's home. Stay here. » ordered Crowley.

The noble with red strands rushed.

For his part, Yuu smashed the door of the mansion. Advising Ferid surprised by this tumult, he rushed at him and jumped him on the chest. The progenitor collapsed to the ground.

« WHY DID YOU DO THIS ?! » roared the child.

« Yuuichiro. In case you didn't noticed, your little friends were trying to flee. What is strictly prohibited. » answered calmly Ferid.

« ARE YOU KIDDING ME ? YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL THEM ! » resumed Yuu, grabbing his clothes this time.

While talking he crashed his head on the floor. Ferid grabbed the little brown around the waist, and pushed him away. Yuu released him, but soon returned to the attack. Ferid dodged. The young fell back on his feet and continued. But Yuu suddenly grabbed his opponent by an ankle when he stepped aside. The vampire tugged, unbalancing Bathory. Then twirling he sent him against a wall. Without giving him time to recover, he rushed to him with a roar of rage. But he was stopped halfway.

« Yuuichiro ! But what the hell is wrong with you ? » exclaimed Crowley, holding him by shoulders.

« Aaah Crowley-kun. You'd be nice to teach your son some good manners. » said Ferid, straightening.

« And you, can you tell me what you did to my son for him to be like that ? » interrogated the ginger.

« He tried to kill my friend this rotter ! » exclaimed Yuu, struggling.

« Huh ? »

« Some livestock just escaped tonight. I simply intervened to prevent that. » precised Ferid.

« YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL THEM FOR THAT ! » yelled again Yuuichiro.

He escaped from the grip of Crowley and rushed again on the other one. Ferid stopped him by putting a hand on his head. But the child grabbed his wrist, grabbed top with his other hand and literally made him an outlet. Eusford thought that his lessons were bearing fruit, even if he would have liked another than Ferid to pay the price. Yuu placed a foot on the throat of the adult and then twisted his hand.

« Now listen to me you stupid idiot ! If you ever dare to approach Akane, I'll rip your head off ! » threatened Yuuichiro.

« You look like your mother when you're angry. » smiled Bathory.

In response Yuu broke his hand. Crowley intervened and approached the small one. However, he then released Ferid and ran out of the mansion. Ferid put his fingers up and then got up to finish by arranging his clothes.

« That's what happen when you let children playing with livestock. » he said.

Crowley returned him a sidelong glance. He did not like what the noble did to Yuu. He didn't even seem to notice the return of his father. So he preferred to leave the place without a word. He found that his aides whom he informed of the situation. Chess reviled Ferid for daring to upset the prince. She knew they could not trust this guy. Eusford said nothing. He entered the palace and went into Krul's chamber, where Yuu was supposed to be. He suddenly heard crying, but from a feminine voice. Through the crack in the door, he found a girl in cattle held pay all the tears of her body in Yuu's arms. Both were sitting on the floor. A tear rolled down the cheek of Yuu.

« Yuu. » said Chess Belle.

« Better to leave them for now. » said Crowley.

« But … »

« Come now, Chess. » said Horn Skuld.

The three vampires departed. Inside, Yuu stroked the head of Akane. He returned to say he had gone to explain with the responsible of the tragedy. Which had acted as a trigger for the young vampire, screaming her despair. Yuu shared her sorrow : he had lost all his friends, two of them were dead. Moreover, he felt the act of Ferid as a treason. He knew that the Hyakuyas were his friends, yet he had attacked. Yuu didn't want them to leave either, though not to the point of murder. Ferid could simply have stun or block them. But no, he has to made blood shed. And that Yuu would never forgive him. Eventually Akane's tears dried up.

* * *

« Forgive me Akane, I couldn't protect them all. » he said.

« It's not your fault Yuu. On the contrary, thanks to you most them could escape. » responded the concerned one, wiping her eyes.

« But by the way, why did you want to leave ?» questionned Yuu.

Akane then looked down. Then after a moment of silence, she told him everything. How Mika had come to give blood against food, how he had experienced it as a humiliation he had not bear in the end. So he had stolen a map and a gun, and then they fled.

« But … but why didn't he ask me ? I would have bring food ! » exclaimed Yuu.

« Because he didn't want to take advantage of the situation. You were already doing so much for us. »

« Well of course we're friends. I mean I never had the sensation you were abusing or whatever. I'm the one who came to you in the first place. » recalled the vampire.

« I know right. But now is not the time to lament : what's done is done. » continued Akane.

« Still, to want to leave … » resumed Yuu.

« You can not understand. You, you're a vampire and the prince of the city. You always had everything you wanted : toys, parents and a family that loves you and freedom. All that was taken from us. We are slaves here, food suppliers and that's it. If one of us dies, your kind do not care. »

Yuu sighed. It is true that his situation was not comparable to that of Hyakuya's. If he had not been a vampire and one of them instead, without doubt he would have done the same. Hey, speaking of parents, he had not even said hello to his father. Barely had he paid attention to him. But he could not let Akane alone.

« That is true. But I'll take care of you now. I will teach you what you need to know to live well here. After ... » he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Akane looked at him.

« After I don't know. We'll see. Maybe you'll have the opportunity to see Mika and the others again. »

Akane sighed. What a pity. The girl suddenly yawned, exhausted by all these emotions. Yuu was embarrassed : he did not know if he could allow her to sleep in the bed that he still happened to share with his mother. But where else to lodge her ? He had an idea. He took Akane in his arms, then went out through the window. Jumping on roofs, Yuu led his small protégée in the Eusford mansion. If his memory was good there was a small bed, where Yuu sometimes napped. The vampire had taken it expressly for the child, a little big because he thought he would grow. He put Akane on the threshold. This was not closed, needless to vampires. He then led upstairs. The bed was still there. Yuu took the blanket and shook it out to remove dust, like the pillow.

« Yuu where are we ? » interrogated Akane.

« At my father's place. This room was for me before. You can sleep here, and rest assure I will stay up. » announced Yuu.

Sleeping, she did not know if she could. Yet she was a nervous wreck. Also slept she did so. Akane was a moment surprised to sleep in a bed. Yuuichiro for his part, took the chair Crowley used to settle on until the little brown fall sleep. For a moment, Akane remained open eyes. Then, the emotional fatigue taking over, she fell asleep. Five minutes later, Yuu perceived noise down. Moving silently, he went to see. Eusford and the others were just coming back. Yuu looked behind him : they might wake up his friend. And he wanted to see his father. Finding that the girl did not need him, Yuu went through the door and closed it quietly. He went down the stairs, the trio was in the salon.

« Yuu ! » exclaimed Chess happily.

« Hi Chess. » said Yuu, hands in his pockets, with a little smile.

The vampire ran to him and hugged him against her. Yuu hugged her with some gratitude.

« So little scamp, is that it you're calm now ? » asked Crowley, approaching.

« No. If I ever meet Ferid he'll better keep aloof from me. » said Yuu, still angry.

« Yuuichiro, he is a noble higher up than you and an adult. Therefore you are asked to behave and be polite with him. » made Crowley notice.

« And don't you want me to kiss him while you're at it ? Better he doesn't come close to me and Akane. » retorted Yuu.

Crowley sighed. He would eventually forget about it in a while. Meanwhile, Yuu came to him at his request, and they embraced. Yuu felt much calmer in the arms of the tall vampire. Crowley kept the kid against him for a moment. Until the child straightened in alert. He pulled away from the arms of his father, and sped like lightning from above.

« Akane ! » he called.

Downstairs Crowley blinked. Would they have a guest by any chance ? He went upstairs too. Yuuichiro had brought a little girl in his room. Well, the little one was early. The latter jumped discovering the tall figure on the doorstep, and hid behind the brown.

« Don't be afraid, it's just my father. Dad this is Akane. Mom turned her a while ago. She is to stay with me. »

« I see. But next time, warn me before bringing someone here. » simply said Eusford.

« Sorry. She was tired and I didn't know where else to bring her. »

Crowley just went.

* * *

Three days after the tragedy, Akane was in front Krul Tepes. The queen watched her. The girl was thirsty, she could see it very well. So she asked what one brings her a child. But Akane refused to touch it. Yuuichiro asked to specifically take care of his friend.

« As you wish Yuu. You'll be responsible of her then. » accepted Krul.

Yuu thanked her cheerfully, making the sovereign smile. He then brought Akane with him.

« You should drink a little you know. You don't look well. »

« I'm not thirsty. »

« Come on, it's obvious you're thristy. It's painful for a vampire. »

But the girl refused to touch human blood. The next day, Yuu brought her a glass of blood. He tried to make her drink, but she looked away. The prince insisted, she protested. He put the glass under her nose. Akane struck the object that rolled on the ground.

« I don't want to be a monster ! » she yelled.

Yuu froze.

« A monster … so that's how you see me. » he said.

Akane froze, realizing what she had just said. Yuu stood up and left the parlor where they were. Akane bit her lip and swayed on her feet. Two hours later, Yuu returned to find her. The brunette had not moved. She glanced to her fellow being.

« I'm sorry Yuu. I wasn't thinking about you but the other one. The one who killed Suri and one of my brothers. I didn't want to become a vampire, I want to be human again. » she said with a broken voice.

« But if you don't drink then you'll die. And how are you going to find the others ? » said Yuu.

Akane didn't reply.

« Fine, I know what we will do. You're gonna drink my blood. Usually it's forbidden but never mind. It's urgent and it's not human blood. » decided Yuu.

Akane looked up at him. Yuu scratched his neck. The blood flowing from the wound made Akane drool. Yuu then enjoined her to help herself. Timidly the brunette approached, then leaned toward the vampire's neck. Blood intensely relieved her. Akane quenched her thirst.

« Thank you. » she whispered.

« You're welcome. But you know … about being human again I don't think it's possible. » informed Yuu.

Akane down eyes again. But she couldn't remain so, Mika and the other would hate her if she became a vampire. That intrigued Yuu.

« How do you know ? He didn't hate me, although I'm a vampire. And you, you're his family so even if you drink human blood they won't be mad at you. »

Akane ponded these words. The thirst had been terrible, spreading pain throughout her whole body. How long could she bear this ? Not very long she was afraid. But maybe Yuuichiro was right. After all they had finally appreciate him, and almost forgot that he was a vampire. Plus Mika and all other were completely unaware she had survived. They thought she was dead. Akane was already a vampire, it was too late. Reversing was probably impossible. It was not as if it were a curse. She had received blood that was mixed with hers and had metamorphosed into depth. How to undo that ? If it was feasible it would be known without doubt.

« I have to think about it. » she said.

Yuu smiled. To pass the time he proposed a game, but the girl was really not in the mood. She even wondered if she would be able to play again one day. Yuu therefore left her alone, falling back on a book. Crowley had returned to Nagoya. Busy taking care of her friend and comfort her, Yuu had barely seen him. Too bad, he's most urgent needs.

« Say Yuu. » started Akane, sat before a french-window.

« What ? »

« What will be my future here ? »

The little brown haired, lying on one of the couches blinked. Then he slipped a bookmark and closed his book.

* * *

« Good question. I never really thought about it. » he confessed.

« Really ? Well it is true that you you're a special case. But for someone like me ... I do not think I can spend my days playing. » said Akane, turning to him.

« Why not ? »

« I don't know if it'll be possible. »

« If it is I who ask then no doubt that yes. You must still play a little Akane. It will do you good, and then you have to keep smiling for your family. » resumed Yuu, kneeling.

« Yes surely. Mika always did his best to amuse everyone. He would not like me to be sad, and surely find him also to have fun wherever he is. » admitted Akane.

« That's good. Otherwise, it is true that if you want to find them one day, it involves going out since they are outside. So ... you will have to learn to fight. » thought Yuu.

« To fight ... yes you're right. Because I'll certainly have to protect my family one day. What should I do ? » questionned the girl.

« We'll ask my mother, she must know. Otherwise, come here, let's play a little. »

Akane smiled, stood up and joined the brown one. They went to his room to start a board game. Concentrated on her game, Akane did not remember anything else. She relaxed and smiled slightly. She looked up her playing partner. Fortunately he was there, she would not be left to herself among the vampires. Yuuichiro would be her best, and certainly the only support. The young one then proposed another game, to continue to occupy his friend. But Akane then asked to go to the queen, to begin her training as soon as possible. Yuu preceded her in the hallways.

« Oya, here come Yuu and his great friend. » said a voice they'd rather not hear.

Yuuichiro's face immediately becomes cold. He put an arm across Akane, who was watching the noble with fright.

« Don't approach. » warned Yuu.

« Ooooh you're so cute when you play the fair knight, my little Yuu ! » rhapsodized Ferid.

« I'm serious Ferid. Let us pass or I won't hesitate to hit you. »

« Haaahaaa ! Very well sir protector. Just pass then. » said Ferid, making a reverence.

Yuu took Akane's hand. The girl was petrified, and hid as best she could behind her friend, but given the size difference it was not very useful. Ferid gave her a sly look. The children went away and atteint the throne room without incident.

« Ah Yuu, what brings you my baby ? » said Krul, discovering him.

« Moooom, I'm not a baby anymore ! I'm coming for Akane, she want to learn how to fight. » answered Yuu.

« Very well. We'll get her to follow the guards curriculum. » responded the queen.

« Cool ! When will she begin ? » asked Yuu with a smile.

« In two days. Meanwhile, go find her new clothes. »

Yuu nodded, then motioned for the girl to follow him. Akane bowed to Krul before joining her friend. A vampire took Akane measures in a room, then announced to have to make them. So it willtake a little time. This formality completed, the children returned to play.


	9. Little rebellion

**Yuu is begining to show signs of rebellion ... and someone is paying the price.**

 **Enjoy and review !**

* * *

Crowley Eusford knocked at a door and entered. Yuuchiro stood on his bed. On the other side stood Akane. The girl had taken two more years. But she would not go further into the age, because she sported vampires red eyes now. Her will had lasted only two years. Until now, Yuu had seen to provide his blood. Alas, it happened that he could arrive in time. So one day, thirsty, Akane tried to hold out before cracking and attack a child. She had bitten him before realizing what she was doing. When Yuuichiro had found her, her eyes were red. He sent her a small sorry smile. Akane had lowered her head, her hair hiding her face. The boy she had bitten took advantage to get free and escape.

" You requested me, little scamp ?" asked Crowley.

"Yes dad. Akane is going on a mission with you and I'd like to come." he said.

" Let me guess : your mother said no." guessed the ginger one, putting his hand on his hips.

"Bingo. She still doesn't want me to follow the guards lessons … she said I'm too young." said Yuu, eyes like marbles.

"Hahaha ! She refuses to see that despite your appearance, you're maturing." laughed Crowley.

" Don't mention it ! Thankfully you're still teaching me swordplay. But can't you talk about it to her, like I don't know, we want to spend more time together." continued Yuu.

"You know as well as me that your mother has the last word about you, that's part of our agreement." reminded Crowley.

" But when in hell is she going to let me live ?" exclaimed Yuu, rising his hands.

Crowley laughed again. Krul had not changed a comma in regard to her son, that she still called my baby. But even if he was no longer physically growing up, his mind continued to evolve. And therefore, the little vampire aspired to greater freedoms. The ginger announced that it was time for Yuu to take his sword lesson. While he was there, he would also assess the level of Akane. Both therefore left the room of the Eusford mansion down to the armory. Crowley decided to start with Akane, thinking it hardly take him long. The young vampire took out her weapon, the face smooth. When Crowley drew his, the confrontation began.

The red haired clashed his blade against that of Akane, who gritted his teeth. As expected from a high-ranking nobleman, he was strong. Very strong. The adult let her strike a few shots before disarming her as nothing.

"Good. This is enough. You still have a lot to learn, but it's not bad given your age." he declared.

Akane said nothing and went to pick up her weapon. Yuu went in turn in the combat area, hopping like a kid.

"Yuu, focus." Said Crowley.

" But I am, my dear daddy." said the child with great joy.

Crowley rolled his eyes. He then squared off.

"You know, I'm really so happy you're here today. When you left I thought I would never see you again." he said with a sad face.

"…"

Crowley meanwhile, wondered what was planning the little brown. He had not changed either, still cute even as a vampire. Finally, the adult charged, and Yuu blocked cheerfully. He returned one of his kids smiles which he had the secret, and that melted some. He even laughed.

"My daaaaddyyyy !" he suddenly said, jumping on him as for a hug.

"Wah !"

Yuu rubbed his face against that of the ginger, who lowered his sword. He sighed softly, not without smiling. It was not still very vampire like attitude. But while Crowley was about to pat the back of the brown in response to his affection, he felt a sharp thing on his throat.

"Yuu. What are you doing ?" he asked.

" Trapping you of course. If I wanted so I could have ripped your head." said the little one with a mischievous smile.

Crowley could not help but smile at the cunning of Yuu, who placed a dagger on his father's neck.

"You little demon ! You know you're cute and you're taking advantage of it !"

"Hell yeah ! Mom is well placed to know. Even if it doesn't always work."

Yuu took his knife and went down. However, Crowley has not decided the end of the battle, and raised his sword. Yuu pulled away by doing the wheel without hands. He then bent down to avoid a blade stroke. He even slip between Eusford legs, then sent his feet in the knees of the adult. Unbalanced, the adult fell and landed to his knees. Nevertheless, he placed his sword behind him to receive that of the child. When Crowley turned, Yuuichiro passed over him. By always bouncing everywhere around the city, the little brunette had become particularly agile. That pleased the redhead : it spiced their confrontation. The fight lasted longer than Akane. Yuu had, had to say, more experience.

* * *

"Very good little scamp ! You're becoming tough." congratulated Crowley, after disarming him.

"Moh already giving up ?" said Yuu.

Crowley returned him a sarcastic smile.

"I don't want to hurt you, my little one."

" Say rather that you're afraid of getting something stuck !" retorted the young, crossing his arms.

" Hmmm don't provoke me, little scamp. Come on, time for exercises."

Akane therefore joined them and listened to the instructions. Two hours later, the lesson was over. Yuu again asked his father to speak of this mission story to Krul, with a characteristic smile. Crowley rolled his eyes and said he would see. Yeah. Yuu guessed what it meant. He turned his back on his father and proposed a game to his comrade. Eusford therefore went to the palace for a first briefing on the mission, given by the sovereign.

"Where's Akane ?" she asked, stopping by Ferid.

"With our son. Who by the way, confessed to me he has desire for air baptism." answered Eusford.

" Oh really. So he talked to you about it. Would have bet on it. The answer is still no." said Krul.

" You're aware that he still, let's say, growing mentally. He'll end up resenting you for depriving him of freedom." continued Eusford.

"He's too young that's final." replied the sovereign.

" But yet once, you weren't afraid of him going out to hunt." reminded Crowley.

" Things happened to change,in case you didn't notice Crowley."

" Say ! Could you manage your marital issues at another time, and above all else where ?" intervened Ferid.

Krul then tossed him a blow on the head that knocked Bathory on the side. Fortunately he was sitting on a sofa.

"Fine then, we'll see that later. Let's get back to the main topic."

Further, Akane who was pursuing Yuu on the roofs of the city suddenly stopped with a shout. Yuu stopped too, surprised.

"The reunion ! I totally forgot about it !" exclaimed Akane.

"Eh ?"

"There was a reunion about the mission I should have been there ! Shiiiit !" she panicked.

Yuu joined her and suggested to get there, it was perhaps not too late. Akane hesitated. Whether now or later, she might still be scolded. Both vampires so spun. Akane timidly knocked on the door.

"There you are Akane. Come in and next time don't be late." snapped Krul.

The girl walked head down. She sat down not far from Eusford, while the queen resumed. Half an hour later the meeting ended. Akane asked the tall ginger to make her a summary of what she had missed. The departure was scheduled on the night. Akane therefore preferred to go prepare. The girl was staying at the Eusford manor, since Yuu had brought her to sleep after her metamorphosis. The latter did not formalized, after all he was not often there. Yuuichiro for his part, was awaiting the return of his father to ask him if he could have talked to Krul.

" It is still no." informed Crowley.

" Gaaaah ! But when I am to get out of here ?" shouted Yuu.

" I dunno my little one."

"Maybe I should have grow a little bit more before becoming a vampire."

"I don't know if it would have changed anything. Anyway, I gotta go I must prepare myself." concluded Crowley.

Yuu sighed. Okay, well he was going to take things in hand. He went out of the mansion after greeting everyone. But instead of returning to the palace, the prince of Sanguinem went to a different place. Later, Akane left the mansion in company of Crowley. She would be alone with Ferid ... that wasn't good news for her. Even vampire she had not forgotten what he had done. Since she was new, Akane had kept her latest human thoughts, including aversion she had for the 7th progenitor. The latter smiled at the young vampire who turned away. The trio climbed into an airplane. A moment later, the engine roars. He rolled a moment on the runway before taking altitude.

* * *

" _This is the first time I'm taking the plane … too bad Yuuichiro isn't here to see that._ " she thought.

Akane was standing next to a window, where she remained screwed most of the trip. The brunette did not think of anything, not even to his fellow passengers. Ferid rose from his chair to stretch his legs a bit and drink. He therefore went deep down where once officiated the stewardesses. The noble uncorked a bottle, humming, and arranged three glasses on a tray itself on a sideboard. Then he raised an eyebrow. Ferid turned and approached an empty seat.

"Well what do we have here ! A stowaway !"

Ferid reached out.

" OW ! CROOOWLEEEY !"

The redhead looked up and leaned into the aisle. He found his friend's forearm and his head taken by ... he raised his eyebrows and jumped.

" Yuuichiro ! But are you doing here ?" he exclaimed.

Yuu had leaped from his hiding, biting Ferid in the forearm and grabbing his hair. Eusford took his son by the size, and then ordered him to drop the noble. Yuu merely squint eyes, pulling more on white locks, making Ferid whining.

"Yuu let him go now !" said Crowley, on a authoritarian voice.

"Faaaah ! Best education right here." breathed Ferid, once free.

" You sissy !" retorted Yuu, in his father's arms.

"Hey you ! Are you aware that your mother is going to rip my head off, when she'll know you came ?" asked Eusford.

" Don't worry, I wont' let her. But it's about time I discover the world a little. Sanguinem is nice, but there's not only that in life."

"Anyway, it's too late to turn around. So let's get back and sit." said Ferid.

He pushed the feeder while Crowley was going to stick his son next to Akane. The brunette cheerfully greeted the young, surprised though.

The rest of the trip passed without incident. When it was time to land, Crowley held Yuu by the collar.

" Go on, I must talk to my son." he said to his comrades.

Ferid got out first followed by Akane. Yuu looked up at the redhead.

" You're to wait us here. It shouldn't be long." ordered Crowley.

" Huh ? I didn't come all the way long just to stay on a plane !" protested Yuu, turning.

" Yuuichiro. This is not a game right ? You risk being injured or even killed. So you stay here for your safety. You can take a walk around the airport, but formal defense to follow us." insisted Crowley.

"So what is it for you to teach me to defend myself, if I can't even use it ? And I will not let Akane alone with the sissy."

Crowley closed his eyes with a sigh.

"That's it or your mother will never let me see you again."

Yuu opened his mouth then closed it. He then lowered his head and agreed to stay here. Crowley ruffled his hair, and then went out. Yuu sat on the steps of the bridge, looking away. He had hoped to discover a little the outside world, but if it was to risk of never seeing his father ... which disappeared over the horizon. The young vampire decided to explore a little bit the airport. Which was after all better than nothing. He still hoped Akane would pull through. Yuu discovered a cart used to pull luggage wagons. He climbed over, found the key remained over and turned. The engine purred. The brown haired pressed the pedals and accidentally pulled the gear lever and the cart drove off.

A little farther …

* * *

"Are you sure Yuuichiro won't follow us ?" asked Ferid.

"I can only hope for it." replied Crowley.

In turn, they arrived to their goal. Ferid drew his sword, and then launched an attack that smashed the door. After that, the three vampires rushed inside. The fight was fast : the humans inside had no chance against such powerful vampires. Akane watched in awe a funny creature in a glass tube, which asked him to kill her.

"But what is that thing ?" she asked.

"That ? This is the most taboo experience possible: the Seraph of the end. Humans do it on their own kind. Besides ... your friend Mika and others are in the hands of an organization responsible for the end of the world." responded Ferid.

"What ?" said Akane.

Crowley who was wiping his sword, turns his gaze to the noble coming towards the young vampire.

"Exactly. The Japanese Imperial Demon Army practiced this kind of masterpiece. And you and your whole family have made it part. The orphanage where you were was tasked to provide guinea pigs. You have suffered like others experiences." revealed Ferid.

"No …" breathed Akane.

"I assure you it is true. You can even ask Krul Tepes : Why do you think she got you transformed ? By compassion ?"

"You're lying …"

"Then find the truth by yourself, then." said Ferid, turning his back on her.

Akane gaped. She, an experimental subject ? But she had no memory. But still, she often wondered why Krul had saved. Only at the request of Yuuichiro ? However, the words she had uttered that day ... seraph. So Ferid was right. She was a lab rat, and Mika and others too. How awful. If she was still human, Akane would have felt sick. She came into shock. The trio returned to the airport. Yuu where gaily tossing and veered into his cart. He climbed on a stone pan and executed a great leap before falling. Suddenly seeing the others, Yuu turned the wheel and rolled toward them. He jumped from the halfway cart, leaving the right to continue its road toward Ferid.

"I believe your son resent me." he said, stopping the vehicle.

Crowley smiled : no kidding. He passed his hand in the young one's hair. Yuu suddenly noticed Akane shocked look. Naturally, he immediately inquired what was wrong. Akane left the two adults vampires away before teaching him what Ferid explained. Yuu round eyes when he knew.

"Two secs." he said.

He ran to Ferid which he administered a vigorous kick in the bottom. Ferid fell face against the ground, the cap on the head. The nobleman turned and pulled away.

"May I know what I did to deserve again your anger Yuu ?" he asked.

" Because you're idiot !"

Yuu returned to Akane, providing his response to Bathory. She had to tell him what she had learned. Bathory sighed and stood up.

"We really need you to have a conversation about me with your little one, Crowley-kun. Just to explain that one do not square his foot on a noble's bottom, prince or not."

Preferably before he lost patience. Ferid has maybe a soft spot for Yuu like the rest of his family, but seriously no kidding.

" Hmmm … Yuuichiro, come over here my son !" called Crowley, folding his index.

Yuu displayed marble eyes. To believe that he had only come to be lectured. Nevertheless he advanced to his father who was waiting hands on hips.

"Could you please avoid to physically attack Ferid ? I remind you he is a high noble."

"And a perfect idiot."

"Whatever. You are bound to respect him. So don't do your escapades over again or I'll end up angry."

"Grmph."

Crowley then looks over his shoulder. Ferid was back on the plane and Akane entered it in turn.

" But thanks anyway. I confess that at times, it itches me too to shove him my foot in his ass." revealed Eusford.

Yuu looks at him with astonishment, before giggling. Crowley, however, asked him to keep the secret. They then returned to the machine which took off.

* * *

Back in Sanguinem, Yuu saw his mother through the window.

"Oops." he said.

" Time to assume your actions Yuu." said Crowley.

The vampire let his head fall back on the glass. Akane patted him on the back. Yuu got off the plane heads down. Krul watched, the foot tapping, arms crossed and looks angry.

"Crowley Eusford. May I know why our son was in this plane ?" she asked, with an abnormally calm voice.

"Because he went in in secret. But rest assured, he stayed at the airport." responded Crowley.

"Do you have any ideas … how WORRY I WAS ?!" shouted Krul.

Yuu lowered his head.

"What's in your head goddamnit ? I specifically ordered you to stay here ! What you do not understand in this sentence ?"

"And you, what do you not understand in the fact that I want to see the outside ?" retorted suddenly Yuu, rising his head.

Krul rised her eyebrows an instant.

"What do you mean ?"

"I want to get out here !"

Krul felt like a blow to the heart. What does he mean, he want to get out ? Was he already so sick of living here with her ? Doesn't he love her anymore ? Ferid who made a few steps forward, then turned toward them.

"I think he just wants to take the air from time to time. Why not for example let him go to his father a week or two ?" he suggested.

Yuu looked at him with surprise. He took his defense ? After the attacks of the little brown ? Krul stared at her adoptive child.

"It would be a good idea indeed. Otherwise, he'll probably do it again." Added Crowley.

The queen lowered her eyes.

"I'll think about it. But for now Yuuichiro, you're punished for three days."

She went on this good words. Yuu looked up Ferid incredulously. The noble returned him a questioningly look.

"Why did you do this ?" asked the dark-haired one.

"Because I have not forgotten that one day you too when you were a baby, you took my defense against your mother. You have prevented her from punishing me, so today I return the favor." answered Ferid.

Naturally, Yuu didn't remember. But Crowley testified the veracity of the anecdote. That left Yuu thoughtful. The foursome left the track and returned to the capital. Yuu was therefore left in his bedroom. He took the opportunity to pounder on Ferid's attitude. He still resented him a little for killing two of his friends. Apart from that, the noble seemed to stick to the prohibition of the prince not to approach Akane. While he could easily ignore it. In all objectivity, Yuuichiro was not above him, even as the adopted son of Krul Tepes. The day of the Hyakuya's escape, Bathory could have easily knocked Yuu. Yet he had not hurt him, just repelled him.

He must have affection for him in this case. Yuu sighed. Ferid had always been a family member. He too loved him very much before this story. What should he do ?

" _I don't know if I can forgive him. But maybe I can give a second chance._ " he thought.

At night Yuu slipped from the room. He reached the manor of Ferid he found busy ... to draw. The young vampire passed through the open window of the small office.

"Oya Yuu, what brings you here ?" wondered Ferid.

"Taking a walk." said simply the young one.

He went and sat on a chair.

" Did you already forget that your mother grounded you ?" resumed the noble.

" She said three days not three nights."

" Haha ! That's true. And so, I'm the one you came to see. I confess being surprise." Said Ferid, rising his eyes from his paper.

Surprised but a bit touched, he had to admit.

"Me too." said Yuu, looking away.

Ferid smiled, then resumed his drawing. For a few minutes there was silence. Finally, Ferid announced that he had finished and asked the child his opninion. Yuu stood up and approached the desk. He looked at the drawing, leaned his head to right and then left before looking up the author.

"Well ?" asked Ferid.

In response, Yuu took the glass put there and sniffed.

" It's ugly isn't it ?" guessed Ferid.

"You're not holding your pencil properly. Your features are irregular. You must not look at your pencil when you draw, but where you want it to go." explained Yuu.

The small one was still drawing and painting, and has much improved since his essays in the room and the living room of his mother. For his anniversaries, he received books to learn to draw.

"Really ?"

" Look. Take your pencil."

Yuu corrected the tool holding, then put his hand on Ferid's one, and led it to draw a straight line. He so draw a face step by step. Yuu continued, and the noblesaw that he was tracing the outline of a face. Neck, shoulders, and back to face which were added two traits that were cutting. On the horizontal one were affixed eyes, on the vertical nose and mouth. Yuu then erased the traits. He added the ears and began to draw hair. Ferid furrowed his brows. Gradually the draw was taking shape and the vampire soon recognized his own face, as the child made him lined with a sure hand. Yuu added shade and perspectives before finally letting go the hand of Ferid.

"Wow ! That's really resembling Yuu." he noticed.

"I'll lend you my books about it if you like. Right, time for me to go." concluded the little one.

He walked to the window, leaving a puzzled Ferid. He was unaware that the child knew how to draw that well. He himself had drawn nothing but maps. Including that Mika had stolen. Yuu disappeared. Ferid looked at the window for a moment before smiling. The little prince of the city seemed to be closer to him again.

* * *

Yuu was back in the palace without Krul had noticed his absence. And just in time, because she came to see if he was still there. Yuu had taken his design stuff, which made believe the sovereign he was occupied. She nodded with satisfaction before closing the door. Yuu heaved a sigh of relief. Well, a few more minutes and she found the room empty. Meanwhile, he decided to actually get down to drawing.

The next night, Yuu was back at Ferid. He dropped his book on his desk in an audible noise.

"Ah you framed it." he noticed, seeing the sketches of the day before under glass.

" Well, I don't really have much opportunities to be portrayed." answered Ferid.

" Of course, you'll eat the photograher."

"Hahaha !"

" But this one isn't really good. I had made another one long ago and painted. I wanted to offer it to you for your birthday, but nobody could give me your date of birth. So I ended up forgetting. " Yuu explained.

He pulled a cardboard folder, and then unfolded a small canvas on which Ferid discovered a beautiful painting of him.

"It took me a moment to decide in which position to draw you. Finally, I drew you up." Said Yuu.

"It's really beautiful Yuu. Thank you." said Ferid, taking the canvas.

"Don't mention it. If you're doing it seriously, you'll be able to do the same."

Ferid looked up from the canvas and put them on the young vampire. Then after a moment's reflection, he asked :

" And you'll teach me ?"

"If you behave, why not." responded Yuu with a smirk.

"Very well. I'm willing to take some lessons." accepted Ferid.

Yuu then invited him to sit down, take a pencil and paper. The young then opened one of the books, and announced they would begin by geometric figures. He corrected the pencil position, and showed him how to draw a line. While the adult applied over and over again, Yuu fashioned a pair of glasses that he cut out in paper. He then put on the nose of the vampire.

"…"

" Humans use this kind of accessory to correct their sight." informed Yuu.

"Do you find me old by any chance ?" asked Ferid.

"Well you do have a musty smell I must say."

Ferid sniffed a sleeve.

"And he believes me. I dunno about the sight, but I know how's the brain."

Ferid raised his head, with a ironically look, while Yuu returned him a wry smile. The noble then returned to his drawing, keeping the glasses paper on the muzzle. He then showed his work to his teacher.

"That' good ! You should make another one. Otherwise, glasses suits you."

" Oh ? Then maybe I should wear it more often, and real ones." responded Ferid.

"At least it gave you a serious look, almost a clever one." continued Yuu.

" Almost clever ? What does that mean, that I look stupid most of the time ?" said the noble, amused.

"Oooh I didn't say a thing !"

" You little scamp ! Wait for it, if I remember well you're ticklish." smiled Ferid.

" Focus on your sketches, instead."

" No no no my young friend. When you provoke a noble, you're to expect consequences."

"Eh ?"

Still, he was obliged to decamp before the advance of Ferid. The 7th progenitor pursued him a moment in the house before capturing him. Yuu soon laughed, squirming on the ground like a worm.

"There. I hope your learned your lesson." said Ferid, releasing him.

" Foof, yes, do not provoke an old one." understood Yuu, rising.

Ferid turned, then finally shook his head and returned to his desk.


	10. Joint custody

**Finally Yuu got to get out of Sanguinem. Will everything be okay ?Not to forget some teenagehood joys.  
**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Krul ended the punishment for her son as agreed, without being doubted for a second that during the three nights he had visited Ferid, to provide him drawing lessons. The little vampire asked if he could go live a little with his father. Krul sighed and agreed. Yuuichiro rejoiced, thanked the queen then spun at Crowley's. He jumped on him as usual before announcing to him the news. Eusford didn't hide his smile, delighted also to have the little one to himself. Or rather, with his aides. He asked the young to go prepare. He found Akane who was returning from a training. He realized that she was going to stay here alone. Yuu broke the news with embarrassment.

« But don't worry ! I'm 14 now, I'm a big girl. » she responded, amused.

« True. So train well, I'll do the same too so we'll fight when I come back. » suggested Yuu.

« Alright ! » smile the brunette.

Yuu went on his way, and arrived in front of Ferid's mansion. He looked for a moment the big house before going there.

« Hey the artist ? Are you there ? » called Yuu.

« Ara Yuu. You're coming at daylight this time ? » asked Ferid, from his library.

« Just to tell you that I'm going to my father's place. So don't bother Akane during my absence and continue to draw. » announced the little dark-haired.

« Oh ? Very well. But what will you do if I annoy your friend ? » wanted to know Bathory.

« It's very simple : smaller I've already put quite a mess at your home. Now that I'm bigger ... well I can do it again but a hundred times worse. So you choose. » said Yuu with a fake innocent smile.

Ferid rounded eyes. Oh yeah. He could destroy everything now, indeed. And that, the noble sure as hell didn't want it.

« I'll remember that Yuu. Have a pleasant stay in Nagoya." he answered.

« Thank you, and don't forget to aerate yourself from time to time. » retorted the young one.

Ferid groaned as the young vampire was going. Once Yuu had collected some toys, his drawing stuff and wooden sword, he hugged his mother who felt very moved. They had never been separated. Yuu reassured Krul and promised he would behave, before running off to join Crowley.

« Take care of you my baby ! And you Crowley watch over him ! No dangerous games, and give him the best blood. And do not let him go outside, it's dangerous and … » she recommanded.

« Moooom ! That enough ! » exlaimed Yuu, embarrassed.

« Don't worry, everything will be okay. I'll take good care of our little one. » assured Crowley.

« I'm not little. » protested Yuu.

« Are you kidding ? Your mother is already small in herself, and she's still taller than you. » said the ginger.

Meanwhile, he took Yuu on his shoulders. The latter smiled with delight. Moments later, he gazed open-mouthed the Mayor of Nagoya.

« Wooooaaah ! It's so big ! »

« Yes, come we'll choose you a room. » responded Crowley, who had put him down.

He holds his hand and let him in. The redhead showed him every room and explained their function, followed by his two assistants.

« My my, we're gonna have some hide-and-seek in there ! » commented Yuu.

« Especially since that we didn't play it for a long time. » said Chess Belle.

« Could we also go outside please ? » asked Yuu to his father.

« Of course ! I planned it, but you won't tell your mother right ? » smiled the ginger.

« YEAH ! »

Yuu then opted for the room next to his father's office. He put his stuff before proposing a game. Crowley having some work, he entrusted the young vampire to his aides, adding that he would come later. Chess Belle took him by the hand and led. The game started quickly, and laughters especially childish filled the hall. When the master of the house appeared, Yuu jumped on him and asked a walk outdoors. Which was granted to him easily. Yuu was delighted to the point that he did not wait and jump straight through a window. Crowley caught him and scolded him a little.

« Say it's a bit ugly anyway. I remember before it was full of light and full of people." commented Yuu, walking alongside his father.

« Yep. You're seeing the result of people's stupidity. »

* * *

Yuu climbed on a car, then ricocheted off a piece of stone and landed on a truck coated with a somersault. He then jumped on a lamppost, threw himself into the void and swayed to another before landing on a roof. Crowley joined him with a bound.

« Mom says there's monsters outside. Did you already see one of them ? »

« Yes of course. They're gigantic, and were also made by humans. » informed the bicolour.

« Certainly they are idiots. Well, if we played perched cat ? »

« Alright. »

« Fine, you're the cat ! »

Father and son played in the ruined city, bounding and bouncing everywhere. They stayed a long time to play out, returning only at night. Eusford proposed to his son to hunt a little, what the young accepted. He no longer feared the reaction of his preys now. Moreover, when humans saw this little one they were often confused. Yuu put forward his innocence, appearing almost harmless. A feeling that never last. But it gave the vampire a definite asset. The night was then dedicated in part to swordplay. Later Yuu was also interested in the work of his adoptive father, who answered all his questions. Crowley also learned that the little brown seemed to reconcile with Ferid, which made him smile.

Later Yuu watched the stars on the roof of the City Hall, alongside his father and the two assists. The child was delighted with his first day, and it seemed to be the case for the other three adults. Yuu turned to the side, leaning his forehead against Eusford's shoulder, who smiled. He had missed the little one, especially the first time. Crowley was still wondering why Yuu had given him an preference after Krul. Maybe because he was the first face he saw on arrival. But he was happy now. The child doomed him boundless affection from the beginning, and it warmed the heart of the ginger. And he never got bored when the little one was there. Dad ... he was a dad. Yuu was not from his blood but who cares.

All following days were identical to the first : games, lessons, affectionate moments with his family, hunting. Yuu felt good in Nagoya. The young vampire did not feel treated like a baby, and was therefore more free to move. Crowley, however always kept an eye on him, especially when he went outside. For the Horsemen of the Apocalypse do not differentiate between humans and vampires. Yuu also noticed it when one of the beast found him. The creature roared. Yuuichiro merely squinting. The thing then launched a long flexible paw provided with a clamp. The young vampire dodged. The monster sent his other leg. Yuu jumped over and sped towards the head of the monster. He unsheathed his sword metal, forged his waist and thrust it into the leather of the beast. At the same time, he dropped into the void held by his sword that split the creature. Yuu withdrew and began to run and cut all the legs. The beast finally collapsed and bleedto death.

« YUU ! » he heard.

Turning half, he discovered his family rushing. Crowley took him in his arms and hugged him against him.

« Are you okay my little scamp ? » asked Crowley.

« According to you ? » smiled Yuu.

Crowley sighed in relief. For a moment he was really scared for his son. So he kept the brown against him. Chess reached out, stroking his arm. Eusford quickly brought his son in the town hall. There, the vampires began to discuss the situation.

« Mayby Krul is right : we shouldn't let him out. He's still so young. » said Chess Belle.

« Huh ? » exclaimed Yuu.

« It's true that it is dangerous. Lord Crowley, I suggest to not let him go outside on his own, even in the street. » approved Horn.

« But … » said Yuu.

« I agree. I was really careless : from now on, one of us will accompany him. » decided Crowley.

« Hey there ! » resumed Yuu.

« We will establish each one turns, so that my son is no longer on his own. However, radio silence on the incident. » recommended the 13th progenitor.

The two female vampires nodded. Yuu struck his head against a wall several times. Crowley was already beginning to establish a schedule, when suddenly the young vampire called out the rather cavalier manner :

« Yo old geezers ! »

Three pairs of round eyes will turn to him.

« Did it hit someone that I had killed one of these monsters alone ? It means that I can defend myself. » he said.

« But those monsters are still too strong for you my son. That's why you must be accompanied. » responded Crowley.

« Hey ! I'm 14 yeard old now, hello ! And what's your lessons purpose ? To stir the air ? » reminded Yuu.

« No but … »

« So relax everyone ! I'm begging you dad, don't be boring like mum okay ? »

Crowley chuckled.

« I'll make you notice that your mother is only trying to protect you, little scamp. »

« Mommy really does need glasses : I'm not 4 anymore. »

« Yuu my dear, try to understand. We don't want something bad happen to you, that's all. » intervened Chess Belle.

« I saw that, thanks. But at least acknowledge that I'm not incapable. »

Crowley approached him and leaned to his height.

« I saw that, my son. I'm really proud that you manage to get rid of it by yourself. But you have to understand that I want to protect you. I'm your father after all. »

Yuu sighed and nodded. Crowley stroked his head and then stood up. Apart from this incident, the rest of Yuuichiro's staying went well. Regarding his escort at each exit, he had to accept it, especially as he was having fun anyway. It was soon time for him to return to Sanguinem. It was his father who brought him there after his farewell to the aides.

* * *

"My baby ! Finally you're back !" said Krul, rushing.

She squeezed him against her and covered him with kisses.

« Mom ! Not in front of everyone ! » said Yuu, with a laugh.

« I don't care about everyone. I wheedle my baby if I want so. » responded Krul.

Yuu rolled his eyes, but hugged back his mother. Apparently she had missed him. Krul then asked how happened the stay of the small one, and if he had behave. Yuu rise his eyes up to heaven, even when he's 100 years he would be nothing but a baby for the queen. Crowley made a summary, obviously hiding the confrontation between the child and a Horseman of the Apocalypse, which would not have failed to blow his head. Krul then invited Eusford for a drink and relax. Yuu meanwhile, went find Akane. The vampire cheerfully greeted him.

« Had any problem during my absence ? » questionned the prince.

« Not the least, anyway I was busy with my training. And you, how was Nagoya ? Good ? » smiled Akane.

« Yes, I hope you'll come with me one day. »

Akane smiled again. Yuu chatted with her a bit before leaving. He went to another corner of the city. There he entered without problem in a mansion, then he crept stealthily. Then coming up behind the one he had come to see, Yuu put his hands over his eyes.

« Guess who it is ? »

« Yuu ! Oh my, you're back ? » said Ferid, turning.

Yuu jumped on the couch.

« That's right, the artist. And you, did you progress a bit while I was gone ? »

« Luckily you talk to me. Come admire my work. » answered Ferid, closing his book.

He brought him to his cabinet, took a folders and then papers. Yuu flashed a serious air, and examined each drawing carefully.

« That's good work. Continue your efforts. » he said, five minutes later.

« Thank for the compliment, professor. »

Yuu store designs in their folder. Then he came to the nobleman to whom he offered a hug. Ferid round eyes, feeling a strange emotion invading him.

« Glad to see you, Fiddy. » said Yuu.

« Fiddy ? Where did you pick that ridiculous nickname ? » asked Bathory.

« Seems that I called you Fid when I begun to talk. I think that's suits you. Well, I'll go check if my father is still around. See ya Fiddy. » explained Yuu.

Ferid looked at him with a jaded mine. This kid would shove his reputation in the air. Nevertheless, he followed Yuu the palace to greet his old friend. Young had obviously preceded him, and greeted him by his nickname. Crowley drank his blood through. Krul held out a glass to her son holding a laugh.

« Yuu my little one, I think we should discuss you and me about this nickname. » said Ferid.

« If you want Fiddy. »

« Pfffrrrr ! » breathed Crowley.

Ferid gave him a menacing look, daring him to continue to scoff. Eusford bowed his head, shoulders still shaking with laughter.

« In short : I'm not sure it's fashionable to call me like that, dear Yuuichiro. Especially in public, because as a noble I have some standing to hold. » explained Bathory.

« I'm happy for you, Fiddy. But as my mother said : I don't care about everyone, I called my student as I please. » said Yuu, shrugging.

« Your student ? » noticed Krul, surprised.

So what could possibly teach such a young vampire to another millennium one?

« Yes, I give him drawing lessons. He is progressing well. »

Oh really. Krul shrugged.

« However I must insist Yuu. Don't call me like that in front of the people. » resumed Ferid.

« I'll think about it, Ferididy. » continued Yuu, nose in his glass.

« WAHAHAH ! » exclaimed Crowley, unable to hold back.

Ferid then raised his fist in view of the fall on the red and brown mane.

« I wouldn't do that I were you, Ferifluffy. Because otherwise I'll have to inflict you an international shame. » warned Yuu, index raised with a smile.

« Heehehehe ! » said Eusford, collapsing on the side.

Ferid made big eyes to the small one, which sends an expression of holy innocence.

« Krul please, could you explain to your son that my name is not deformable ? » asked Ferid.

« I'm afraid that despite the number of times I would explain, he'll only do as he pleases. » responded serenely Krul.

« That's correct, Feriknave. » approved the child.

Crowley buried his face in a pillow, the body shook with laughter. Ferid took a deep breath to calm himself. He wondered if he rather not when the kid resented him. Well. He asked to be served again. Yuu took the pitcher and went to serve.

« Thanks Yuu. »

« You're welcome, Feripet. »

Crowley bit his pillow. Ferid began to grumble while drinking, which caused a series of gurgles that made laugh the little. Eventually, Crowley finally calmed down, and he sat up. Yuu gave him a wink, then served him a drink. It was then time for Yuu's father to go. He hugged his son, thanking him for the laugh in the ear. Yuu also laughed and embraced his father. Crowley ruffled his hair before following Ferid outside. Yuuichiro twitched his nose looking at the closed door. Then he went to open wide and took a breath.

« Goodbye Feridoodoo ! » he shouted loudly.

The concerned stopped with a start, while Crowley ran to hide his laughter. Ferid looked at Yuu, cheeks red of embarrassment. Yuu closed the door. Ferid grumbled in the hallway, while Crowley let go of his laughter outside. He then kept his head down when his friend joined him.

* * *

So Yuuichiro periodically went to Nagoya for about two weeks. He even obtained permission to bring his best friend with him. He also continued to draw in the company of Ferid, who found there a pleasant occupation. The young always gave him strange nicknames, which did not lack Bathory hackles and amused the young.

« Wah fucking ass I have no more paint, shit ! » exclaimed Yuu that day.

He was on one of the terraces of the palace, as he paints alongside Ferid. Who looked at him shocked.

« Yuuichiro ! What the hell is that language ? » exclaimed Krul.

« What ? »

« Your mother's right Yuu, that that sounds very ill in the mouth of a young prince. » approved Ferid, taking some paint on his palette.

« Indeed ! Did your learn such words at your father's place ? » asked Krul, hands on her hips.

« What ? Certainly not, I educate my son well, me ! » said a voice coming from the inside.

« What's that suppose to mean Crowley ? That I raised badly my child ? » said Krul, half turning.

« Still no one talk that way in Nagoya ! » retorted Crowley.

The truth is that Yuu had heard teenagers express themselves in this way, in the streets of Sanguinem.

« Do I understand that it is my fault by chance ? » exclaimed the sovereign.

« It's not mine, still. » continued the ginger.

« Oh relax old ones. » said Yuu with nonchalance.

He took a little paint on the side of Ferid and mixed it.

« You, you are requested not to express yourself that way, understand ?! » resumed Krul.

« Very well, let's do it again : wah kissing bottom, I'm out of paint, defecate ! » said Yuu.

Ferid shows a slight smile while Krul sighed. She then asked him where he got such vocabulary. Yuu turned his eyes to the side, without looking back. He sighed.

" In the streets of the capital." he confessed.

« Well good job. I knew it wasn't healthy to let him play with livestock. » said Crowley, approachingt he door.

« I don't allow you to tell me how to raise my child, Eusford ! » snapped Krul.

« Yes and see the result ! Our son is swearing like hell ! » retorted Crowley.

« Woh come on ! No need to make such a fuss about it ! » exclaimed Yuu.

« And some of us would like to paint in silence. » added Ferid.

« Yuu, I strictly forbid you to ever speak that badly in the future, understand ? » resumed Krul index rised.

« Alriiiight. » sighed the little.

Ah parents I swear ! Crowley went back inside. After a moment, the redhead thought that such incidents might be difficult to avoid. Yuu would have heard any human children, even if he was not playing with. Which by the way, should be the case since the Hyakuyas were gone. And he had never heard Akane swear like a carter. Besides, Yuu turned to them because of the departure of the vampire. He compensated his absence as he could. Krul finally returned too. He and the Queen exchanged an electric eye. Later Yuu himself returned, leaving his painting to dry. He looked at his father and mother, who stared at times like dogs of earthenware.

« Right, mom: dad has nothing to do with that, ok ? And dad, sorry I wanted to change my mind after your departure. » he said.

« Nevertheless, no one lecture me about your education. » continued Krul.

« I'm his father, I have a word to say in it, it's part of the deal. » reminded Crowley.

« I can rip off your head too ! »

« Aaaah but what a pair of laxatives you are ! That, I have chosen you well ! » exclaimed Yuu.

« Surely you mean lax. » Ferid intervened, having also completed his work.

« No, laxatives ! They have to look in the dictionary to know the meaning ! Anyway I'm leaving, there's too much a turd atmophere here ! Just for three poor words ! » resumed the little one.

Yuu went through the living room in an angry walk, and slammed the door of the salon.

« What's a laxative ? » asked Chess Belle.

« Do you have a dictionary here, Highness ? » asked Ferid.

Krul indicated the library in a corner, wearily. Bathory walked there, took the book and leafed through the pages. He gave a chuckle.

« So : a laxative is a product that humans use against constipation. I take it that Yuu thinks you are, pardon the term, bitchy. » explained the noble.

At least he had the culture. Crowley and Krul rounded eyes before vilifying their son, who was not there to hear them. Horn Skuld tried to ease the conflict, noting that since Yuu was free to move, he would necessarily have heard humans at one time or another. The Queen calmed down a bit. The important thing was that the child did not repeat. However, no excuses to the father, not that between nobles especially from the Queen. Although she had accused him first. Crowley for his part, thought it was a very good thing Krul ignore that her baby went out to play outside in Nagoya. She would make him eat his braid and push his sword where you think. Some moments later, the vampire went to the room of the young.

« Hello. » said Crowley.

« Yes what is it for this time ? » said Yuu.

« Come on Yuu, don't be pigheaded. Swearing as you do is not pleasant to hear. » responded Crowley.

« Mph. »

The redhead smiled and stroked his head. Yuu muttered an apology and received a kiss on the head. Krul came to that moment. She kept a neutral expression.

« So Yuu ? Do you understand that you mustn't say bad words ? » she said.

« Yeah, because if it's for having an ambiance of excrement it's not worthy. Plus, I don't like when you quarrel with dad. » answered Yuu.

« Good. Then behave. »

She also stroked his head and went away. Yuu looked at the door the eye balls.

« And she even not apologize to you. » he said.

« Your mother apologizing to me ? You smelled to much paint, little scamp. » smiled Crowley.

« Hahaha ! »

* * *

Still, after that incident, Yuu strove to find synonyms whenever he felt the need to swear. Although Krul preferred that he didn't do it, at least he remained polite. The child was also relieved to be able to continue to visit his adoptive father. Because given the argument that the language of incident had caused, he had feared for a moment that Krul decides to terminate the joint custody. Life so flowed peacefully for the young prince, between Sanguinem and Nagoya. He did not think for a moment that it may end one day. Yet Akane on her side heard something else. Including a future confrontation in a town called Shinjuku.

It was planned in a long time yet, but the young vampire was concerned. That would certainly be an opportunity to see Mika and the others. What would they say discovering she was a vampire ? Will they recognize her ? And she ? What issues. Parallel to that, she wondered if she should have a word with Yuuichiro. For no doubt that at least one of his parents would be there. Probably Crowley. But the young prince would worry and might want to follow him. Yuu for one, was not without noticing the concern of his friend he knew so well. And of course, he questioned her.

« I don't know if I can tell you about it, Yuu. » confessed Akane.

« Eh ? Why ? » wondered the young vampire.

« I'm afraid you'll make a stupid move. »

« Ah. »

Yuu wondered then. Did he really want to know ? But he had enough to be treated like a child because of his appearance.

« You can talk, I'm not a child anymore despite my looking. » he assured.

« Fine. But promise me to no make any foolerey. »

« I will try. »

Akane revealed then that she heard the rumors about the famous war. According to her, the moment of reunion with his family was near. Yuu's face became serious. A war ... yes Crowley would surely be of it. Yuu knew him to be very strong, however ...

« I see. I would like to see Mika and others too. But my mother will never let me go. » said Yuu.

« Your father neither, you know. He cares a lot about you and there, the soldiers will be equipped with weapons capable of killing us. » added Akane.

« What to do … » sighed Yuu.

« I don't know. But don't put yourself in danger. » recommanded Akane.

« Gwaaah but I'm 15 now ! When am I going to be allowed to do as I please ? » protested Yuu.

« It's not to me that you should say that. But if it come during the period when you're with your father, you'll be able to talk to him, it costs nothing. »

« Yeah, so my mum can cut him up, after. Not sure this is a good idea.» objected Yuu.

« Then talk to her first. Make her realize that you do not intend to be a figurehead, and that sooner or later you'll have to bring your contribution to the city. »

« I think you're right : I did not choose to be a vampire to look pretty, or for dad to teach me to defend myself for nothing. It'll be painful : she will grumble and shout and I already have a headache. »

Akane sympathized. Yuu sighed and decided to postpone the discussion until later. That would give him at least the opportunity to prepare his case.


	11. Reunion of old friends

**Time for Yuu to fight and to find an old friend. But first ... let's face his mother.**

 **Enjoy and review ^^**

* * *

When Yuu was certain that a confrontation would take place in Shinjuku, he went to have a word with his mother. Krul suspected he would, and immediately replied no when he mentioned the subject. Yuu then took a deep breath. If he wanted to succeed, he had to remain calm and show how he had grown up.

« So mom, tell me of what use am I here ? » he said.

Krul looked at him with astonishment.

« I learned to fight like any vampire. I am certainly the most agile here, my strength has grown with time. Despite that, you still forbid me to even going out. So what is my role, my contribution to our society ? Am I therefore here to decorate ? Are you going to condemn me to a totally useless existence ? »

The sovereign looked down. Her baby was no longer one. He had the physique of a young child but had 16 years. The last time she had forbidden him to go out, Yuu had literally run away. He had boarded a plane in secret. To remedy this, Crowley had proposed to take him with him from time to time. It worked : Yuu simply and patiently waited for the turn to go to Nagoya arises. But then, what would happen ? Yuu will backslide, it was certain. However, to allow him to face humans able to kill him, it was a different story. On the other hand, if she continued to be stubborn, Yuu was going to end up hating her. She knew how a particularly long life could be painful. That had only improved when the child entered her life.

« I … »

Krul looked down again. She only wished to protect him, and he knew it.

« It's dangerous. » she ended up saying.

« Yes thanks, I know perfectly well that war is not a game. But I'm tired of constantly staying away. Whether you like it or not I'm old enough to take my decisions alone. I still came to talk to you, so I consider that you are warned. » continued Yuu.

With that, the Prince turned his back. Krul lifted her head and held her hand in vain. She remained frozen in the same position for a minute. Then she called a servant.

« Go find Crowley Eusford. Tell him to come here urgently. »

The messenger nodded and went out. Krul for her part, went to stand in front of a window, losing herself in her thoughts. She saw her son in the distance coming toward the house belonging to his father, normally occupied by Akane. Well, was it she who put this idea in the head of the little brown ? If that was the case she would hear about her.

Yuu meanwhile, sighed back to the door. Akane met him. Yuu looked at her a moment.

« Well, it's done. » he said.

« And ? »

« I told her what I thought, and I was old enough to decide. » he told very shortly.

« And how did she react ? » asked Akane again.

« Dunno, I left before. In any case, I made up my mind. I'll come with you to Shinjuku. »

Akane just nodded. None of them really knew what awaited them there. Barely why was there a battle. Akane knew it was because of experiences of men. And that humans would never let them in peace, them the vampires, even though they had lived side by side for centuries without problems. Well, you see what I mean. Yuu remained all day with his friend, exchanging a few passes to the sword with her.

The next day, Crowley Eusford arrived at the palace. He was rather surprised that the Queen's requested him, but guessed it had to do with their son. Why else would she want his presence ? The vampire stood in the throne room. Krul was standing in front of a French window, giving the impression that she had not moved for 48 hours. The 13th progenitor approached and stopped three meters behind her.

" I'm here Krul. What is happening with Yuu ?" he asked without delay.

« It happen that Yuu want to take part in the battle of Shinjuku. » responded Krul with a gloomy tone.

Crowley rounded eyes. Ah ! Indeed this was a worthwhile trip.

« And …. I guess that your answer was negative. Did you quarrel ? » supposed Eusford.

« Not even. The way he talk to me about it show that he thought about it. Those weren't the words of a child. He grew up so fast. » answered Krul, closing her eyes.

The ginger squinted.

« Do you want me to dissuade him ? »

« If you can do it. But a part of me is doubting it. In case he'll go, I count on you to protect him. » asked Krul, looking behind her without turning.

« No need to ask. But it's true that he quickly pushed. I sometimes feel like it was yesterday that he was trudging around all fours, and overthrew everything in his path. » resumed Crowley.

Krul smiled at the memory. She also had this feeling, even now. Crowley announced that he would go to their son, and wanted to know where to find it.

« At your place, as always. Now that I think about it, try to find out where this idea come from. »

« Hmm, you think that Akane is responsible ? She must have talk to him that's certain, but he would have figure it out. Krul our son isn't stupid, he can perfectly think about all this on his own, without anybody to speak to him. » said Crowley with common sense.

« I know right. Now go. »

He left.

Crowley found Akane in the living room arriving home. The vampire looked at him almost bored. She knew why the redhead was there, and complained Yuuichiro. A little bit. She greeted him and then called his friend. Yuu appeared, but without his usual joy, which surprised a little the noble.

« Let me guess : mom sent you isn't it ? » he said.

« You're right. » smiled Crowley.

« I was sure of it. Well, sit down and make yourself at home. Hello by the way. » sighed Yuu.

« How lovely of you little scamp ! And to think I was afraid to disturb you under my own roof. » ironized Crowley.

« No it's okay, you're not too boring yet. » responded the young one, getting away.

He came back with a carafe and glasses.

« Thanks for the compliment. So, now that you know why I'm here, let's get to the point, what do you say ? » suggested Crowley while Akane was doing service.

« Very well. I won't change my mind, dad. I estimate being old enough now to decide about my life. Besides, I won't go there hands in my pockets since you taught me how to handle a sword. » answered Yuu.

Crowley sighed. What to say to that ? He was right basically. He took a sip, taking time time to order his thoughts. Then he asked his son to tell him what he knew, to make sure he knew where he set foot. Yuu then spoke of the Imperial Japanese Army and his demonic weapons. Their taboo experience and results. Crowley noted that the small one in effect was not on a whim and wanted to be helpful in addition to forming his judgment.

« Good. Just to you know you'll have to stay in my field of view. Any disobedience could cost you your life. » concluded Eusford.

« Thank you dad. And it's alright. I was planning it this way, anyway. » smiled Yuu.

* * *

On the human side, Mikaela Hyakuya was preparing for battle. He had grown up and enlisted in the army. Some family members had wanted to join, but Mika had told them it was a burden he preferred to shoulder alone. He did not want that anyone of them to be in danger. Mika had always felt responsible and guilty for what had happened on the day of their escape. If Yuu had not been there, they would probably be all dead. The young finished putting on his uniform. He was assigned to a squad composed of people his age.

He got along well with them, and had come to consider them as family members. It was not simple at first : Mika already had a family and he had often repeated to Guren Ichinose. To which the officer had consistently repeated that it was a second here. Mika and his family had been slow to recover from their bloody escapade, but all together had supported each other to heal. Concerning his teammates, Mika was not difficult to live and obedient. However, he did not let walk all over, as had found Kimizuki Shiho. The teen had knowingly caused him, to end up being soundly defeated by the blond. Now the young respected him. Mika girded his sword bearer black demon Asuramaru.

The blond-haired wondered if he would see Yuuichiro on the battlefield. Thinking they would be now the enemy was struggling a little : without him, life in Sanguinem would probably have been very different. Mika was always grateful for his friendship. But he would probably resent him for having escaped. The young soldier then went out to meet the other members of his team. He crossed Shinoa Hiiragi first. The latter felt her cheeks turn pink.

« Hi Mika-san. The uniform really suits you. » she said.

« Thank you Shinoa. I return you the compliment. » smiled Mika.

« Aaaah ! Didn't you want to say : this uniform suits Shinoa so well I could die ? I'm still a virgin after all. » she mocked.

« You too, and with this kind of attitude it's not going to change soon. You might end up spinster. » he retorted with a smile.

Shinoa blushed with embarrassment. She changed the subject by mentioning what brought them here. Finally, Mika was able to compete with vampires. He thought as often about Akane and Suri, and his younger brother who died because of one of them. He then found Yoichi and Kimizuki. Guren arrived later with a blonde girl they did not know. A new member apparently. But she was not happy at all to be assigned to their squad. Guren waited for her to calm down before making presentations. Mika then greeted friendly the newcomer, who replied with a nod. This done, it was time for them to leave.

In Harajuku, at the place of their mission vampires tended a trap. Mika was petrified, struggling against the urge to rush to the aid of the little girl chased by a Horseman of the Apocalypse, and the need to stay in formation. Finally, he could no longer restrain. The image of Akane he had to leave behind danced before his eyes. He urged his comrades to take action : trap or no trap they couldn't possibly leave the child facing death. Fortunately, others agreed and they rushed all together. Eventually, they overcame the trap and vampires. Much later, they entered the lair of the vampires. Again, they fell into another trap. There were more vampires than expected, one that captured Mitsuba by the neck.

« Mitsuba ! » exclaimed Mika.

He did not had more to decide. The young rushed through by exterminating almost all vampires. He gained one or two cuts before ripping his teammate from the hands of the vampire, all cutting him on half.

« You do not think so right, you bunch of ticks. When one of us is taken hostage, humans become true devils. » said Mika.

His sapphire eyes went dark as a cold aura arose. The small team managed to destroy all vampires. Only remained for them to sail to Shinjuku. Mitsuba wanted to thank Mika for saving her, but the words remained stuck in her throat.

« You're welcome. » said then Mika.

« Eh ? »

« We're a team, so it's normal to watch each others back. » smiled Mika.

Mitsuba's complexion changed color. Shinoa teased her while internally feeling some annoyance. A moment later, the squad unearthed a car that Kimizuki started. Shinoa wanted to get in and drive.

« Pfff Hahahaha ! » guwaffed Mika and Shiho.

Shinoa let out the small metal rod that contained her scythe. A bit later ...

« I didn't know she was that susceptible. » said Mika, all tousled.

« Me too. But I'll remember it. »

* * *

Farther in Shinjuku, the vampires had arrived. Yuuichiro stood between Akane and his father, Ferid beside the young vampire.

« Good. I'm going reconnoiter. Yuu, you stay here. » announced Crowley.

But the young vampire returned him a Puss in Boots look. Eusford tensed. Oh no, everything but not THIS face !

« Ugh alright. Come with me. » he sighed.

« Ahaaah ! Yuu, you gotta learn me your technique. » tossed Ferid.

« You'll have to be as cute as me first, Fid. » responded Yuu, hands around his face.

« You brat ! » said the noble, amused.

The brown then joined his father. They went out of the city walls, while others sank in it. For a long moment, they crossed no one so Yuu wondered if he had not made the wrong choice. But soon his ears caught an unknown sound.

« What's that ? » he asked.

« A car. Stay behind me. » advised Crowley.

He continued to advance. Yuu soon spotted the vehicle rushing to them. He remembered having seen one on his first hunt. He looked up to his father. The latter continued to advance despite the impressive vehicle rushing over him. Crowley then reached a hand against which the car came and crashed, just ruffling his mane. Eusford then lifted the car with one hand, before returning it to sender.

" Fuiiiiii impressive dad ! I knew you were strong but not to that extent !" whistled Yuu, appreciative.

Crowley smiled. He then drew his sword to fend off a stream of arrows. He then counter-attacked.

" I'm feeling so like a dwarf next to you, it's not funny actually." said Yuu.

" Ahahah ! And that was just the beginning !"

In an instant the vampire was behind Shinoa. That's when Yuu saw a blond head rushing to his father. Yuu move. He was not as fast as his elder alas. Mika severed the arm of the vampire. Yuu clenched teeth. Then, he was dead. But gradually as he approached, he detailed the face of his future opponent. His eyes widened. Yuuichiro stopped at Crowley height.

"Mika !" he exclaimed.

The concerned lowered eyes and opened his mouth.

" Yuu ?"

The crew of the blond looked at him in astonishment. He knew this vampire child.

"Well that's a surprise ! I was wondering if I could see you again ! In any case, you sure grew a lot !" resumed Yuuichiro happily coming a bit closer.

" You on the other hand, you didn't change." said Mika with a smile.

" Don't mention it ! It's so fucking boring to be small !" exclaimed Yuu, rising a hand.

" Yuuichiro ! Language !" said Crowley, in a reflex.

" Not now, will you. By the Mika, I have to tell you …"

The blonde returned him a questioning look.

" Akane …"

" …"

" She's alive."

Mika's face decomposed, at the same time a whole bunch of memories flocked in.

"What ?" he said, with a shaking voice.

" She's alive, and here. But in the other hand, she's got a little thing different." revealed the vampire, describing a circle around his red eyes.

Mika was silent. Akane was alive. She was still alive, and here in Shinjuku. On the other hand, this change of which Yuu spoke ... he had shown his eyes. Was she ...

"You mean … she's a vampire ?" he asked.

Yuu nodded. Crowley, on his side, picked up his arm and put it back in place. Well, if he understood well he could not kill them, at least not the blonde. At that moment, Chess Belle and Horn Skuld fell from the sky. Shinoa clenched her scythe. The situation became more complicated. Horn announced that Ferid was asking for the progenitor.

" Oh ? In that cas, we're going Yuu." announced Crowley.

" Sorry, I got to go." said the young vampire.

" What ? No wait ! I have to find Akane ! Tell me where she is !" exclaimed Mika.

" In the city. You'll certainly find her on the battlefield. And me too, I suppose. I'm glad I could see you, Mika." answered Yuu.

He then followed his father and rode on the roofs. Mika watched him leave, before collapsing on his knees. The tears ran down his cheeks. Shinoa approached him.

" Mika-san ?" she called.

" Akane …" breathed the blonde.

Akane was alive. She had survived, and she was here in Shinjuku. Suddenly he jumped up and ran to the ramparts.

" Mika !" called four voices.

Then they hastened to follow him. For their part, the vampires descended into Shinjuku. Yuuichiro was in front, gliding skillfully over the stone, swinging at a ledge and then a lying lamppost.

" Whoah Yuu ! Not so fast !" called Crowley behind.

"What, don't tell me you can't follow seriously !" responded the young, a hand in support on a stone.

He pirouetted and fell back on the ground. He had to tell his friend that he had found Mika. Suddenly he perceived a threat. Turning his head, he saw a soldier coming towards him. Yuu unsheathed and blocked. He then stooped, and cut off the legs of the enemy at the knees level before planting his blade in the soldier's torso. Then he went away. Crowley made a speed point that made him catch up with his son. But other humans loomed. Yuu jumped into the air, just avoiding them. What his father did not do : blood fell behind him. He then set out to catch the brown. The latter rose and ran to a wall. Undoubtedly, this child was a bar of soap since a very young age, thought Crowley. At least he was hard to grasp, and was able to defeat an opponent.

Eventually, Yuu arrived not far from a confrontation. He saw Akane, the sword buried in a soldier. A cry alerted him. Mika arrived with his group, and went straight on the vampire with the saber unseathed.

" Shit !" he said.

" Hey Yuu …" said Crowley, tending his hand.

But the child fled. He ran towards his friend, and intercepted Mika's blade. The latter rounded his eyes.

" You were about to make a mistake." declared Yuuichiro.

The vampire behind him turned and froze at the same time.

* * *

"Mika !"

"Akane !"

They both stared at each other for a moment. Yuu sheathed back with a smile.

"Aaaahaaaa ! But if it isn't my dear Mika ! It's really been a while." said suddenly Ferid.

Yuu froze. Crap, he had completely forgotten that one.

" Mika what the hell are you doing ? Kill her goddamnit !" exclaimed Guren.

Akane then turned her sword and managed to free herself. She fell back next to Ferid. Yuu preferred not to stay in the middle, and jumped to land next to his friend.

" So ! What do we do ? Akane my little one, you sure know that these humans are using Mika. What wil you do ?" asked Ferid.

" Then I'll save him."

" Whoah two secs ! What do you mean they use him ?" intervened Yuu.

" I'll explain it to you later, Yuu." Responded Akane.

" I know ! Just like Krul did for you, I can turn him into a vampire, so you two will be reunited forever !" suggested suddenly Ferid.

Yuu passed behind the nobleman, and launched a good kick to his buttocks, which made him take off from the ground and fall back on all fours. Akane gave him a smile to which he answered.

"Yuuichiro !" called Crowley, arriving.

Yuu turned his head towards him. The redhead advanced to his son, and flattened his fist on his head.

" I already told you to not do that !" he exclaimed.

" Yeah but he asked for it !" responded Yuu, hand on his head.

Ferid stood up, chasing his cloak over his head.

" Hmph ! Ah there you are Crowley. You should …"

"Yes I know, I already explained myself with my son. So, what now ?" said the ginger.

" Why not make them livestock ?" proposed Ferid.

This is the moment chosen by Guren to sound the retreat. That got Mika out of his stupor. The vampires were not willing to let them go. Ferid was the first to go on the attack, and Yuu thought that he might have knocked him out. He did not want his friend to be hurt. But the vampire child was aware that he could not choose the human side. He suddenly saw the sark-haired man rushing towards Ferid. Good. Let us act. Yuu darted and hit the man with a knee in the shoulder, sending him toss.

"Ara Yuu. Thanks for the help." said Ferid.

" You're welcome. But don't overdo it, old thing !"

" Old thing ?!" exclaimed Ferid.

Mika called Guren. He wanted to come to him, but Yuu blocked the road, waving the index finger. He then turned his eyes to where Ferid was standing. Mika seemed to grasp the message. _Don't, too dangerous._

" What's that suppose to mean, old thing ?" resumed the noble, hands on his hips.

Akane seized the opportunity and headed for Mika. There she loaded him on one shoulder and went with him. Shinoa saw her doing it, and call her teammate.

"Is the old thing me ?!" continued the 7th progenitor.

Yuu raised his head to heaven, and glared at Ferid. Had he touched a sensitive nerve ? Meanwhile, the clash between vampires and humans resumed. Yuu decided to let Bathory struggle with his ego to join his father. He struck several humans as he passed. Crowley was relieved to see him arrive, even if he did not show it.

" Who's the old thing ?!" shouted suddenly Ferid.

And to send a whole lot of humans ad patres. Yuuichiro rolled his eyes as he watched him, and walked to his father. Eusford had captured a girl he recognized as Mika's teammate.

"Are you thirsty, little scamp ?" asked Crowley.

Yuu swallowed. Yes, he was a bit thirsty indeed. But ... Mika would not be happy. Although Akane had took him away, he would not see it. Just a sip.

"Yes a bit." said the child.

Crowley smiled, lifted Shinoa as he held out to her son. Yuu approached her.

" No stop it." she begged.

" It's useless to struggle." answered Yuu, relentless.

She wanted to free herself, but Crowley held her by the back of her neck with an iron grip. He even squeezed, so much that she thought he was going to break her neck. Instead, Shinoa threw his fist at the little vampire. Eusford threw her violently on the ground, which took her breath away. Yuu leaned toward her and bit her neck. A moment later Crowley detected a threat. He saw Mika arriving in a funny state. This vision worried him. He grabbed his son by the waist and jumped away.

" Whoah ! Hey what are you doing ?" exclaimed Yuu.

Crowley put him down, and hid him behind him. He did well, for the next moment Mika launched a devastating attack that dug a deep, wide crater. Yuuichiro emerged from behind the leg of his father. He opened his mouth wide by uncovering the blond. But ... but what had they done to him ? So that was what Akane and Ferid meant by using him ? But it was horrible !

" Daddy … what is that thing ?" he asked with worry.

" The result of human madness, my son. Don't approach it at any cost." recommanded Crowley, a hand in front of him.

" That wouldn't even cross my mind !"

Mika went to Shinoa with his sword raised. Akane arrived and interposed, receiving the saber. Yuu escaped a cry. But the human teenager stood up, walked around Akane and embraced Mika. Finally, after a few moments of anguish, Mika seemed to return to him and fainted. Crowley released Yuu but asked him to follow him. He went to Ferid, who had just escaped a sniper shot.

" Hey, you're still alive old thing ?" ironized Yuu.

" There he goes again ! I'm not an old thing, you vampire embryo !" exclaimed Ferid.

" Hahaha ! If you say so Fid ! But I'm still glad to see you still in one piece." smiled Yuu.

He grabbed his hand. Ferid merely grumbled. The little hand of the young one touched him in spite of everything, and he felt smiling in return. Meanwhile, it was time to retreat. The rest of the army was arriving. Yuu then began calling his friend. Ferid assured him that he was going to fetch her, which made the prince wonder. Was it such a good idea ? Ferid returned a moment later carrying Akane in his arms. The latter was struggling. She wanted to join Mika.

"Akane. Right now it's not possible. You'll get killed. Come on, it's time to get back home." said Yuu, taking her hand.

" But …"

" Come." he said gently but firmly.

Akane looked behind her, then let herself be carried away. Crowley took his son in his arms, and escaped like the others. They left Shinjuku. The ginger undertook to bring back Yuu, in spite of the proposal of Ferid to replace him. Akane preferred to follow them. Yuu glanced at her. The vampire kept a smooth face.

* * *

In the capital, Krul was relieved to see her baby intact again. She came to him, and the young vampire smiled before they hugged.

"Are you okay ?" she asked.

" Does it look like otherwise ? Don't you worry, I stayed with dad the whole time." assured Yuu.

" I confirm, he behaved very well and even defeated some humans." announced Crowley.

" Ooooh I'm impressed !" said Krul, petting his head.

Yuu smiled broadly. Yuu then announced that he wanted to get change. He thanked his father and walked away. He really wanted to talk to Akane. Know what had happened to Mika in Shinjuku. He nevertheless went into the room to lay down his sword and change his clothes, and then set out to join his friend at the Eusford manor. There he begged her to tell him how his friend had come to lose all control. Akane explained everything to him in detail, reminding him that the subject had been revealed to them two years ago, when the prince had followed him in secret. Akane mentioned her desire to save Mika.

" I see. I understand your concern, but it's going to be complicated. From what I saw, it's precisely a human girl who made him pull together. They mustn't all convet for him."

" As if ! Of course they do. It must all be part of the experiment." objected Akane.

" I don't think so. If you judge it by the look of his comrade, they weren't aware. And you really believe this is something you yell on the roofs ? No, according to me only a very few must know about this." judged the brunette.

" But it doesn't keep the fact that we can't let him among them ! Did you see what he did ? The state he was in ?" insisted Akane.

" I am not blind. And I'm aslo realistic Akane. If you want to save him, you'll have to wait for the next battle. And to make a plan. A real one this time." answered Yuu.

Akane nodded. She would kidnap him if that was what it takes, but Mika would not go back to the humans.


	12. Dilemna

**Sorry for the delay. Here's new chapter, with some difficult questions.**

* * *

Back at Shibuya HQ, Mika told his teammates his story with Akane and Yuuichiro. The young man had spent five days in a coma following the Shinjuku incident. The rest of his escaped family from the vampire capital was also present. All were moved to tears to learn that Akane was alive.

« I see. So it's thanks to the prince of vampires that you're here today. » summarized Shinoa.

« But it's weird, he was transformed at the age of 8, but how did he found himself in the presence of the queen ? » asked Yoichi.

« No idea, but I bet he was adopted before. Yuu brought a lot to us, and if he didn't kept Ferid busy during our escape, we would probably be all dead. » answered Mika, sat on his bed.

« A human raised by vampires ? Are you sure ? » wondered Kimizuki.

« That would be the only explanation, however. » said Mitsuba.

« And Yuuichiro told me that he always has lived in Sanguinem, for as long as he could remember. » added Mika.

What a story ! What could have induced them to adopt a child? How had they even found it ? No one had heard of this story before. Still, the presence of the young vampire had certainly avoided a tragic fate for the Shinoa squad in Shinjuku. The red vampire they met there was according to Mika, the adoptive father of Yuu. The child had spoken about him during the captivity of the blonde. In short, the fact that he was once a friend with Mika and had not forgotten him, had momentarily distracted the adult vampire.

Shinoa did not forget that it was this same Yuuichiro who had bitten her. Mika said he was nice, he finally bit her anyway.

« And now what ? » asked Mitsuba.

« Honestly, I don't know. Yuu is a vampire, and me a vampire extermination unity member. It's a bit conflicting. But Akane is also a vampire. She's part of my family. » sighed Mika.

The young vampire always seemed to regard him as his friend. Such friendship did not seem frankly realistic. Not anymore anyway. Meanwhile, Mika was planning to look into Akane's case. Could she become human again ? The blonde pushed back his blanket and stood up.

« Hey wait ! Where are you going ? » questioned Mitsuba.

« I've been lazy enough. » simply said Mika.

« The doctor has to examine you first. » objected Shinoa.

« No need. »

He asked his friends to leave the time he get changed. His family brought him spare clothes. Mika was planning to dive into books. So he went to a library. As he read, the memories of the games he shared with Yuu came back to him. What would they do next time they met ? Would they fight ? Mika wondered if he wanted to kill the little brown. He owed him so much, and his family too. Only, one and the other would certainly undergo the pressure of their species on this subject. None of the soldiers here could understand. He did not know what to do about it.

« Say Mika. » suddenly said a familiar voice.

His younger sister, Yuki ( _blue hair and glasses_ ) was standing on the doorstep. She then approached Mika.

« I was wondering … what are you going to do about Yuuichiro ? » she interrogated.

« I was precisely wondering it too, why ? »

« Well I don't know. I never forgot that he defended me one day, when a guy wanted to take me a toy. Yuu has always been very kind to us, he does not deserve to die. » resumed Yuki.

« I know all that Yuki. He seemed happy to see me in Shinjuku. But can we honestly stay friends given that we are ? » responded Mika.

« But it's the same for Akane, isn't it ? »

« That's quite true. » admitted the blonde.

Or it might be very different.

* * *

Some time later another battle was about to take place. Ferid spoke with Crowley, whom he had invited to his mansion. The nobleman told him about his suspicions about Krul and his intention to capture her. For Crowley had to act as a distraction, and therefore be forewarned. The redhead fixed his interlocutor.

« What ? » asked Ferid.

« No it's … »

« Well spit it out ! » resumed Ferid.

« Don't you have the feeling that you'll betray Yuu ? » questioned Crowley.

Ferid blinked.

« Krul is his mother. How do you think he'll react when he'll learn you attacked her ? You already betrayed him once, remember ? » precised Eusford.

« But if his mother betrayed us, she betrayed him as well. You'll surely protect him if you do as I tell you to. » responded Ferid.

« I don't know Ferid. I don't think he'll understand. We shloud find something else. » resumed the ginger.

« There's no other way. You will recover your son and put him to safety. » continued Bathory.

« No. »

« Pardon ? »

« No, I can't do that to him. And you cannot either Ferid. This kid loves you! Truly. Less than me I grant you that, but he still loves you, since always. You're important to him. Even if you hurt him four years ago, he came back to you. He gave you a second chance. For us who are tired of everything, this child has been a real ray of sunshine, he has changed our lives, acknowledge it. » pleaded Crowley.

Ferid lowered his eyes. Yet he had to do it. In accordance with the plan that the one who had transformed it had established. The image of child and human Yuu crossed his mind. Crowley conjured him to think again. Then he left it. Ferid stared at the floor for a moment. Then he heard a cheerful voice.

« Yo the artist ! »

Yuuichiro. The young vampire stood at a window on the outside. Ferid thought with amusement that he rarely came in through a door. The brown gave him a big smile. That childish smile that had not changed since he was able to smile. True. Sincere. Happy. Crowley said the truth about him : Yuu loved Ferid quite simply. He did not covet anything on his part.

« Are you alright old thingy ? » inquired Yuu before the serious face of the vampire.

« Old thingy ! There you go again ! If it's for this kind of flattery you're here, you can leave. » retorted Ferid.

Yuu answered with a laugh, before entering completely and then with a caprictive step towards the nobleman.

« But you're an old thingy ! It's the truth. But if it can comfort you, you're my old thingy. » he resumed.

« Mph ! »

The young vampire then offered him a drawing with four hands, which the vampire accepted. Yuu went to find the material needed in the vampire's cabinet. Who returned to his thoughts on the little prince. The other vampires found Ferid wierd because he had other interests than blood. Not Yuu. He thought him normal. On the contrary, it seemed natural to him to occupy himself. The latter came back whistling, placed paper and pencils on a table, and waited until the nobleman came to join him. Then together they agreed on the object to be drawn and each one began to draw a part of it. The difficulty would be to obtain a coherent drawing.

As time went by, Ferid relaxed. That's another thing the vampire child brought him. He changed his ideas and amused him.

With him, no struggle for influence, no conspiracy or treason. Which made him think of what his right hand man had said : did he intend to reward the affection of the child by treason ? But he had already advanced so far in his plan, no doubt he could not back down. Yuu's cheerful face, human or vampire, crossed his mind again. He remembered the signs of tenderness : a kiss when he was a baby, his defense in front of his mother, his joy at seeing him - no one was really happy to see him- his hand he had taken in Shinjuku, admitting himself glad to see him intact.

« Hey look where you drawing ! » said suddenly Yuu.

« Oh sorry. » apologized Ferid.

« My, those grown-ups ! »

He did not think so well, thought the adult. They and their twisted shots. Their machinations.

« _But I have to do it. It has to be done._ » thought Ferid.

Really, said a voice in a corner. Who would benefit ? What more could there be ? Was it worth all that Yuuichiro had brought him so far ?

« _Yuu, could it be you're a second chance sent to me ?_ » wondered suddenly the noble, looking at the dark-haired head.

Now that is a strange thought ! A second chance of what, in the first place ? No more boredom, of salvation ? Surely not. He was never bored with the little one, but as far as salvation was concerned, it was probably already too late. Ferid wondered what his parents thought. Krul and Crowley had a boundless affection for the little one, which left him thoughtful. How had he done that ? He found his comrade more peaceful than ever. Since ... since the boy had designated him father. Krul herself gave Yuu a warm look. Could the child have the power to warm their hearts, to remind them of what it was to love ? Even Crowley's two aides were melting down in front of the little one.

And him ? Well, Ferid had also come to appreciate and love this little fellow. Yuu had distracted him with his evolution and apprehension of the world, had amused and interested him. Ferid had been quite as surprised as everyone else, to see this human smile to him with as much joy. No fear. Just an innate confidence in him without expecting anything. And a tenderness that went hand in hand. Who, in this world of madmen, had ever testified to it ? What would have happened to him, if he had known Yuuichiro earlier ? Like, before being a vampire ?

« _I might not be one. Neither Crowley nor Krul, no doubt. If each of us had ended up with this little one in his life, it would certainly have been very different._ » thought Ferid.

He waved his pencil between his fingers.

« Ferid, are you okay ?"

Astonished to hear him call him by his first name in full and without addition, the vampire fixed the child round eyes. Yuu stared at him.

« Yes yes, I'm just a bit thoughtful. » responded the one.

« Hmm. »

Ferid smiled again, then looked at their sketch. Yuu had practically finished it. Bathory stretched a bit and then dismissed the vampire, arguing that he had business to do. Yuu bent his head, then stood up. He thanked the nobleman of this past time ... with an embrace. That did not help Ferid. Yuu went away gayly, unconscious of the trouble he had just sown.

"Someone who loves me. » said Ferid in a low voice, staring into space.

What a funny thing, seriously. But it was true. A person in this twisted world loved him. Just like that. Ferid chuckled. But what was wrong with this squirt ? Why ? Why was not he afraid of him, why did not he hate him ? How ion hell could he love him ? Bathory felt a kind of hysterical laughter swell. He was suddenly angry with him for sowing disorder. All went well before Krul brought this kid. Everything was ordered, followed his train and his way. And there, everything changed. Everything was ass over head. Ferid took his head in both hands and raised it to heaven.

« What is happening to me ? » he asked.

* * *

For his part, Crowley wasn't resting either. Sitting astride a chair, he watched through a window of his manor Yuuichiro playing with Akane. Yes, they were still playing. It was chasing each other, fighting, playing ball. With his chin on his arms, Crowley was thinking. Ferid wanted to attack Krul Tepes. Yuu's mother. And he wanted him, the father of the child, to open the ball. Well then. The tears his son had shed on the day of the vampire's departure for Nagoya came back to him. He had been moved before so much sorrow, to his astonishment. No one had cried for him. Not for centuries. No one had been sad to see him leave. But a child had, though. It was not his blood but it was as if for the little one. And then, did it have to start again ?

Eusford felt his being protesting. He had hated seeing his son cry. He generally did not like the little one to be in all its forms. He did not like it.

« _What shoud I do ? If only Ferid could change his mind._ » he wondered.

AH ! The good joke. Ferid always followed his own plan. Because yes, Crowley knew perfectly well that his faction leader was plotting something. For a very long time, no doubt. What would become of Yuuichiro in all this ? Had his mother really betrayed her species ?

« _Certainly. Otherwise no Hyakuya would still be alive today. Besides, Yuu has found one. What will happen between them ?_ »

Does this squirt intend to kill his son ? Who knows that these fucking humans had put him in mind. Well, if that was his intention, he should first fight with his father.

« _But they seemed happy to see each other._ » thought the progenitor.

Maybe this kid -what was his name by the way ?- would not do him anything. But he could not be totally sure. Well. He still did not know what to do. Yuu will be sad when he got wind of this whole story. His mother, his father, Ferid ... they would be nothing but a bunch of traitors in his eyes. And then ... he would go away. He would leave them again in the dark, with a cold, broken heart. Crowley closed his eyes. But what a puzzle. How could he limit the damages ? How to protect Yuuichiro ?

« Ferid … there's time I really want to kill you. » whispered Crowley.

He let his forehead fall on his forearms with a deep sigh.

« Yuu … » he breathed.

Everything was so different since the child had entered their lives at all. He had brought them and given so much... so Crowley was pretty sure that no one wanted it to stop. Yuuichiro had offered them what they lacked so much : a real reason for living. In truth, deep inside, they knew they were monsters. So when this very small being, so fragile had chosen them for his family, for the most important people who were, the vampires had of course been stupefied ... to end up being touched. In the eyes of someone, they were no longer monsters.

« There must a solution. There must be one. » said Crowley, rising his head.

Outside, Yuu and Akane were no longer visible. The redhead sighed again. There were at least two solutions : talk to Krul and kill Ferid. Which was the best, and would preserve Yuuichiro at best ? How can it be done without Bathory first realizing it ? Eusford thought that the noble would certainly watch him, now that the bicolor had signified a refusal.

« Daddy ? »

Yuu had entered. Akane, on her part, went to a meeting of the High Council to which Ferid had asked her to assist him. The little vampire approached his father, looking questioning. Crowley stretched out his hand to stroke his head, feeling magically his temporary anxiety disappear.

« Are you alright ? » inquired Yuu.

« Yes, don't worry my son. » answered Crowley, softly.

Yuuichiro smiled at him and moved closer and closer until embracing him. Eusford leaned over and kissed him on the head. He would find out how to protect him. Even against his mother. Yuu released his embrace. Crowley took advantage of it to get up and stretch. He and the young vampire then left the large room. Yuuichiro took the road to the palace. Suddenly he heard a kind of rumbling. Come on, what was happening ? Yuu approached and perceived his mother's angry voice. She was addressing Ferid visibly.

« _What have done this old thingy again_ ? » wondering Yuu, sticking to the door.

Ferid spoke of secrets for his plans to reach the High Council. Yuu frowned. What was that story again ? And …

« _The seraph of the end ? Isn't that thing suppose to be forbidden ? Oh mom, what have you done ?_ » thought Yuuichiro.

He then heard footsteps and he slipped away. Ferid came out of the room with a joyful look on his face.

Yuu came a moment later in the opposite direction. The rubies of Ferid rested on the young one. The brown raised his to him. Bathory stopped. The words of his right hand man came back to him. Just like memories between him and the little one. Ferid heard him call him cheerfully, and smiled again. But quickly he recovered, putting on his smiling mask to greet Yuu. The latter chuckled.

« Really Ferid, I don't know how you do this. The habit, I suppose. » said the youngster.

« What ? » wondered the interested one.

Yuu resumed his march and passed by, leaving a perplexed Ferid. Akane left the room in turn, watching Yuuichiro go by. She and Ferid exchanged questioning glances. The young vampire came out of the palace. He needed to think. Once outside, he went to perch on a roof. Well, from what he understood there doing things at the top of Sanguinem. Krul had broken a taboo, Ferid knew and blackmailed her. The prince sighed. This guy was a troublemaker decidedly. But what was pushing him to accomplish all this ? He thought of his father. What did he know ? Was that why he seemed to be preoccupied just now ?

« _What should I do ? Am I even concerned ? Mmmh, it's about my mother, my father too and Ferid. All from my family, not to mention Akane._ » he thought.

He was unwittingly in the middle of it all. Could the greed of humans run on the vampires ? Yuu thought he should perhaps try to find out more. Could he, for example, go and search at Ferid's ? It was an option. Maybe talk also to Akane, she had to know things. His decision made, he began by the easiest, namely his friend. The latter had just returned from an interview with Krul. And the young vampire saw very well by her look that something had happened. Akane stopped. The two stared at each other. Yuu then signaled her to approach, and she followed. The young vampires perched on a roof, sheltered from the ears. Akane started without waiting. She knew that Yuu wanted her to confide, and she was also relieved to do so. What would she have done without him ?

Yuuichiro, on his part, revealed that he had listened in the doors. So, Krul wanted the seraph of the end to find her brother and the 1st progenitor. Well, that could be understood. But Ferid, what did he want ? Akane did not know, but was of his opinion for the search. All that remained was to plan all that. Yuu proposed to take advantage of an outdoor painting session to explore the area.

« But won't he detect my presence in his house ? » inquired Akane.

« Maybe, your scent probably. We'll have to steal some clothes to hide that. » answered Yuu.

« And how are we going to do that ? »

« That's the big question. »

* * *

« Yuu … »

« Yes ? »

« Vampires doesn't sweat like humans, but they still have to clean their clothes. Especially after coming back from a battle. » said Akane.

« Then we have our plan. I'm gonna dirty the old thing, and like right about now. » smiled the young vampire.

And he knew very well how. He thanked Akane and then took leave. He went quietly to his future victim. On the way he met Crowley, who was returning to Nagoya. Father and son embraced each other, the ginger then advised the little one to behave.

« Same to you, old man. » retorted Yuu.

« Old man ! Hey you squirt, show some respect will you ! » smiled Crowley.

Yuu smiled, then the adult saw him go to Ferid's. If only Yuu could make him change his mind ... hope keeps alive. The brown came in.

« Helloooo Fiddyyy ! » he shouted in the hall.

Yuu bent down suddenly, avoiding a book thrown at his head. The book crumbled against a wall.

« Will you stop with that damn nickname already ?! » exclaimed Ferid, not far away.

« My Fiddy ! Glad to see you ! » replied Yuu, pawky.

« Yeah, what is it this time ? »

« Well for painting ! I come to distract myself with my old pal ! »

« Mgrrrr ! »

Yuu stepped up to him, smiling. Ferid stared at him for a moment.

« I quite busy right now. » he said.

« To what ? Throwing books everywhere ? Pleaaaase ! »

Ferid pulled a face towards the kitten's face. Everything but not this face. No, he would not indulge, no, he would not indulge, no, he would not indulge ...

« Come oooon Feriiiiid ! »

« … »

No, he would not give in. He was not like his mother, he would resist.

« It's the only moment we have you and me. » continued Yuu.

Aaand shit.

« Very well. »

« YAAAAYY ! »

And to embrace the noble. Ferid sighed. But could he make him melt like that ? Yuu took him by the hand and dragged him after him. The progenitor found himself smiling, while the child collected the two briefcases containing the painting set. Then they went to the streets of the capital. Yuu suggested painting on the outside, for once. Ferid accepted without difficulty. Thus, everyone settled in a corner not far from the entrance to the capital. The equipment was arranged, the easel and the fabric mounted and installed. Then everyone began to sketch the landscape in front of him. For a few hours, silence reigned, each concentrated on his work. Finally, Yuuichiro began to mix his painting.

« Ah ! I'm out of blue, can I took some from you ? » asked the child.

« Of course. »

Yuu went to the briefcase containing the tubes, then grabbed the desired one. As he passed by, he came to see how his companion's paint was.

« Woooh ! Sure you have a good level now ! » exclaimed Yuu, rising his hands.

He pressed the tube of paint. A blue jet came out to crash into the vampire's clothes.

« Ah ! Yuu ! » exclaimed Ferid.

« Woops ! Now wait, I'll clean you up ! »

He grabbed a rag to remove the paint, spread it a little in passing, and then used a solvent which did nothing but aggravate things. Especially since Yuu had so pressed the tube that he had practically emptied it. Suffice to say that Ferid's clothes were well smeared.

« Well ! You'll have to clean them. » declared Yuu.

« No kidding ! What's wrong with you ? » exclaimed Ferid, fists on his hips.

« I didn't do it on purpose ! I'm really sorry. »

Ferid pulled on the white cloth. A kind of large diluted blue spot spread out over the whole stomach. He shot Yuu with a look who lowered his eyes. The nobleman decided that he had painted enough for today. The little vampire again apologized, while the big one repacked his stuff. Yuu put away his equipment and then followed him. The hardest part was about to begin. Ferid went home to change. A little later, Akane watched him bring his stained clothes in the laundromat. He gave them to a low-ranking vampire. The latter collected them, and then went to put them with the rest and returned to work. Akane slipped among the washerwomen, dressed like them. There, she checked their occupation and then recovered the clothes of Ferid that she slipped into a bag. This done, the vampire slipped away.

Yuu found her at the Eusford Manor. Akane showed him the fruit of her rapine. The young vampire nodded. He would have only to distract him again, so that the young woman could search at her will. He let the morning pass, then went to find Ferid in the afternoon. As always, he was at home. Yuu put down a bottle of blood on a coffee table in front of Ferid.

« What is this, Yuu ? »

« This ? A missile. I thought it was lacking among your crystal trinkets. » he said, dropping himself on the armchair in front of him.

Ferid raised an eyebrow.

« A bottle from my mother's place, as an excuse for this morning dye. »

Ferid grabbed the bottle, uncorked and sniffed.

« Hmmm, a grand cru it seems. Very well, apology accepted. » decided the noble

« Perfect ! I don't like to quarrel with my family. »

Ferid, who had just poured himself a drink, paused for a moment. His family ... so it was like this in his eyes. It sounded so weird all the same. Bathory still did not know what to think about it. He was alone for so long ... well, outside Crowley but it was something else. He served his interests, unlike his son.

« Does anyone ever told you you were a strange vampire ? » said Ferid, between two swollen.

« I had a good teacher. » responded Yuu, showing him.

« Uh ? »

Yuu chuckled. Ferid grunted, then asked if he had planned an activity. To which the young one replied to go and visit a drawing shop to renew their equipment a little. Naturally, he still had to use his charm to convince his elder, who was beginning to think that he gave in a little too easily. Nevertheless, this time was no different. Yuu grabbed him by the hand as usual. Again the nobleman was astonished at the pleasant sensation of this contact. What power had this little one ? In his presence, Ferid felt good. That's all. He forgot all the rest. And it was not unpleasant. It was as annoying as it was disconcerting.

« _Maybe I should see him less often. Easier said than done : we live quite close, and he's always the one who come._ » wondered the noble.

Meanwhile, Akane had put on the dirty clothes of the 7th progenitor and then entered his house. She went to the nobleman's study. There she looked into the office. Nothing. He had to keep it in a secret corner. Akane who had read a lot thanks to Yuu, knew the trick about the library, in the floor or behind a mirror. She therefore explored these three pistes.

« _The wood flooring. It sounds hollow here._ » she thought.

Cautiously, Akane lifted a batten. A box was there. She opened it to discover old parchments.

« _Look at that ! This one is mentionning Yuu's father ! Crowley Eusford, Templar from the 13th century … wow really … is a Mikaela … uh ? What, is that a specific thing ? Weird. Then, Gilbert Chartres, Roy Rouland … knights as well. All linked to Crowley._ » she read.

The name of Yuu's adoptive father was in the middle of a page, with the other names related to him. Then came a little portrait of each one. A mini genealogy of the Eusfords until Crowley followed. Apparently, Ferid had been targeting him for a while. Then Akane discovered a correspondence between the nobleman and a certain Saitou, a 2nd progenitor. The vampire could not remember ever hearing that name. The transformer of Ferid. He was talking about a plan to change the world. Despite this, the notes were vague. In another box, Akane discovered modern paper. Including some dealing with the Hyakuyas and especially Mika.

« _The experiments we have undergone. The Hyakuya / Mikado No Oni conflict, the development of demonic weapons. This Saitou, he helped a girl from the Mikado ... a traitor. Ferid surely knows about it._ »

So he has some responsibility in this whole story. There was the name of an army officer. Guren Ichinose. This name seemed familiar to her. Akane thought she knew enough. She put everything back in place carefully, then went away. Just in time, because on returning from the laundromat she saw Yuu and Ferid go in. Akane went to the Eusford manor to wait for her friend.


	13. Turning point

**The time to make choices and to take actions is coming ... will Yuu succeed ?**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The battle of Nagoya was drawing near. Yuu was for the occasion with his father. Of course, he had to negotiate with Krul, who was not really happy that her baby was going to war. However, not only was it his turn to go there, but in addition he wanted to be with Crowley in order to be able to approach Ferid. Akane had communicated her findings to his friend, and also of an interesting thing : the affection that Ferid had for the prince. He succumbed like the others to the charm of the little one. That was his chance, according to the brunette. Yuu hardly believed it, but what other choice did he have. He had to try. For his part, Crowley was always determined to protect his son, and therefore to attack Ferid if necessary. In the meantime, he recommended the child to remain with him.

« I thought I could sneak on the contrary. I am small too, it is also an advantage. » objected Yuu.

« Too dangerous little scamp. »

« Here we go again. I'll be very careful, I promise. » assured the brown one.

« … »

Eusford sighed. Yuu came to perch on the desk, sitting on it cross-legged. He thought of Mika, whom he would certainly see again. This time the soldiers were there to kill the nobles. Certainly his father. Yuu already knew who he would choose. But he could act in finesse. He relied on his appearance to destabilize his opponent. The young vampire was at this point of his reflections, when suddenly he felt himself carried away. An explosion sounds. Crowley held a green bird in his hand.

« Now that's something else ! » said the squirt.

Crowley released him, to approach the gaping hole. When he saw Guren leap, Yuu went away. He remembered this guy, and especially the reaction of Mika. No doubt he would come. Because Crowley would have no trouble wearing out the soldiers. Besides ... BOOM ! He had just sent two soldiers right next to the door, when Yuu closed it.

« And they say I'm the troublemaker. » he commented.

Meanwhile, he quietly walked away with his hands in his pockets. The Prince went downstairs when he heard Mika's voice calling to his teammate.

« Hi Mika. » he said, approaching.

The others showed their weapons.

« Yuuichiro. » said the blonde.

Yuu stopped in the middle of the stairs.

« Yuu, I came to rescue somebody from my family. He's up there. Let us pass. » asked Mika.

« My father is too strong for you, you'll only met your demise. » responded Yuu.

« Then ask him to release him. » tried Mika.

He didn't believe it. Yuu had never refused anything to him until now, but he had grown up.

« I sure hope you're kidding. » said the young, raising an eyebrow.

« I would have tried. Sorry Yuu, but I have to pass. » resumed Mika, rising his sabre.

« Mika ! Over here quickly ! » called Shinoa.

Mika hesitated for a moment, then decided to obey his leader. Yuu did not move, letting them go away. Then he went up very quickly, to find his father in a corridor. Crowley watched him rush over him and exceeding him. Just when the ground cracked under the feet of the noble. Mika gushed out. Yuu held out his hand, grabbed him in the back and pulled him back. The blond's back struck the ground. He then discovered the young vampire standing in front of him.

« Yuu. »

« Yes it's me. » smiled the dark-haired one.

Mika swallowed, then jumped up. He raised his saber ready to strike. Crowley thought of intervening, when he saw his son tackling the legs of the young soldier, resting on his two hands. Crowley, for his part, had to deal with the rest of the squad that was coming. Chess Belle and Horn intervened to help him, leaving him time to protect Yuu. The latter avoided another blow of saber. He leaped into the air and landed briefly on a wall. Pushing forward, he flapped a knee to the blonde who crashed in the face. After which, Yuu seized him by one arm and made him pass over him.

« Will you calm down already ? You can't do anything. » he said calmly.

« And you ? What would you do in my place ? » retorted Mika.

Yuu smiled. He grabbed the blonde that he lifted, and threw him away in the direction of his squad. Mika rolled like a dice, to the feet of Mitsuba. Shinoa launched the retreat.

« Guren ! » called Mika.

« Hey ! I recognize you, you were in Shinjuku. » said Crowley.

Obviously, he was interested. And Yuichiro knew what it meant : a new confrontation. Now he was trying to spare everyone.

« It'll be alright daddy. We got what we wanted, no need to clutter with the frying. » he intervened.

« Hmmm, yes you're right. Go on, shoo you squirts ! »

Mika gritted his teeth. He saw Yuu waving to him. But to abandon Guren, as he had to abandon Akane and the others ... the blond's teammates dragged him along. Yuu turned his head towards the windows.

* * *

« Well then. Let's greet the next guests. » he said.

Just when adult soldiers crossed the openings. One of them suddenly made appear an underground place.

« Bwuh ? » exclaimed Yuu.

Crowley lifted him and perched him on his shoulders. He then reassured the young one by explaining what was going on.

« Couldn't he have materialized a beach of fine sand instead ? » said Yuu.

« Hahaha ! »

Crowley threw his sword, countering a jet of kunaïs. Yuu then took support on his father shoulders, then threw his foot. He touched Mito on the shoulder, who collapsed in the lava. Yuu resumed support thanks to the push during the impact. The redhead got up, then went back to the attack. Crowley grabbed her ankle before throwing her on a colleague. After which he launched a powerful attack that not only broke the illusion, but also severely cut a side of the building.

« Never do this at mom's place. » advised Yuu.

« Oh ? You think she does not like my style of architecture ? » responded Eusford.

« Naaah, she's more the classical type like many. » smiled Yuu.

He descended from his father's shoulders. Okay, Mika must have cleared off the camp without wound, Akane would be happy. He turned to the soldier on the floor. The amethyst orbs crossed the rubies. Here is the one who had raised Mika, thought Yuuichiro. Guren, for his part, was watching this little boy. A child among vampires. He wondered for a moment if he could not take him hostage : he looked particularly close to the big redhead. On the other hand, he doubted it was a good idea. More like it would make the enemy more upset. Besides, Crowley did not give him time to think about it, and ordered Guren to be tied up. Yuu walked away with him.

On the soldiers' side, the group had gathered in a building. Shinoa, seeing Mika's pensive look approached him.

« How are you feeling ? » she interrogated.

« I don't know. I was thinking about Yuuichiro. I could never forget everything he did for me and my family in Sanguinem, nor that he allowed us to flee. Yet today we are forced to fight. » he said.

« Did you really feel like fighting with him ? » intervened Kimizuki.

Mika rise his head, without understanding.

« I rather have the feeling that he never intended to confront you. When we arrived in front of him, he clearly told us that this Crowley was too strong for us. And indeed, he was. Yuuichiro arranged to move you away, even sending you back to us when he could have killed you. He had the opportunity, however. Finally, when the adult recognized you he considered the idea to fight you, and again the little one dissuaded him. » exposed Kimizuki.

Mika rounded his eyes. Now that his comrade said it, he recognized that the young vampire had not fought him seriously. His father had easily defeated the most seasoned soldiers of the unit. The blonde would clearly have had no chance if he had to be measured at against the ginger.

« _But then ... Yuu protected me ?_ » he thought.

Exactly as before. Which meant that he always considered him a friend. A small smile stretched the teen's lips.

« I see. I am happy in this case. » he said.

Casually, it relieved him. Unfortunately, there was still the problem of Guren. What to do ? Yuu would certainly still stand in his way. On the other hand, he could doubtless depend on him for his captivity to pass without too many problems. Very honestly, Mika wanted to go back. To leave behind the one who had served as a paternal figure was very hard. If he contacted Yuuichiro, could he get a result ?

« _Now that's a stupid idea ! As if he would prefer me to his father._ » thought Mika.

Yuu was perhaps at the rebellious age, but should not ask for the moon either. The blonde approached Major Shinya in order to know his plan. But the man chose to continue the mission.

« But … » protested Mika.

« I know what you're thinking, but it's too risky. » cut Shinya.

Mika opened her mouth again, then closed it again. If this vampire had soundly defeated the best of them, what could he hope to accomplish him ? He lowered his head.

As for the vampires, Chess Belle had questioned Guren without success. Yuu had attended the interview sitting beside his father, as hermetic as a statue. Then when the vampires grew tired and left him, the little brown approached the soldier. Guren gave him a look a little bit empty. Yuu sat cross-legged in front of him.

« So. So it was you who took care of Mika and the others so far. » he begun.

Guren rounded his eyes. He knew the Hyakuyas personally ?

« Why this question ? » said Guren.

« Out of curiosity. I spent 4 years with them, that's why. I was there when they fled. Besides, not wanting to throw me flowers, if I had not intervened they would probably all have died, except Mika. » Yuu continued, pressing his face on a hand.

This is how Guren came to recover a whole band. He then questioned the young vampire to find out why he had done so. And the vampire answered plainly that they were just friends. Guren rounded his eyes. What, that's all ? Just for that ? Yuuichiro nodded, with a smile. The man seemed not to believe it. Yuu finally got up. He absented himself for a moment, to return with a glass of water. He came close to Guren and brought the glass closer to his mouth. The officer drank almost without realizing. But the fresh liquid did him much good. He stared at the little vampire, not understanding how he could have paid that kind of attention to him. Yuu went to store the glass. Through a window he saw Akane with a group of vampires. She killed them all in the blink of an eye. Yuu sighed, then jumped into the void.

« Hello Akane. I just met Mika, who is doing very well. I made sure that he escape without hurts from his meeting with my father. »

« I thank you for that Yuu. Where did he go ? »

« That, I don't know, I'm not a diviner either. Well I leave you, I have my mission to continue on my side. »

* * *

When Yuuichiro came back upstairs, he discovered his father burdening the prisoner on one shoulder. He advised his son to stay here in his absence.

« _Count on that._ » thought the dark-haired one.

When would they stop taking him for a baby ? Yuu waited a while for Eusford to leave before leaping through a window and to follow him from a distance. And since he did not go as fast as the adult he was forced to keep that distance. Finally, the tall two-color vampire stopped. The human was placed on the ground. Crowley decided to inspect the place a little before Krul arrived. This obliged his son to camouflage himself quite properly. Finally, the arrival of his mother allowed the young vampire to be able to observe the scene. The queen spotted Crowley quickly from her perch. The latter raised an thumb, meaning that everything had gone well. She nodded slightly. Krul then began to address her troops, while Ferid made his appearance on the scene.

Yuu tried to get closer in order to hear their conversation. Unfortunately, he could not advance much and had to rely on his hearing. Apparently, Ferid was the one who had revealed the location of nobles to humans ... including that of his father. Yuu clenched his fist, and had to hold back for not going to bite Bathory. How could Akane believe that Yuu had any influence over him ? He looked more like a lost cause in the eyes of the prince. The follow-up of the events was then quite astonishing. The human freed himself suddenly, killing the vampire interrogating him. Yuu swallowed. He could have very well done it at the town hall and killed them all. However, Krul Tepes demonstrated that this little show was not enough. Finally, she announced that everyone had to go to Nagoya airport. On the way she came up to Crowley.

« Is Yuuichiro safe ? » questionned Krul.

« I told him to stay at the town hall. There should be no problem. » answered Crowley.

« Good. »

The group of vampires went away. Yuu carefully left his hiding place to follow them at a distance. He hoped that Akane had managed to get his friend back. Finally, some time later, all the actors were assembled for the grand finale. Yuu spotted his father alongside Ferid. Well, Yuu's act was going to start. The young vampire was for a moment distracted by what was happening further. An angel had just appeared. Yuu contemplated what was happening, nailed to the spot. So that was a seraph. No wonder the vampires wanted to put order in it. When a second of these beings appeared, in the person of Mika, Yuu shook himself. If he missed his niche everything would be over. The little vampire walked towards the two nobles. Crowley was the first to notice him.

« Yuuichiro ! What the hell are you doing here ?! » he exclaimed.

Yuu did not answer and continued to move forward. Ferid straightened a bit when he saw him arrive.

« I ordered you to stay at the town hall ! » resumed Eusford.

« I'm not here for you. But for him. » responded finally Yuu, showing Ferid.

The two vampires blinked. The prince marched to the 7th progenitor before whom he planted himself, looking him straight in the eye.

« I know what you intend to do. And I'm asking you to give it up. »

An angel passed by. If we can say so ( _just in case : in French this mean there's a silence. Can also be a word game in this situation)_.

« What ? » was all Ferid could answer.

Yuu got closer and took his hands.

« Don't do it Ferid. Not now that you have what you wanted. You wanted to be a painter, you're one now. You wanted to kill time, that's what you do with me. You think you're a monster, I do not see you like that. You're from my family Ferid, so please do not ruin everything. »

Ferid swallowed. But how was he aware of his intentions ? Why should it be precisely he who intervenes ?

« Yuu, I think you're too young too understand. I… »

« And you ? What does it take for YOU to understand ? » cut Yuu.

« I don't know how you discovered what I'm planning, but do not get in the way. » resumed Ferid.

He took him by the waist, lifted him and put him on Crowley's side.

« I see. No more mother, no more father, no more family ... and no more of me either. »

In three leaps, Yuu moved away from the adults. He looked at Ferid. The noble frowned. He had a bad feeling. This look was too much like a farewell. Yuu walked towards the seraph. Normally first, then faster and faster.

« What is he doing ?! » exclaimed Crowley.

Ferid opened his mouth. He saw himself painting at the side of the little one. Indeed, thanks to him he had realized an old dream. The only person in this world, who did not see him as a monster and who really loved him. Suddenly, Yuu gave a long shrill whistle. The vampires then saw the blonde seraph turn towards him.

« YUU ! » Crowley shouted.

« MY BABY ! » yelled Krul, horrified.

Eusford wanted to rush when he was outstripped. He discovered with surprise Ferid rushing in pursuit of his son. The redhead looked up at the blonde in the air. The latter raised his spear of salt. If Crowley's heart was still beating he would have had a heart attack. But Ferid managed to reach the little one and catch him. The noble imprisoned Yuuichiro in his arms. In the same time, he turned to offer his back to the attack to come. Fortunately, Mika was struck by a series of golden flashes. He fell. On his side, Yuu looked up at Ferid, who was still holding him.

« Thank you. » he said.

Ferid looked at him.

« BUT WHAT IN HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ?! » screamed the noble.

He released Yuu, but grabbed him by the shoulders to rotate him a little brusquely, at the risk of dismounting him the spine.

« YOU'RE COMPLETELY CRAZY SERIOUSLY ! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE HE COULD HAVE KILL YOU ?! » roared Ferid.

Yuichiro smiled at him, then hugged him.

« You chose me. That's what I wanted, Ferid. » responded Yuu with a soft smile.

Bathory was left speechless, for the first time in centuries. He felt himself fall on the kneecaps. Yuu put a hand on the vampire's neck, resting his head on the young's shoulder.

« I'm begging you, I don't want to lose anyone today. You included. » he said.

Ferid clenched his teeth before squeezing Yuu against him. And not without insulting him in every possible and imaginable way mentally. Behind him, Crowley was speechless. Could it be that Yuu succeeded ? Farther on, Krul was astounded. Ferid Bathory, that trickster, this twisted, had simply saved her son. Akane's voice drew her from her reflection.

« Well played Yuu. » she smiled.

Krul looked at her.

« You knew ? You knew what would happen ? » asked Tepes.

« No. But I knew your son is the weak point of Ferid. I hoped he would be able to coax him. » resumed Akane.

« What do you mean ? » interrogated Krul

Akane just smiled. It was time for her to move on to the next stage. The young vampire slipped away before the Queen could question her further. She joined Mika's squad who had recovered him. Krul watched her run away, before turning her attention back to her son. He always held Ferid against him. The sovereign advanced towards them. Crowley did the same. Then they stopped a few yards away, not knowing how to react. Yuu raised his head, and smiled at his mother. Later behind, the humans turned their attention to them.

« Come on, time to go home. » he said softly.

« But … »

« Come please. I want to go home now. » resumed Yuu, by sticking his forehead against his.

Ferid sighed, wondering once again how the brown was doing that. Yuu took his hand. Ferid stood up.

« Mommy. » invited Yuu.

Ferid tensed for a moment. Crap ! With all that he could not ... he turned his head to see where the humans were. They were coming to them. Indeed, it was time to return. Yuu also motioned to his father. He nodded his head with a smile. It had gone much better than he had hoped. Yuu had succeeded. Ferid had not attacked the queen and neither did he.

* * *

Some time later, in Sanguinem. Krul was vociferating against her son in the throne room. Yuu stood before her, head bowed. Crowley, for his part, was in the adjoining room, the door half open, watching both the queen and his son and Ferid. The latter paced, dropping from time to time a _how_ and a _why_. He still could not get over Yuuichiro's action and the result. Eusford was amused at seeing him thus disconcerted. Usually everything he did was like music paper, without the slightest false note. But not this time. This time there had been a severe false note indeed. The nobleman looked really lost. Ferid finally let himself fall on a sofa, his forehead leaning against his crossed hands.

Yuuichiro had diverted him from his goal. Without doing much more, just ... just by showing him what really mattered to him. So then, Ferid had chosen the child. When he had seen him rush to the seraph and call out to him ... the nobleman had rushed after him without even realizing it. The reaction had been instinctive. He had not thought for a second, just acted. It was beyond logic for him, and he could not understand. Or perhaps refused to do so. One thing was certain : Yuu counted for him, more than he had believed. His very weakness. On the other side, Krul's voice was silent. Yuu had not moved. He simply raised his head.

« Get out of here. You are punished until further notice. » she said.

Yuu nodded and went away. Krul sighed. She was still unaware that her son had probably saved her. He had acted because of Ferid, but for what reason ? What had he tried ? Turning her head, she found Crowley spying. She folded the index finger, telling him to join her.

« _Crap._ » thought the concerned one.

He casted a last glance at Ferid, still prostrated and went out. He closed the door and walked to the queen.

« So ? I thought our son was safe ? » she said.

« And I truly believed he was. Highness, please conceive that in matter of escaping Yuu is the king. I cannot foresee everything. He had obeyed me until now, why should he have changed his mind ? » responded Crowley.

« That's what I'd like to know. I know it has something to do with Ferid. It looked like he wanted him to go after him, but why ? » resumed Krul.

Eusford did not reply. If he revealed what he knew, Yuu's efforts to prevent a drama would be reduced to naught. The little vampire wanted to protect everyone, including his old human friend. Crowley had noticed at the town hall that he had not taken the fight seriously. Yuuichiro had consciously discarded Mika from the confrontation. Later, he had prevented his family from spliting themselves.

« Well ? Tell me what you know. » asked Krul.

« Sorry, but I cannot. For the sake of our son's efforts. » finally said Crowley.

« It's an order, Crowley. »

« No. Yuu is trying to protect us all, and I won't ruin it. »

Protect them ? Krul frowned. Would that be the reason for his action ? She sighed again. The boy continued to put everything upside down.

« Ferid conspired against me I imagine. And obviously, he meant to go to the act just now. Whatever Yuuichiro thinks I can not let this pass. » she resumed.

So, Krul had suspicions. Ferid had to challenge her before she had any idea.

« But he did nothing. And I doubt that a new opportunity will arise any time soon. He should therefore keep quiet, especially since he seems to me to be confused. »

« Confused ? »

« Yes. He err ... how to say ? The episode of Nagoya marked and destabilized him. I had never seen him like that before. For the first time he acted against what he foresaw. Against himself. He doesn't know how to react. »

Well then. Tepes then asked what role Eusford should have played in this story.

« A bad one. Ferid had asked me to be involved, but I refused. Because of our son by the way. I felt like I was going to betray him. So I planned to turn against him and attack him. » confessed Crowley.

« Hmmm ... it would seem that my son has a strange power over us all. So if I understood correctly, he avoided that I was attacked, that you attacked too and that Ferid become a traitor. » summarized the queen.

Very well done, Yuu. Krul felt proud of her little one. Well, she would shorten his punishment. She then dismissed Crowley. She had to think about what she was going to do now. Krul went into her living-room, and opened the door. Ferid had not moved. Indeed, he seemed disturbed. Krul smirked, then closed the door. Meanwhile, Crowley had joined Yuu in his room. The child was staring at the ceiling, swinging his feet. He narrowed his eyes as his father entered.

« And round two ! » he commented.

Crowley chuckled.

« It is true that you deserve a serious outcry for your disobedience. Well, I know why you did it. » said Crowley approaching.

He sat down on the bed beside his son.

« I know I know. I disobeyed booh naughty me. But it was necessary. » sighed Yuu.

« Yes. I'm impressed by the way : Ferid had never changed his mind before. » resumed the ginger.

« About that, how does he go ? Mother explained herself with him or not ? » interrogated Yuu.

« Not yet. As for how he is doing, it looks like he has lost his brain on the way. »

Yuu sniggered. Really.

« But what's going to happen to us in fact ? Humans have managed to materialize two seraphs. » resumed Yuu, more seriously.

« Hmm, they'll take advantage of it to attack us for sure. This will undoubtedly lead the High Council to gather in Japan. And ... this will bring to light your mother's failure. » responded Crowley.

« What ? » worried Yuu.

« Hyakuya orphans who were supposed to have been eliminated, are actually still alive. It is one of them that has been transformed, and that we have seen. Krul was supposed to have killed them with her own hands. » told Crowley.

« Yes, I think Akane told me about it. Damn it. How are we going to get out of this trap ? »

« Well ... somebody would have to contact them first. I doubt anyone from here would do it, the most high ranked are in the capital. Which should give us time. » responded Crowley.

« I hope so. But no kidding, you adults should stop behaving like kids. I'm starting to get tired of fixing your bullshit. » said Yuu.

« ! »

This kid got nerves ! Even if he was right somehow. Crowley finally laughed and hugged him. Krul entered her room at that moment.

« Crowley Eusford. We surely have a son in common but certainly not a bed. Therefore, I would ask you to get up from there. » she said.

« I had finished anyway. So, Yuu, try to behave. »

« Are you sure I'm the one you should tell that ? » retorted the young one.

« Hahaha ! »

Crowley left the room, leaving the mother and son. Krul sighed. She then approached Yuu. She confessed to him that she had understood the reason for his gesture at Nagoya, and thanked him. She would shorten his punishment in return. Yuu smiled. Krul hugged him and kissed him on the head.


	14. Our home

**Happy new year everyone !**

 **Troubles for vampire are not finished yet. And the old vampires aren't what they used to be, according to a certain young one.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

During the following days, Ferid remained invisible. Confined in his manor. And when Yuuichiro wanted to visit him, he was repulsed with some aggressiveness. He did not insist and left the noble in peace. Yuu sighed. Akane had left with Mika, Ferid refused to see him, Crowley had left for Nagoya ... he felt suddenly alone. Krul, on her part, should report the airport case. The Queen knew that the Council would not fail to blame her, and even to discover that she had failed in her mission. What to do ? To blame Ferid for everything ? Miscalculation. Killing the Hyakuyas had been her task. Besides, since they had lived here she was necessarily aware. Krul saw no escape. She knew the risks. Yuu suddenly crossed the throne room, coming to meet her. The queen narrowed her eyes. If the High Council deposed her, Yuu would probably try to defend her. But she would never allow anyone to lay hands on him.

« Hi mom. You seem preoccupied. » he noticed.

« Yes my son. This seraph case worries me. I'm afraid we're not safe anymore. » she responded.

Yuuichiro advanced to the throne, then paused in front of his mother.

« I know. Just as I know that some people won't appreciate at all. » answered the young vampire.

« Really. »

« Yes really. I know perfectly well that no Hyakuya should have lived until now. So the High Progenitors will inevitably ask you for accounts. » continued the dark-haired one.

So he knew. It really did not really help Krul.

« What do you intend to do ? » resumed her son.

« I don't know. » sighed Krul.

« Maybe you don't have to tell them they're still alive. Humans could simply have repeat their experiments, without it being a person coming from this sect. » suggested Yuu.

« Hmmm maybe. It is true that they can do without it. But Ferid risks contradicting me. » objected Krul.

« I don't think so. He is ... indisposed at the moment. You should take advantage of this to contact the Council, in order to be the first to give your version. Pretend that you can not know everything. Regarding the JIDA it was even predictable. I will survey Ferid meanwhile. » offered Yuu.

« I believe you are right. I'm not sure about convincing them, but anyway I have no choice. I thank you my son. »

« You're welcome mommy. »

Krul and Yuu exchanged a smile, before the young vampire turned his heels. He had now another problem to solve, namely the 7th progenitor. Yuu went quietly to the Bathory mansion. No windows were open this time. The young boy stopped, pensive. Nevermind. He advanced towards the door, which he kicked as he shoots in a can.

« Oi the old the thing ! Get the hell here ! » yelled Yuuichiro.

Suddenly he heard a racing noise, not stifled by the floor. As a precaution, the prince fell backward, a single hand restraining his body. He saw Ferid's one passing over his face. In response, Yuu sent his foot that reached the noble's belly. Transformed by Krul, the strength of Yuuichiro will be equivalent to that of an eighth progenitor. He had a chance against Ferid. Especially since being smaller and agile he was difficult to capture. Bathory folded in half under the impact and backed away. Yuu took advantage of it to get back straight and then jumped on him, a knee on his chest. He then blocked his opponent's hands.

« So, are you done playing asshole ? » asked Yuu.

« I thought I told you not to come back here. » said Ferid, between his teeth.

« And I thought you knew I wouldn't care about it at all. We need to talk. »

« I have nothing to say to you, Yuichiro. » retorted Ferid.

« That's not the impression I have. So go ahead, say what you need to, elder. » resumed calmly the young one.

« Why do you ... » begun Ferid.

The little vampire smiled.

« According to you ? No way my family get torn apart. You don't need that Ferid. You do not need any more, you just have to understand it. »

Ferid gritted his teeth. He wanted to tell him that the kid had ruined a plan at least as old as him. Of course, the nobleman had thought of failure, but was unable to react in this situation. But above all, it was the cause of this failure that disrupted him. That one, he would never have imagined it. That a child could succeed in the feat to make him change his mind. The vampires grew tired very quickly, however Yuu had been the exception that confirms the rule. And that made him crazy. Ferid finally dropped his head to the ground.

« Aaaah I have enough ! » he exclaimed.

Yuu gently released the hands of the nobleman, who was staring at the ceiling. Ferid sighed deeply, his arms crossed.

« Well, pull yourself together a little now. Go back to painting, it will help you to exteriorize all that. I'll come back tomorrow morning. And if you do not move, I will tick you off until you do it. » warned the young one, straightening up.

« You have a curious conception of affection, my dear Yuuichiro. » responded Ferid with a tired voice.

« As long as you stop whining like an old maid. »

« WHAT ? »

« Ah, here it is he's reacting. Good, see you tomorrow old piece of meat. »

« I'm going to kill him. »

* * *

Yuuichiro kept his word and returned every day of the week, night and day. He scold Ferid to get busy, the latter protested bluntly before finally resigned each time. Everything could have gone on for a while, if humans had not decided to go on the offensive. They came thus one fine morning, the saber in the light and their seraph flying over them. They launched devastating attacks on the capital.

« YUUICHIRO ! » yelled Krul running through the palace.

« Yeah I saw, I'm here. » answered the vampire child.

« We have to flee right now, come with me. » she said, taking his hand.

Other vampires were escaping everywhere.

« What ? Are you kidding ? » exlaimed Yuuichiro, freeing himself.

« I'm not in the mood for a joke my son ! We're leaving now, that's all. » resumed Krul.

« No ! It's our home here, our home ! We are not going to be dislodged by human jerks ! »

And Yuu ran away. Krul uttered a cry of rage before running after him. The queen thought of catching him easily, but she underestimated the agility of her son. He passed over the walls, swayed to a lamppost and slipped on a roof.

« Krul ! » she heard.

Crowley came to her accompanied by Ferid and his helpers.

« Ah there you are ! I'm trying to catch our son, he doesn't want to leave. » informed Krul.

« What ? Where'd he go ? » exclaimed Crowley.

« Over there. »

The group of vampires made their way through the oncoming crowd, mixing vampires and humans. Eventually, they discovered the young vampire hidden behind rubble. The adults joined him discreetly.

« You're all here, that's great. We'll be able to counter attack. » he said, low voice.

« Crowley, knock some sense in him before I knock him out. » whispered Krul.

« Yuuichiro, we can't stay we must leave now. Men are too strong with this creature at their side. » begun Eusford.

« Huh ? So you're just giving up right away ? You're not even trying to defend what is yours ? Are you scared or what ?! » exclaimed Yuu in a furious whisper.

« Yuu, be realistic : of course we are not happy, but as your father said… » intervened Ferid.

« Nothing ! You're just a bunch of old shattered sissies ! It's my home here, and I will make them understand even if I go alone ! »

And he slipped away again. Everyone rolled their eyes and sighed in a perfectly synchronized sigh.

« On the other hand, he's right. We could at least try to defend ourselves. » said Ferid.

« Yeah. But we risk very big I think. » responded Eusford.

« Well. I'm gonna get that squirt. » decided Krul.

« Be careful your Highness. He can shout. » warned Chess Bell.

« That, I know. »

Krul fled after Yuu. The young was establishing an angle of attack. He was directly attacking the seraph. He rushed at the moment when the queen thought she was holding him again. She pested in silence. Yuu landed on Mirai's back who lost a bit of altitude. The creature flapped its wings to recover, and also tried to get rid of its passenger.

« Whoah ! How is this thing being piloted ?! » exclaimed Yuu.

Farther, the vampires struck their foreheads. It was no time to hide anymore. So they all sprang from their hiding place, attacking to distract the men.

« What the ! » said Kureto, noticing the vampire perched on his seraph.

He did not have time to linger. Krul stepped over and kicked him. Crowley found himself fighting again with Guren, Chess with Aoi and Horn with another.

« Woh ! Okay calm down you damn bird ! » said Yuu.

He straightened up and bit the angel on the neck. Immediately afterwards he spat with a grimace. But what an horror ! Suddenly noticing that she was pricking, Yuu pulled her hair. The seraph came up. Yuu decided to direct her in this way. He made a gap to avoid an attack by a soldier. Mirai almost hit a house, executed a barrel roll then a looping ...

«You spin my head right round right round ! When you go down when you go down down !» sang the prince, passing above the melee.

He leaned on his arms, and kicked the soldier behind Krul. Then the wings of Mirai fell on Kureto's head. A close call for Ferid to impale him. On the air, Yuu turned edge and returned to the confrontation. Crowley seemed to be having a good time with Guren. The soldier was indeed stronger than during their first meeting. Yuu then seized a soldier and carried him with him. He let it fall on Horn Skuld's opponent who smiled at him.

« WOOPS ! » said Yuu, avoiding barely some lightnings.

Krul waved her hand into the air, the attack digging the ground and overturning the officer. The latter retaliated by lightning, which the queen avoided without problems. Kureto rolled to prevent her heel from falling on him.

« Come here you ! » said Yuu, catching Aoi by her collar.

The blonde found herself in the air. She threw her blade in order to cut off the vampire's hand. Yuu lifted her up, and caught her by the wrist. He then squeezed so hard that he broke it. The saber fell. While he was at it, he bit her. Aoi grimaced, unable to free herself from the bite. When the blonde lost consciousness, Yuu spun her for a moment before throwing her at the invaders. Sanguu collapsed not far from Kureto. The latter, occupied by the queen of vampires, could only grit his teeth.

* * *

The balance seemed to lean in favor of the vampires. Yuu had aimed right by directly assaulting the seraph of the end. Humans began to fall like flies under the assault of the most powerful vampires of Sanguinem. Especially since the latters were provided with an air strike force : Yuu indeed captured blocks of stone and statues with which he bombed the army. Kureto tried again to recover his seraph. Using his demon, he made a speed point and then rushed from a rubble straight towards the prince. The latter smiled back at him, then tilted his head down as the golden blade whistled. Hooked by the legs to the waist of Mirai, he managed to catch the officer at the ankle by the pants.

Kureto dropped, his head down. Yuu sneered :

« You're too slow pal ! »

Mirai went downstairs. Yuu lightened his load by lifting the man a little. The angel straightened up. Kureto thought about cutting off the young vampire's hand, but he was in danger of crashing head first on the ground. Not sure that his demon can repair the damage.

« Come on boy, order the retreat. » advised Yuu.

« Never ! We'll come back victorious today ! » answered Kureto.

« Or not. Because if I let go of the feathered stuff we fall. I'll be alright, but I doubt you will. How about we give it a try ? » retorted the vampire.

Yuu then swung him from left to right quite strongly, so that the soldier was sometimes horizontal.

« Weeeeh-heeeee ! » Yuu yelled, turning him faster and faster.

Kureto was soon to be sick at this rate. Yuu was thinking of getting back in the right direction, because his feathered stuff was starting to get more and more weird. Yuu then had an idea : he threw his captive high, got bestride and took the man by the pants in no time. He drew the red hair so that the angel avoided a statue.

« OUCH ! » exclaimed Kureto, hitting it.

« Well, that gives me an idea. Hey the human, how about a slalom ? » interpellated Yuu.

« What ? »

« Look ! »

Mirai turned back, then turned towards a row of statues. Understanding what awaited him, Kureto preferred to destroy them with a sword.

« Ah you're not funny ! » commented Yuu, shaking him like a carpet.

Kureto closed his eyes during the jolt. Then he planted his saber in a statue, hoping to destabilize his opponent. Wasted effort.

« Let go of this, you naughty ! »

Yuu drew him with a blow, and this time Kureto could not help but let go of his weapon. The young vampire smiled. He shook him again, almost bringing his eyes out of his head.

« So about this retreat ? »

Looking down, he saw his men in a bad state. The vampires had almost killed them all. Without the action of Mirai, they had lost their advantage. Guren was about to face another defeat against Crowley.

« Nnnng ! »

« What ? » asked Yuu.

« RETREAT ! » screamed Kureto.

He didn't need to say it twice. Yuuichiro smiled. The victory was theirs. He pressed Mirai's head to make her go down. And once close to the ground, the young vampire hit her at the back of her neck. The angel collapsed to the ground. Yuu walked to his parents, still holding his captive. The officer wanted to free himself, when he realized he was surrounded by the vampires. They gave him a carnivorous smile. The man whistled.

« Excellent work, my son.» said Krul proudly.

Yuu addressed her his famous childish smile. His mother was more than satisfied : not only was the capital saved, but she recovered the Seraph of the end as well as the leader of the human. Beautiful cards to negotiate with the High Council. She ordered that the man and the creature be tied up. The latter tried to protest, when Chess Belle knocked him down. Yuu for his part, checked that Mirai was still out. Ferid observed without a word, pensively. This little fight had been entertaining, and he was now curious to see the rest of the events. Krul had Mirai installed in an armchair beside the soldier. Then she called out to the others progenitors. The screen showed the two prisoners, of whom only the human was awake and gagged. Krul smiled at the surprise of her fellow vampires.

* * *

« Members of the Council ! I call you on this day to give you an account of the battle of Nagoya. As you can see, humans have managed to create a Seraph, which they have used against us. They even had the audacity to attack us here in our capital. But we managed to capture the angel and the head of men ! » she said.

« We must eliminate this creature ! How could they conceive it, I thought all the subjects had been eliminated ? » said Gabel Farte.

« They simply chose another one. The important thing is that we were able to regain control of the situation. Better than that, we can decapitate the command of humans. »

« So be it. The human and the angel must perish. You'll have to take advantage of it to attack humans while they're weak. » said Urd Geales.

« Very well. » approved Krul.

She could not help casting a sneering look at Lest Karr. He gave her a cold look. The queen switched off the contact screens with pleasure. In the end, everything went much better than she had hoped. And all this thanks to her son, who had refused the defeat. She came to him and hugged him tightly.

« Thank you my baby, you just saved your mother and all the vampires of Japan. I'm so proud of you. » she said, stroking his head.

« You're … welcome. » articulated Yuu.

Krul left him. She imprisoned the angel in a stone prison. The execution of Kureto would take place later.

« Well played, little scamp. » said Crowley, approaching his son.

« Thanks, big scamp. But darn, it's still unfortunate that I had to shake the elders. » replied Yuu.

Crowley giggled. Everyone left the council chamber. Yuuichiro went to his room to reflect. Until now, he had succeeded : his mother had not been attacked, neither Ferid nor his father had betrayed and the capital was safe. Even better, Krul had in her possession the seraph, and the prince knew that she would use it for her plans. The question was : what consequences would this have on the vampire world ? And then there was this human there. The chief of men. There was a bet they would try to get him back. Who would strike first ? Humans or vampires ? Yuu thought of his friends. He strongly hoped that Akane and Mika were far from it.

« _On the other hand, the rest of their family is still in the human headquarters. They will necessarily go to retrieve them._ » thought the dark-haired one.

Then he should be there that day. He knew to be the only one that the Hyakuyas would follow, and to be able to prevent them from being killed. Akane being no longer there to be his ears, he would have to arrange to be kept informed. Which with hismother won't be easy. In the meantime, he decided to look into this angel question. Krul had little time to get what she wanted. The young prince leapt from the bed where he had gone to reflect. He immediately went to the place where the seraph had been imprisoned. As he had thought, his mother had preceded him by little. Feeling his presence, Krul turned around, questioning.

« Yuu ? »

« I will go straight to the point mom. I know you want to find the first progenitor and your big brother. Are you sure of yourself ? » said the young one.

« Decidedly you will never cease to astonish me my son. You're well informed. This is indeed my project, and yes I am sure. » smiled Krul.

« But how do you plan to do it ? This seraph has never been in heaven, or I don't know where. How could he know where they are hiding ? » questionned Yuu.

Krul stared at him for a moment. Usually, she had not given her secret to anyone, so nobody else knew about it. But Yuu was her son, and so far had not ceased to act in the interest of his own. So, she decided to explain.

« It is here that Arukanu enters the scene. It was entrusted to me by the first progenitor, with the secret of how to find it. He gave it to me because I was the most worthy of his trust. For my brother Ashera ... I don't know yet. » she said, her pet in her hands.

So that was it. Yuu still didn't see how all this would reveal to her what she was looking for. Krul opened the door of the stone prison. She entered, then invited her son to come with a nod. The brown smiled, happy that his mother reveals to him such a secret. Mirai was firmly maintained by heavy chains. She watched the vampires come to her. Yuu stopped a few meters from the entrance. Krul walked to Mirai. There she handed Arukanu. The cyclops bat flew away, then bit the creature around the neck. The latter remained perfectly stoic. Arukanu on his side turned. His only eye shone, then suddenly began to project images. Symbols first. Then a silhouette.

« Krul, my dear. If you have this message, you have a seraph in your possession. The blood of this creature and the knowledge contained in Arukanu, will enable you to open the prison in which humans have thrown me. But after that, you will have to destroy the seraph. Follow the directions on this map. You will be able to find it at any time as long as Arukanu drinks seraph blood. Good luck. » announced a voice.

A map was displayed, then everything disappeared at the end of the message. Arukanu came to perch on Krul's shoulder as usual.

« Hmmm. » said Yuu.

« What is it my baby ? » interrogated Krul.

« The map we just saw. We will have to cross it with current ones, otherwise it will be difficult to find him. » he explained.

«You are right. And that's her. The first progenitor is a woman named Mikaela. » revealed Krul.

« Eh ? Just like my friend ? » noticed Yuu, surprised.

« Absolutely. The Mikaela, as they are called, are in fact descendants of our first progenitor. They possess exceptionally good blood, and above all that reacts very well to magic. They are extremely rare, one in ten millions. » explained his mother.

« Ah yeah indeed. But I still don't understand why seraph blood is necessary. I mean, there was no other way to convey that message ? »

« No, because it was thanks to a seraph that Mikaela was imprisoned. She had only time to conceive Arukanu and to inject the magic of these beings before being captured, and to entrust it to me by assuring that this would be the key to her liberation. I still remember that day ... Mikaela knew that an attack of men was preparing. They had succeeded their experience just like today and came for her. So she used their techniques she had learned to ensure her deliverance. Only the magic of a seraph can break her chains. Arukanu also serves as a reservoir. » confided more in details Krul.

Now, Yuu understood better. What could be considered a betrayal was actually a mission entrusted by the highest vampire authority. This was a relief to the brown : his mother was not a traitor. He then asked when the Queen intended to leave. Krul thought as soon as possible. The time to build up a supply of blood and she would set out. She also had to find a regent and she did not know who to name. The queen was not sure of Ferid, in spite of the intervention of the prince to prevent him from committing the irreparable. Perhaps the father of the child ? Krul opened herself to him.

* * *

« No problem mom, I would make sure everything goes well in your absence, you can count on me. » assured Yuuichiro.

« Thank you my baby, you are a great help. All right, let's go. » decided the sovereign.

They both left the room. The queen immediately ordered blood to be collected, and an empty bottle. Yuu, on his part, informed her that he was going to look for his father for his new appointment. The young vampire went into the drawing-room, where he found no one. He understood that his father was to be with his great forever comrade. Yuuichiro arrived at Ferid's, where the nobles were : Crowley of course, but also Chess Bell and Horn Skuld.

« Here is the hero of the day ! We hoped that you came to drink with us. » said Ferid.

« Just a glass. Daddy we must talk, order of the queen. » answered the prince.

Crowley nodded. A glass of excellent blood was served at Yuuichiro. Once he had done, he made a sign to his father to follow him. They left the manor. The prince took the road to the palace.

« Well ? What is this order of your mother, son ? » interrogated Crowley.

« Mother must go on a mission, and she entrusts you with the management of the kingdom in her absence. » announced the young one.

« WHAT ?! » exclaimed the ginger.

« You understood perfectly. She'll explain everything you need to know. » continued Yuu.

« No wait a sec … why me ? » resumed the redhead.

« Try to guess ? Because you're the one she trust the most. »

After reflexion it was logical. He was the father of her son after all, just that Krul accepted this showed her confidence in him. They both crossed the gates of the royal residence. Krul waited on her throne. Yuu walked up to her, while Crowley was kneeling on the ground. Their son sat down at her right side.

« Crowley Eusford. As our son explained to you, I have an unexpected absence but nevertheless capital. So I entrust to you the keys of Sanguinem, try to govern in good intelligence. » announced Krul.

« I thank you for this honor, but may I know the reasons for this absence ? » Crowley asked, rising his head.

« No. I'll make a public announcement at the time of my departure. »

« Very well. »

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, asking him to keep the news to himself. Krul announced that she had obtained her reserve of ten bottles, plus an empty one that she would fill with Mirai's blood. Yuuichiro nodded. A few hours later, as the night covered the country, Krul gathered the subjects of Sanguinem. She declared her absence, and that the father of her son would be charged with watching over the good efficiency of the kingdom in her absence. Ferid rounded his eyes to the news. He understood perfectly that she had not chosen him, but what was the object of her absence ? It had to do with the seraph. Still, the sovereign left the capital loaded with her bottles. Ferid darted a glance at Yuuichiro. A little bird told him that he knew what was all about. On the other hand, the kid was not stupid. As formerly when he was a child, the 7th progenitor could have extracted information from him, now it would be difficult if not impossible.

For his part, Crowley had set to work, checking the tasks in progress and those to come.

« So, what is it like being the king of Japan ? » asked Ferid, approaching.

« I don't know yet. » responded the vampire.

« Yeah. Wonder what may necessitate the queen's absence, apart from an order of the council. » said Ferid again.

« No idea, if you want to know everything, she did not tell me. » revealed Crowley.

« And does your little one stay there ? Curious, I thought he would follow his mother. » continued Bathory.

« Why ? Is it bad that he stays with his father ? » replied Eusford.

« Of course no. But I don't like to be left in the dark. »

« That, I would have bet on it. But I'm afraid you'll have to stay in it this time. »

Ferid winced. Now he no longer had control of the situation. Ordinarily he knew all there was to know. Yuu joined them quietly.

« Oh, our little prince. So what's up ? » asked Ferid.

« Well, nothing and you ? »

« Except the departure of your mother, nothing either. This is frankly unusual. »

« What do you want me to say, let's say that it's part of the feminine mysteries. » responded Yuu, shrugging.

Crowley laughed, and Ferid giggled. But as he had foreseen, the prince would not say a word. Yuu returned whistling. He suspected that Bathory wished to know everything, but he would dream if he thought the brown one would reveal what he knew. Yuuichiro hoped his mother's trip was going well. He made a crochet through the dungeons to make sure the human was still there. Kureto was chained to a post, crossed arms. The little vampire had found water and brought him a bottle. The officer raised his head as he approached. Yuu stepped quietly, poured the water into a glass and brought it closer to Kureto's lips after hanging on the chains that held him. Thirsty, the latter didn't hesitate.

« Want some more pal ? » asked Yuu.

« Could you not be that familiar ? » responded Hiiragi.

« Ooooh a barrier between us after all that we've been through ? I'm disappointed. » retorted the prince with a mocking smile.

Kureto hissed.

« What do you intend to do with the seraph ? » he interrogated.

« We thought we were going to stuff it. Such a rare creature deserves to be preserved after all. »

Yuu gave more water to the human being. The latter thought that the child would reveal nothing to him. On the other hand, why the hell did he relieve his sufferings ?

« You're not supposed to die yet. » said Yuu, with a carnivorous smile this time.

Of course. Kureto sighed. He kept wondering how his operation could fail. Everything had been planned for success to be there. Except perhaps that a vampire kid could reach the seraph and distract him from his task. Yuu went downstairs.

« But frankly, why in hell did you made this thing ? Did you not realize the first time it was too risky ? » wanted to know the prince.

Kureto looked away. Yuu stared at him for a moment before sighing and going away. The door of the prison brought darkness and silence.


	15. Mikaela

**The 1st progenitor is back, and bring some surprises.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

While Crowley was managing the capital under the discreet supervision of his son, Krul had gone to seek the 1st of all vampires. While much further, a group of teenagers tried to plan their future. Akane had come to see Mika as usual. The latter was becaming a demon longer and longer. Now that he had clear ideas, they had a discussion about their next action. Mika wanted to go and get the rest of his family back. He feared the reprisals Kureto might inflict after his little show in Nagoya. Kimizuki, on his side, wanted to recover his little sister Mirai.

« It will be complicated for us to get in. Unless a person from the inside helps us. » objected Mitsuba.

« Indeed. And we will also need to get in touch with that person. » added Shinoa.

« Not to mention the possession of Mika. Currently only the army is able to cure it. But it seems to me too risky that we go there. They'll never let us come and go as we please. Especially since some of us have undergone their experiences. » resumed Mitsuba.

« I was about to say it ! I didn't give myself all the trouble to get Mika back, if it's to bring him straight to the humans. However, the rest of my family is out there, so we'll have to go at one time or another. » intervened Akane.

« Do we have no alternative ? » questionned Narumi.

A little silence followed this declaration.

« Hmmm ... the queen of vampires was involved in this experience with the seraph. Maybe she could help us. » suggested Akane.

« You want ... us to ask for help for the vampires ? » asked Yoichi, a bit surprised.

« Yes. Vampires have a limited interest for humans. If one compares the greed of one and the other the choice is quickly made. If ever she decides a conflict one could take advantage of the confusion to enter and retrieve the others. » explained the vampire.

« Yeah, and I imagine you also count on Yuu-kun to approach his mother. » guessed Mika.

« Indeed. He is still our friend, and he might even have an idea of his side. »

« Good ! Well, I think we're done. » concluded Shinoa.

Everyone agreed to seek help from their great enemy. Well, especially of that which represented the best choice for them : the Prince of Sanguinem. This being now decided, each one set out to prepare the journey. Kimizuki was in charge of finding a vehicle, the girls gathered supplies while Yoichi and Narumi took care of equipment for the vehicle and the crew. Mika and Akane were discussing how to get into the vampire capital. The young vampire proposed to go and fetch their friend for a meeting to take place on neutral ground, namely the outside. Mika nodded.

Meanwhile, Krul reached her goal. She had been careful to be discreet especially towards her fellows vampires, who risked to signal her presence to unwanted people. Arukanu regularly received seraph blood in order to continue displaying the map integrated by Mikaela. Advancing day and night, often using her speed the queen of vampires swallowed the miles. Soon she reached a forgotten crypt in a temple now in ruins. So, the 1st of the vampires had reached Japan. A distraught flight ? Perhaps. Krul entered the temple. She moved forward following the map.

« ? »

The message suddenly blinked. Arukanu showed signs of low battery. Tepes immediately poured blood.

« _The reserve is going to reach its limits soon. I must imperatively reserve some to break the prison of Mikaela._ » she thought.

So Krul set about memorizing the map. She then progressed as quickly as possible into these ruins. The crypt of the first progenitor was under a heavy stone statue of Buddha, at the bottom of a garden. First obstacle : to find how to cross the entrance of this imposing monument. After a moment observing the sculpture, Krul raised her arm in a sharp gesture. The shock wave caused a crack in the rock. The sovereign recommenced at least three times before obtaining a decent fault. She then found herself in the center, a door embedded in the ground, decorated with symbols arranged in a circle.

« _I bet it's an enigma. I could open up as a while ago, but something tells me that the place must be trapped._ »

* * *

At Sanguinem, Akane walked towards the palace. She noticed some debris here and there that were not natural. Something serious had happened. Suddenly, two vampires blocked the road. Guards.

« Well well ! Look who's coming back home. » said one of them.

« Akane Hyakuya, the little pet of the queen. You think you're welcome here, after you've fled from Nagoya ? » added his stooge.

« Hm! First of all, you don't have the strength to stop me. And two, I am always friends with Yuuichiro, your prince. It's he whom I come to see, and I doubt he appreciates your manners. But we can always give it a try what do you think ? » retorted Akane with a carnivorous smile.

These words made the guards think. They didn't actually have the power to stop her if the vampire decided to go into force. So Akane resumed her walk. Other vampires stared at her, but nothing else. The brunette continued on her way to the prince's room, then knocked.

« Yes ? Akane ? Well for a surprise ! What brings you ? » said Yuu, opening.

« Hi Yuu. I need to see you, Mika and his team are waiting outside, we have to talk. » informed quickly Akane.

« Ok, I'm coming. »

Yuu followed his friend without hesitation. Meeting the guards gain, Akane gave them a defiance look. The people concerned bowed their heads. The vampires walked a few meters before joining the group of Mika. The latter gave him a smile with a nod, to which Yuu responded.

« So ? It appears you have business with me. » he said.

« Indeed. Yuu, I need your help. I'm on the run with the people you see, but my family is still in Shibuya, not to mention the little sister of Kimizuki, the seraph that you saw at the airport. And ... » begun Mika.

« What ? This angel is your sister ? » exclaimed Yuu, turning to Kimizuki.

« Yes. I didn't know they had done that to her. But we know that your mother was involved in this. We would like to see her to ask for her help. » said the teenager in question.

« Hmmm. I see. Decidedly adults just love to make bullshit, even worse than kids. But ... it may be delicate this time. » resumed Yuu, crossing his arms.

Each of the young soldiers displayed a curious look.

« Akane, I suppose you saw our new decoration by entering. »

« Yes ... what happened, were you attacked ? »

« Bingo. By none other than that angel precisely. Fortunately we did well, but you can imagine that it will not remain unpunished at all. »

Suddenly, Yuu felt a presence at the same time that everyone in the face tensed themselves abruptly. The teenagers put their hand to their weapon. The dark-haired boy discovered Crowley Eusford standing behind him. The adult had seen his son in the company of Akane by one of the windows, and intrigued he had followed them.

« Yuu my son, do you realize that you reveal secrets to the enemy ? » he just said with nonchalance.

« What secrets ? Akane is not an enemy, and one mustn't be a genius to understand that we have been attacked, and that there will be retaliation ! » exclaimed Yuu.

« Certainly, seen from this angle. However, can we know what brings you to our door ? » asked Crowley.

« We came to speak with Yuu and also with your queen. » responded Mika.

« Just that. But that does not answer my question. » continued the ginger.

None of the humans answered him. This was normal, since they did not trust him for the reasons that we know.

« It happens that the seraph is the sister of this guy, there. Wish to retrieve it I think. » informed Yuu, showing Kimizuki with his thumb.

« Ah ! Well that is unexpected. And so, you want some help from us. » guessed Eusford.

« Yes. We deserted the army, but ... our family is still in Shibuya. » continued Mika.

« And ? What would we gain ? » asked Crowley.

The teenagers looked down. They had completely neglected this detail. Yuu looked at them for a moment, then sighed.

« It's okay, I understood I'll take care of it. Mika, I'll bring you back your family. I cannot tell you how, but very soon. We simply need a means of communication, or a rendezvous point. » he said.

« What about my sister ? » interrogated Kimizuki.

« You, you will have to be patient. Your sister will certainly not recognize you in the state she's in. I do not even know what to do. We have to think. » answered Yuu.

« But … »

« But what ? You think we have an answer to everything ? In any case, I'll handle the matter as best as I can. Akane, you're going to serve as liaison agent, you alone can. I would bring the Hyakuyas here, but you'll have to stay for a while in Sanguinem, until the opportunity comes. This will avoid going back and forth. You others, hide somewhere close, and make yourself discreet. » ordered Yuu.

« Very good. I will follow them the time to see where they will hide, and then I'll come back here. » accepted Akane.

« Very good. Now, run away before other vampires come here. » concluded the prince.

« Thank you very much, Yuichiro. » smiled warmly Mika.

« You're welcome. Now shoo, I have a job, me. » said Yuu, wawing.

The little group went away. Crowley looked at his son with, it must be said, pride. Yuu turned to him, then gave him a questioning look.

« You manage perfectly well in your role prince my son. I'm really proud of you. » he said.

« Thank you dad. In any case, I hope that this story will end soon. It is still impressive that kids have to repair the stupidities of adults. »

* * *

Krul was leaning against a wall in a dirty condition. She had solved the riddle, and as she had guessed the place was full of traps : spears running from wall to wall, ceiling adorned with peaks, hatch in the ground, arrows, jets of acids ... in short one didn't enter here as in a tavern. Finally, she was close by. Finally, the first progenitor would reappear. The queen approached the door. She poured seraph blood into an orifice. The blood circulated along grooves forming a pattern extending over the entire height of the door, forming stylized wings. A mechanism opened, and the door opened in half. Krul examined the place before entering it carefully. And she did well, because her superior view allowed her to discover a very fine rope stretched to the ground.

Another trap. She then found a tile so each pane was engraved with a symbol. In other words, a new enigma.

« _Letters ... greek, egyptian, and runic_. » noticed Kul.

Three different languages. What should she find ? In what language ? Arukanu was of no help to her this time. Mikaela had planned to free herself, but she did not know what would be inside her prison. So she had to use her head.

« … »

However ... she had to know what she was looking for. A word that pointed to the prisoner ? Yes, it was the most logical, but again in what language ?

« _Knowing humans, I would not be surprised if it was a mixture of the three languages. Then given who is locked up here ..._ » thought Krul.

It was a track. It still remained to determine in which order to activate the letters. Vampire or not, Krul did not want to test the various traps. So she turned around. She returned some time afterwards with spears. Proceeding cautiously, testing each tile with a spear, the queen pressed on those that could form the vampire word, in each of the language. Naturally, pitfalls broke out as soon as the letters were not in the right order. This gave Krul a new way of testing her reflexes. At last the door at the back was opened. Mikaela had to be locked up there. But when she crossed the door she found the room empty.

« _What is going on ? I am in the right place. Unless there is a new enigma._ » she thought.

The first instant of surprise passed, Krul explored the room. Nothing. Nada. Krul sighed. There had to be a solution. All these traps were not there for nothing, they kept necessarily someone. Arukanu on its side, moved. The small creature was trembling. She fluttered around the queen, who was not careful to see it behaving like this. It was not until the bat came before her eyes that Krul noticed the trembling.

« Well ? What is it ? »

The last time she had seen it tremble like that, it was after Yuuichiro bit it when he made his teeth. When she thought of it, it was fortunate that the child had only bitten it on one wing. Arukanu seemed excited. Krul wondered suddenly if she did not feel Mikaela's presence. In that case, where was she ? How to reach her ?

« Would you know how to proceed ? »

The Cyclops creature steamed higher. As she watched closely, Krul noticed that her familiar spoke a familiar expression. The same ... only when she was thirsty. Krul then took the bottle containing the blood from the seraph, then handed it to Arukanu for drinking. But the beast didn't come to drink. On the contrary, it went from the bottle to another place. Krul watched it for two minutes shuttling.

« _It's waiting for me to do something ... with the blood_. »

Krul then decided to make an experiment. She poured some blood into her hand, then threw it in front of her. Suddenly, an image waved. Krul frowned. There was ... something there. Like a shield, an invisible window. The queen advanced to the spot where the blood had been thrown. Yes indeed, there was a room behind. She poured a little blood. The liquid then revealed an image, as when cleaning the mist of a window. She rounded her eyes. A person stood there, held in chains. The blood spilled suddenly whistled. A little steam escaped. Arukanu crossed the fence without further delay.

« _A kind of illusion. Visible only through seraph blood._ » thought Krul, entering.

The prisoner person stood head down, apparently unconscious. Arukanu was flying around. Krul grabbed a bottle of blood, then straightened the captive head. Mikaela. No doubt it was her. Krul removed the cork from his bottle, then poured the contents into Mikaela's mouth, in small doses. The closed eyelids opened abruptly. Mikaela resumed life, drinking blood with greed. Soon she held out the chains which held her, and at last, with a cry of rage, broke them. Krul stepped back three paces when Mikaela stood up, her gaze flamboyant.

« Krul ! » she said.

« Hello there, Mikaela, it's been a while. » said Krul, screwing her cap.

« If you say so. Personally, I have not seen the time pass. But let's get out of there. »

* * *

« What do we do about the seraph ? » asked Yuu to his father.

« I don't know. But I imagine you intend to talk about it to Akane. » guessed Crowley.

« I thought about it, however I'm not sure. It is not necessary that her friends land here in force : they would not come out alive. On the other hand, they will not use it against us. It is a member of their family, they just want to be reunited with. » answered Yuu.

« I see. But the High Council ordered her death. How did you intend to workaround this ? »

« That's where the problem lies. I don't know. » confessed Yuu.

The fact that it was the vampires who hold Mirai would be less complicated for Mika's team. However, what could they do to cure it ? As for the Council, Yuu believed that as long as the seraph was no longer a threat its members would be satisfied with it. So they just had to figure out how to make it human again. The biggest problem in short. Crowley wisely suggested waiting for Krul's return. For lack of anyhting better, Yuu accepted this choice. Moreover, his mother was back a few days later, and accompanied. No one knew who was the blonde woman next to her, dressed in the fashion of ancient Rome, but all perceived impressive power.

Krul introduced her companion, in the person of Mikaela the first vampire. She asked Krul to put her in touch with the whole High Council. Yuu approached his mother. She welcomed him with pleasure, before introducing him to Mikaela.

« Mikaela, I present to you my son Yuichiro, without whom your deliverance would not have been possible. »

« Really ? Tell me everything about it. »

Krul spoke of the war against humans and their experiences, the creation of two seraphs and then the assault on the Japanese capital. Yuu's decision to defend his home, and finally the capture of the seraph as well as the head of the humans.

« Impressive. You do honor to your family and kind, dear Yuuichiro. And I am indebted to you. » smiled Mikaela.

« I thank you very much, but I only do what seems to me to be logical. » said Yuu modestly.

« And you do well. May many vampires follow your example. »

« And here is his father Crowley Eusford, 13th genitor. He led the city in my absence. » resumed Krul, showgin the ginger behing the little one.

« Your son … and his father ? » noticed Mikaela, surprised.

« I'll explain it to you. »

Mikaela nodded in reply to the reverence of the redhead. Then the queen led her into the council chamber. Yuu was satisfied. If the first progenitor was indebted to him then he could talk to her about the case of Mirai. In the hall Krul summoned the whole council. Mikaela stood in the middle and examined the screens with interest. Soon the faces of the progenitors up to the sixth rank appeared one by one. The first thing they saw was therefore the first of them, without recognizing her.

« Mikaela ! » said Urd Geals, eyes round.

« Aaaah Urd, you do remember me, that's perfect. » smiled the blonde.

« Urd-sama, who's that woman ? » asked someone.

« I'm Mikaela Lavinius. The 1st progenitor. » responded the interested one.

Stunned whisperings on all sides. Krul watched the scene with an air of triumph. Mikaela explained to all that she had been imprisoned by the men, and had charged the Queen of Japan to rescue her, a mission accomplished today

« Where's Caius Livius ? » she asked then.

« Who ? »

« The other 2nd progenitor. Where is this vermin ? » hissed the 1st vampire.

« We ... we do not know. He called himself Saitou until recently. » informed Gabel Parthe.

« He disappeared. That does not surprise me. This traitor sold me to humans, and him with it. He told them how to imprison me, and most certainly gave them other secrets, like how to make a seraph. And my poor Ashera Tepes ... he gave him up to the men too. » revealed Mikaela.

Krul looked down. Mikaela had narrated her capture along the way. Ashera, the brother of Krul, informed of the attack of the men, had interposed with his sister. The first progenitor had asked them to flee. She then confided Arukanu to Krul, still a young vampire at the time. Ashura had ordered her to leave, trying for his part to retain the humans and to assist Mikaela. But he had found Caius Livius, alias Saitou, on his way. The second progenitor had no difficulty in capturing the young vampire. Mikaela had watched the scene helplessly. The High Council was shocked to hear this news.

« Find him. Search in every nook and crannies of every country. He is a traitor to his species and certainly responsible for the state of this world. Once located let me know, I would take care of him personally. It's an order. » commanded Mikaela.

The High Council agreed. The exceptional meeting ended with these good words.

« Yuuichiro ! Hey, come back here, you're not allowed to come in ! » said a familiar voice.

Crowley grabbed his son under his arms and lifted him.

« Let me go daddy ! I have to talk to her it's important ! » protested the prince.

« Let him be. » saod Mikaela, a bit amused.

Crowley put his son on the ground, who trotted at once to the blonde vampire. He raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes. Mikaela might have been offended by his attitude, which may have been lacking in respect, but she found that he was gutsy.

« Lady Mikaela, I have an important thing that I must absolutely discuss with you. » he announced.

Krul raised an eyebrow. He was polite all of a sudden. On the other hand, considering who he was speaking to, it was preferable.

« I'm listening, my child. »

« We have during the attack, captured the seraph of the end designed by men. But I learned that she was the little sister of a friend of mine named Mika. Who by the way carries the same first name as you. The High Council has decreed the death of the creature, but I would rather give it back to them. They will not use it against us, I'm sure. However, it cannot be returned like that. » told Yuuichiro.

« Hmmm ... I see, it is indeed a delicate problem. A young man who bears my name, you say. » she said, thoughtful.

Her ruby eyes fell on Crowley. She looked at him for a moment, before walking towards him. Then, once front of him, she scratched him with an index finger, so quickly that he had only time to feel like a little burn. Mikaela tasted the blood.

« You are one of my descendants. » she said.

« I beg your pardon ? » answered Crowley, The voice rising in the treble.

« I was a mother before being a vampire. I even tasted the blood of one of my sons. I have never forgotten this peculiar taste, which I found only in those bearing my blood. I also recognized this specific smell. » explained the first progenitor.

The light came in Crowley's mind. Ferid. That was why he had targeted him long before he came into the world. He knew. Certainly thanks to this natural perfume of which Mikaela spoke. Saitou, who had transformed Bathory, must have told him about it. He wanted a brother, he said, but he seemed more like a pawn.

« I have to meet this other Mikaela. » decided the blonde.

Yuu hesitated. What was she going to do to him ? Nevertheless, he could only obey. He nodded, and announced that he was leaving. Outside the palace, news of the return of the 1st vampire had reached Ferid. He decided to get out of his house. He wanted to see her. The one that Saitou had succeeded in defeating, in spite of the gulf separating their level. For he had let others pull the chestnuts out of the fire, after having told them how. Knowledge that he got partly from Mikaela. For both had one thing in common : they had been priests, possessing magical knowledge.

* * *

Yuu quickly found Akane to whom he had asked to stay at Sanguinem. The young vampire had returned to the Eusford Manor. The prince informed his sister of the recent events, as well as the prisoners held by the vampires. She immediately invited him to come and get Mika. When he was in front of Shinoa's squad, Yuu repeated what he knew.

« What ? My sister is with you ? » wondered Kimizuki.

« Yes. I could not talk about it for obvious reasons, but I was looking for a solution. It is possible that Mikaela knows how to cure her, after all she and Saitou, the traitor, possessed great knowledge as well as secrets. Humans must have held theirs to one of them. In short, Mika, come with us. » said Yuu.

The blond asked to concert his friends, which was granted to him. Shinoa thought that if indeed the first vampire could cure Mirai, then he had to go. Kimizuki nodded. Especially if it could prevent her from being killed, he added. Mitsuba continued that, after all, this suited their basic idea. Yoichi nodded, just like Narumi. These details settled, Mika returned to Yuu and Akane. The young man returned to Sanguinem. A host of memories sprang up as he paced the streets again. Fortunately, Yuu was interested in them at the time. He had thus rendered their captivity much more bearable. Mika was taken to the palace. Mikaela, the one whose name he unknowingly share, was waiting for him sitting on the throne of Krul, relegated for her part to her son's armchair.

The blonde stood up. Mika perceived her power and felt impressed. All the vampires he had met so far were strong, stronger and stronger as their rank approached the numbers. And here was the one that stood at the top of the hierarchy. The most powerful of all vampires came to meet him. Mika swallowed. The blonde sniffed the air.

« Yes, he has the same little touch as Crowley. It is one of my descendants. » she declared.

Mika rounded his eyes. This vampire was his ancestor ?

« So, it seems that you ask for the help of the vampires ? » resumed Mikaela.

« Yes. The seraph was produced from the sister of a teammate, whom I consider my second family. We would like to recover it and if possible cure it. »

« Hmmm ... actually, as long as there is no seraph, I do not care how. I had access to this knowledge, I would know how to reverse it. » answered Mikaela.

« So you can save her ? » inquired Mika, full of hope.

« I promise nothing, but in principle it is in my capabilities. On the other hand, it will take time. Now go young human, I have to do. » concluded the progenitor.

Mika had only time to thank her, then was led back to the entrance by Yuuichiro. The blond left the heart lighter since many days. Meanwhile, Mikaela asked Krul if she had any news about Saitou. The vampire wanted to know the 7th progenitors, because the latter had been transformed either by Urd Geals or by Saitou. One of them probably had information about the traitor. Krul took the time for reflection. There was one here ... but what to do ? She could not lie to the first vampire. That was how Ferid found himself face to face with Mikaela.

« Who transformed you ? » asked Mika, dark face.

The strength of this woman was oppressive. Ferid could not help but back one step. He tried to reply. If she learned that he was the one responsible for putting in place the plan conceived by the 2nd genitor, she would massacre him.

« Well ? » insisted Mikaela.

« … »

« It's him. You'd have answered me otherwise. Where is he ? »

Fortunately her aura was harmless, Ferid would already be in bad state.

« I don't know. He may have transformed me but it stops there. » finally answered Bathory.

« Really ? Yet I read the fear in your eyes, you even reek of fear. You hide something from me, 7th genitor. You have information, and I advise you to reveal them to me at once, if you do not want me to teach you the true meaning of the word pain ! » warned Mikaela.

Suddenly, Ferid was brutally pulled back. He found himself thus far from the first genitress ... and placed behind Yuuichiro, who challenged the blonde with his eyes. The vampire child had seized Bathory by the wrist.

« Do not confound the message with the messenger. » he said.

Mikaela returned an absolutely deadly look. Yuu swallowed.

« Move out of the way. » she commanded.

The young vampire felt crushed under her aura. It contained such a great power ... no wonder that humans wanted to lock her up. Yuu closed his eyes with an inspiration.

« No. » he then said.

His parents watched the scene, petrified. Ferid himself had the look screwed upon the prince, who once again interceded for him. Mikaela stared at the kid who supported her gaze. She would have no trouble breaking this little life.

« Out of respect for your mother, I ask you again : out of my way. »

« What good will it do to attack Ferid ? He is only a 7th genitor, whatever his elder has done, he has nothing to do with it. In addition, this will not change anything : Saitou will not appear thanks to a finger snapping, simply because you are threatening a vampire he created. We'll bring him back, let me talk with Ferid, will you ? » responded Yuu.

« You must be kidding me brat, telling me what to do. » said Mikaela.

Fearing an attack on her part, Crowley went immediately to make a barrage before his son, followed in the second by Krul who stood before him. Mikaela gave a brief expression of surprise.

« I beg you Mikaela, listen to my son he speaks true. You owe him your liberty, remember. Yuu wants no conflict with you, just to appease you. All the vampires in the world are looking for the traitor. Be patient, you will have your revenge. » said the sovereign.

« Mmmmh ... then try to discover what this child of a traitor hides behind you. And teach obedience to your son. »

« Believe me, I've been working on it since 16 years.» sighed Krul.

Mikaela turned her back on her, and then ordered her to be taken to the place where the seraph was kept. Krul indicated its location to her subjects, to be executed. Crowley sighed, then turned to his son.

« Ferid. If you know something you have to tell us. Mikaela has you in the collimator, and none of us will be able to defend you long if she decides to shake you herself. » announced Yuu.

Bathory stared at the prince. He had challenged the most powerful vampire of all time to protect him. The vampire sighed, but with a smile. Yes, this little one was his redemption, and it was about time to take part in it.

« The last time I saw him, he was in Japan. It was before the end of the world. But I have no contact since. » confessed the noble.

« Thank you Ferid. » smiled Yuu.

He smiled back at him. He then put his hand on the brown head, still amazed at the power of the child on him. Innocence submitted the evil and made it retreat.


	16. The fall

**Finally another chapter. Alas, it's the last one. Thankyou very much for reading and following that fic, I'm really glad you liked it.**

 **Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The door of the cell where Kureto was standing was opened. The soldier saw a blond-haired woman enter. The eldest of the Hiiragi was pale, hungry, and thirsty. Mikaela stared at him for a moment.

« So here's the leader of these wild mad humans. » she said.

« And you are ? »

« Mikaela Iiula Lavinius. More commonly known as the first genitor. Enchanted. »

The last word was pronounced with a smile revealing her fangs. Kureto's eyes widened. The first vampire, in flesh and blood before him. But what the hell did she want ?

« Did you ordered the creation of the seraph of the end ? » resumed the vampire.

« Yes. To give back the world to men. » said Kureto, in his thirsty voice.

The door opened at that moment. Yuuichiro paused as he discovered the blonde. The young boy carried a tray filled with food and water. Mikaela motioned for him to enter. Yuu obeyed and came to lay his tray next to the prisoner. He began by giving him a drink.

« To give back the world to men, you say. I recognize your pride there : the world does not belong to you. It belong to everyone and no one at a time. Besides, you are solely responsible for its present state. » resumed Mikaela.

Yuu put down the glass of water, then picked the plate up, garnished with meat and vegetables, accompanied by a sauce.

« Whatever, we will take it back. » replied Kureto.

« I doubt it. I'll take care of your bastion. It should only take me a few minutes to raze it. » said Mikaela, codly.

« Lady Mikaela, would it bother you that I accompany you ? There are humans that I want to recover. » said Yuu.

« Hmm ? For your personal consumption I suppose. Well, why not ? Consider this as your reward for services rendered. » she agreed.

« I thank you very much. »

« On my return we will settle the case of this human and the seraph. »

« I finish giving him his meal and I follow you. » informed Yuu.

Mikaela accepted and went out. Kureto felt his throat tangle. It was the end. Shibuya was going to fall. He couldn't believe it, there were still many humans carrying demonic weapons. But considering how hard it was when they faced the nobles in Nagoya, he dared not imagine what it would be with the most powerful of them. Yuuichiro looked at him while he was plunged into his thoughts. The human seemed no longer to be hungry, so he rested the spoon. After awaiting any reaction, the little vampire ends up taking the tray, with his half-eaten plate. So much for him : he had play the idiot, he was going to assume now. The prince got rid of the cutlery, then rejoined Mikaela. She was studying a map when he joined her. The blonde then enjoined him to climb on his back, explaining that she ensured the transport.

And what a transport ! Mikaela was running at such speed that she would probably be able to heel a sports car. The journey should not be long. When Yuuichiro's sight was again able to discern the landscape correctly, he realized that the human fortress was in sight. The building was impressive.

« Lady Mikaela, can I suggest killing only those wearing a uniform ? The rest can serve us food. » he said.

« I was indeed thinking about it. Good, let's go. »

The soldiers on duty did not have time to understand what was going on. A rumble evoking an earthquake resounded. The large metal door gondolated, before being torn like paper. But nothing seemed to come in.

« Over here ! » said Mikaela, in the air.

The soldier below just had time to display fear. She and Yuuichiro decimated the guards. An alarm resounded in the air. Yuu clenched his teeth : they were spotted. A little too early to his liking. The young vampire resolved to let his elder advance in the front line. Dozens of soldiers came to meet her. Mikaela raised her arm. This gesture reminded Krul : the shock wave that followed sharply and simply cut the humans from the middle.

* * *

Mikaela progressed in the base. Thanks to his small size and his agility, Yuichiro remained discreet and managed to get rid of his opponents without much trouble. The 1st genitor performed most of the work. Suddenly, Yuu saw a silhouette that he recognized. A dark-haired man armed with a black sword, accompanied by a troop of familiar humans too. Yuu rushed towards him. Guren suddenly found himself on his back, and his teammates watched him spin face up to the sky.

« ? »

The lieutenant-colonel was deposed further on. He suddenly found himself nose-to-nose with a red-eyed child. The kid from Nagoya, Guren saw him perched on the shoulders of the vampire with red hair. Immediately the lieutenant-colonel launched his saber, which Yuu blocked with three fingers and a sigh.

« Calm yourself you clown ! Can't you see that I'm here to save your butt ? » he said.

« What ? »

« Guren ! » called Mito.

She rushed at the little vampire. The latter blocked his kick before pulling her and dropping her. He then made a salto to dodge the kunais of Shigure.

« Calm down fucking goddamnit ! Now isn't the time to play ! » exclaimed Yuu.

Guren stared at the vampire. Why the hell did he say he saved his life ? Reflection made, he was just content to take him elsewhere. Elsewhere ... far from his congeners. But … why ?

« WOOPS ! » made Yuuichiro, barely avoiding one of Shinya's tigers.

The humans were facing him. Yuu felt in a critical position. He was there for the Hyakuyas before all, he didn't have time to handle the adults. He had to find Mika and Akane's family before Mikaela discover them.

« STOP ! » suddenly shouted Guren.

His comrades gave him a brief glance. The man looked at Yuu.

« Why … why did you say you saved my life ? » he asked.

« According to you ? Didn't you see my colleague ? That's Mikaela, the 1st progenitor. And she's here to do some cleaning. You don't have the shadow of the beginning of an embryo of a sketch of chance in front of her. I know you raised Mika, he probably will not be happy to know that you ended up in a soldier tartar. » answered Yuu, showing the direction where Mikaela was.

« The … the first progenitor ? » breathed Goshi.

« Yup. So for once, be smart and stay away. On this, I have to do. » concluded Yuu.

« What ? You think we're gonna sit there and do nothing while she's killing everybody ? » protested Mito.

« She will only kill uniformers like you. And given that my father has soundly defeated you something cute, whereas he is only a 13th genitor, imagine the result with the first one.» retorted Yuu.

The soldiers clenched their teeth at this truth. Yuuichiro turned his back on them without further ado and went back to where his vampire sister was. Guren took an inspiration. What to do ? Never had such a powerful opponent entered here. After the Nagoya events, Ichinose could not ask for help from his team. They were united only by a military reflex. He looked in the direction of Yuu's departure. This vampire was weird. He remembered his behavior in Nagoya. The way he had dismissed Mika from the clash with Crowley. He had been the only one thinking of giving him water. And now he had taken him away from danger.

Meanwhile, Yuu sneaked out among the corpses and civilians in panic. The latters petrified and sreamed when they saw him. But the prince did not care. He turned his head in every direction : where were they ? The young vampire leapt on a metal railing in order to have a view in height. Finally, he resumed his route. Half an hour later, a blue hair caught his eye. The vampire skewed. He suddenly landed in front of a girl.

« Hi Yuki. » he smiled.

« Yuuichiro ? » responded the teen with blue hair and glasses.

« Himself. I came to look for all of you. I'll bring you back to Mika and Akane. » he announced, giving his hand.

Yuki stared at him for a moment, before putting her hand in his. They smiled before the prince dragged her. Yuki pointed out the possible locations of others. Yuu carried her over the crowd. It was how Guren saw them pass : the vampire depositing Yuki then holding her by the hand. They found one of Mika's brothers, Taichi, who also followed them.

« _That was it. He came to fetch them._ » understood Guren.

The reason for this behavior still eluded him. Since when did a vampire care about humans ? He had spent four years with the Hyakuya, remembered the dark-haired man. Four years in which attachment had to be formed, so he would react that way. Still, it was curious. Mikaela, on her side, continued her genocide. As agreed, only the soldiers perished from her hand. Two of the nine cadres of the Hiiragi came to meet her. The fight could get tough, however ... they fell like the previous ones. Guren looked at them without feeling any remorse. If she could eradicate the Hiiragi family it suited him.

« Yuu, what's happening ? » he heard.

« It happen that you get out of here. »

The young dark-haired vampire had gathered all the Hyakuyas and was taking them outside. Suddenly the rubies clung to the amethysts. For a moment, the human and the vampire stared at each other.

« Lieutenant-colonel ! Come with us ! » exclaimed Yuki.

« … »

But the officer did not seem to want to move.

« Yuu, I beg you go fetch him ! » asked Yuki.

The prince sighed, then in the second he disappeared. Guren did not have time to react that he felt carried away.

« Let go of me ! I didn't ask anything ! » exclaimed Guren.

Shinya saw his teammate pass by at arm's lenght by the little vampire, who put him down next to Yuki.

« Major Shinya come ! » called Taichi.

Guren, who was struggling, got knocked out by Yuichiro.

« But … »

« COME ON ! » exclaimed Yuki and Taichi.

« Go ! Save yourselves ! » answered Shinya with a gesture of the arm.

The two teenagers turned to Yuu.

« Oh you must be joking here ! I won't go to fetch all of them ! » protested the vampire.

« Nuuuh ! »

« Gaaah fuck ! »

Finally, Yuu arrived near the major. He put two fingers in his mouth, and whistled to the rest of the squad. In doing so, he tilted Shinya on his belly, lifting him with his hands.

« Come and get your friend, if you want to prevent me from turning it into a prune ! » said Yuu.

« Shinya-sama ! » exclaimed Goshi and Mito.

« And I also caught the other one there, with his black toothpick. » informed courteously Yuuichiro.

« Guren-sama ! » added two feminine voices.

« Bye losers ! »

And the prince escaped. As expected, the rest of the adults rushed after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Hyakuya family lugged Guren out as best they could, at the moment when Yuuichiro joined them whistling. Shinya was not dissatisfied with being back on the ground, he was beginning to feel sick.

« Take care of the others, I'll handle the marmot. » asked Yuu.

Each teenagers seized an adult and pulled them by the wrist, while their vampire friend lifted Guren and carried him in his arms.

« So ? » he said, looking back.

The teens were battling to take the adults with them. Yuu narrowed his eyes. They won't get away very fast at this rate. He sighed.

« Woo-hoo ! » he shouted.

When everyone looked at him, he planted his fangs in Guren's neck. This offended of course the two attendants of the man, who rushed. Yuu leapt up with a childish laugh. He found himself again near Shinya, who pulled out his rifle. The prince threw Guren unconscious on his opponent. Once the major on the floor, Yuu had only to seize the men each by an ankle and fled quite fast. And of course, the rest of the adults rushed after him. Shinya, however, was not willing to be dragged along. He drew again. Yuu felt it, and he raised the leg of the human that he erected as a shield. And considering his corpulence, it was enough to hide him. The Hyakuyas, fortunately, came as reinforcements. They took the Major, whom they lifted and carried off. Yuu took charge of Guren.

« Will you let me go already ! » exclaimed Shinya.

« SHUT UP ! »

The rest of the group caught up with the youngsters, who ran with their burden, which was soon to be green. Finally, they came out of the base. However, everything was not settled and humans began to quarrel, between those who wanted to go inside and those who wanted to get out. Yuu watched the whole circus for a brief moment. Eventually in desperation he knocked out all the adults.

« There ! Silence we said. »

« And how are we going to carry them now ? » asked Taichi.

« With one of their vehicles. » answered Yuu.

« But we don't know how to drive ! » objected Yuki.

« I know the principle. Come on, quick before they wake up and annoy the hell of us. »

It was Taichi who accompanied Yuuichiro. They found the vehicles in the shed nearby, with the keys in the driver's side sunshade. Taichi followed Yuu's instructions. Contact, first gear and let's go. The vampire told him to go gently with the pedals. The big jeep came out of the hangar and then from the base. Yuu stuffed the adults higgledy-piggledy in the trunk, and closed it by leaving an opening held by his belt attached to a side bar. They would have air. He then flew passenger side continue to guide his friend. Just when an explosion sounds in the base.

Mikaela held Tenri by the neck. The old man's sword was broken. She squeezed hard, and strangled him before letting him fall to the ground. Having done this, all she had to do was to look after the humans. Yuu had found his own and get them out. The vampire unearthed the frightened groups of civilians, and ordered them to assemble in the courtyard. Some tried to escape. She caught them and threw them into the crowd that received them, and collapsed with them. Mikaela then dug a wide, deep circular fault around the humans, raising her arm. The flock was now in its enclosure. Yuu would warn other vampires, she only had to wait.

In fact, the convoy arrived not far from Sanguinem two hours later. The prince had handle the Horseman of the Apocalypse on the way. In the trunk, the adults demanded to go out. They were of course totally ignored. In front of the gates of the capital, Yuu went out first and walked to the back.

« Let us out ! » said Mito

« Say, in _shut the hell up_ what is it you don't get ? » interrogated Yuu, looking at them.

He was entitled to a bang of insults instead. Yuu then unfastened his belt and let the chest close again.

« Well played Mito, really ! » commented Goshi.

Yuu ordered the Hyakuyas to stay there while he went to get Akane. He ran to where his friend had told him to take refuge with the others. Besides, the young vampire heard him coming. Yuu stopped in front of her.

« They're here. » he said without preamble.

« MIKA ! » yelled Akane.

The blonde rolled away, followed by the others. The girl smiled, and announced that their family had arrived. Naturally, Yuu preceeded them. He let them meet while he returned to Sanguinem. Mika then opened the trunk of the jeep to discover the rest of the guests. He chuckled as he saw them piled up. He helped them out. Guren's squad was nevertheless happy to find them. Naturally, Mito scolded the Hyakuyas for the way they treated them. The interested parties rolled their eyes.

« But we just saved your lives, what more do you need ? » replied Yuki.

« And we didn't asked for anything ! Because of you, many innocent people must have died ! » retorted the ginger.

« What happened ? » asked Mika.

It was Shinya who told him. Thus, the 1st vampire had attacked Shibuya. Yuu had taken advantage of the conflict to keep his word. The blond did not know what to think. Certainly all the family and friends were gathered, but the others ... Yuuichiro should be asked about this. The latter had just found his mother and brought everything back to him. Krul immediately ordered the sending of troops to Shibuya to seek the rest of the humans. The prince returned and went to alert the others to leave the camp.

« Yuu wait ! » interpellated Mika.

« Not now ! Just leave and quickly. »

Akane dragged his brother, and the military plus the civilians spun, piled up in the jeep.

* * *

Mikaela saw a troop of her fellows arriving with satisfaction. The vampires seized the humans. The vampire returned to the capital. There she found the vampire family, all three in the throne room.

« Did you find your humans Yuu ? » she asked.

« Yes of course. »

« Good. Now let's handle the human and the seraph. »

Kureto was then taken out of his cell and brought before the queen of the vampires of Japan. Mikaela sat on her right, and Yuu on her left.

« Your city has just fallen, human. We haved recovered the civilians and wiped out your army. It is now time for you to answer for your crimes. » announced Krul.

Kureto clenched his teeth. The sovereign had thought of integrating him into the rest of the herd, but Crowley had wisely expressed the hypothesis that he could exhort others to rebellion. So ... death penalty that would be.

« Do you want to restore yourself from this human Mikaela ? » questionned Krul.

« I'm never against a good drink. Let's share him, so everyone will be happy. » said Mikaela.

« So be it. Bring him to the collection room. » ordered Krul.

Kureto struggled, but was easily maintained by the vampires. Mikaela got up and announced that she would go to the seraph to begin her work. Yuuichiro, for his part, returned to see his friends. The group of young people greeted him with happiness, and invited him to sit around a fire, sitting on tree trunks.

« I do not know how to thank you for having returned my family Yuu. » said Mika.

« It's nothing. Try to watch the big idiots behind. » responded the vampire.

« Yeah, that should keep us busy, huh. » said one of the youngest.

Akane then asked for the rest of the news. Yuu told them that the humans would be divided between Sanguinem and Nagoya. This news did not really appeal to young soldiers. Then he told them of the fate of Kureto. This last point interpellated the adults who asked for details. Yuuichiro concealed nothing from them, not even the sentence which had just been administered to him. He then proceeded to the other important subject, without waiting for their opinion.

« My sister is going to be normal again ? » exclaimed Kimizuki, smiling.

« In principle yes, but don't get carried away yet. Mikaela is working on it. Just know that it will take time. » said Yuu.

« And what about us ? What now ? » asked Narumi.

« Stay where you are. I am going to demand the management of this small village, that should prevent you from being picked. By cons, I warn you right away I would limit the number of humans allowed to live here. »

A limit which reason was soon understood : too much human could harm, and cause a revolt. But the Hyakuyas were confident : they knew the little one and knew that he would let them live in peace. They just need to convince the others. When his task was completed, Yuuichiro returned to his home. Several days passed. Yuu had obtained as he wished the charge of the village where the whole group dwelt. He would come every day to make sure that things were going well. Guren's squad tried to get use to this new life. They were not happy with the outcome. Humanity remained prisoner of vampires, it had lost the war. On the other hand, they were well off. Yuuichiro left them free of their movements, they were not confined in the basement and could cultivate and raise their food. The Hyakuya family managed the village and watched the adults, then reporting to the prince of the vampires during his inspection.

« They still seem grumpy. » noticed Yuu about the adults.

« Yeah but don't worry, they know you saved them. They still need a little time, that's all. » responded Mika.

« I hope, but do not relax your vigilance. »

« And how is doing my sister ? » asked Shiho.

« Her healing is progressing well. Mikaela works there day and night. » informed Yuu.

« Very well. »

A silence fell, everyone meditating on the present situation. The humans one was not perfect, but it could have been much worse. Yuuichiro finally returns home. There he found great agitation. On a space in front of the palace, he discovered that soldiers were trying to keep a captive. The latter suddenly straightened up, expelling the vampires. Yuu discovered an unknown face.

* * *

« _Who is it ? Oh wait_ : _could it be_ _this famous Saito by any chance ?_ » thought Yuu.

This would explain his enthusiasm for remaining among his own. The prince turned his head slightly. She was coming. Mikaela rushed at the traitor and tore his head away. The latter flew to land at the feet of the prince who looked at him with a certain indifference.

« Hello. Welcome to Sanguinem. » he said.

« Too lovely, young man. » responded the head.

Mikaela was above him, preparing to crush his head under her foot when suddenly, the latter rolled in the opposite direction. Yuu discovered that a chain connected her to her body. Saitou got up a little later, and triggered a shock wave that overturned most of the vampires.

« WARF ! » breathed Yuu.

He was stopped on the way by a powerful grip.

« Ah, thank you Fid. » he said.

« Don't mention it, but don't stay here. » answered the noble, looking in front of him.

Saito. The man who had condemned him to this eternal boredom. They had succeeded in capturing him. However, the vampire had undergone some experiments that complicated the task. The latter noticed Ferid, and appeared before him.

« My dear Ferid, I thought I had entrusted you with a mission. Can you tell me, let's say, what the fuck have you done ? »

Ferid looked at him a moment.

« Nothing. I won't do anything for you Saitou, it's over. » he said.

The former 2nd genitor showed surprise. He had, of course, watched the progress of his plan from the shadows, and had been fully satisfied so far. What could have led his main instrument to rebel ?

« Oh really. And may I even know why ? »

« I found way better than you to follow. »

On this, Bathory departed, taking Yuuichiro with him. Mikaela missed Saitou. The experiences of the latter enabled him to compensate for the imbalance between generations of vampires. Saitou noticed the presence of the vampire child, which Ferid dragged towards the palace. He then launched a chain that captured the prince and snatched it from Ferid's right arm.

« Yuu ! »

Saito brought him back, observing him.

« Hmmm. Then it would be you. You who managed to divert Ferid from the path I had traced for him. » he said.

« Do I ask you something you old piece of meat ? » retorted Yuu.

The chains tightened him brutally.

« Saito ! Leave him alone and come explain yourself with me ! » said Ferid.

« I don't think so. He's an hindrance. I'll free you from it. » decided the GMO vampire.

Suddenly, Ferid felt two currents of air. A shock wave cut the chain maintaining Yuuichiro, while a form tinted of rose pushed Saito away. Or rather, the latter dodged leaping back.

« Don't touch my son, vermin. » hissed Krul, her face displaying a murderous expression.

Crowley, sword in hand, recovered his son with his free arm. Chess Belle and Horn Skuld positioned themselves, weapon in hand. The renegade vampire thus saw the gathering of the entire family of the prince, including Ferid, as well as Mikaela. Yuu was positioned behind his father. Saito smiled : the fight promised to be interesting. Eusford, for his part, observed the adversary. Here he is, to whom Ferid had taken blood to transform him. At last he met him. Too bad he tried to hurt Yuu. The vampires attacked all at the same time. Saito's body became a smoke, and his chains seized each of the adversaries. The nobles succeeded in pushing them away for a moment, before the vampire caused a new wave of shock that sent them to the ground excepted Mikaela.

This one had jumped to pass over the attack. It was thus that she succeeded in seizing her enemy and snatched his arms.

« It's useless Mikaela! You can not kill me, I'm no longer as vulnerable as a vampire ! » exclaimed Saito with a smile.

« Ah ? And if I turn you into a mush you think you'll survive it ? » she replied.

The vampire recovered his arms. The fight between them was so vivid that it was almost invisible, even for vampires. In the meantime, he was undermining the capital, not yet recovered from its visit of humans.

« We have to stop him, but he's a little too strong for us. » said Crowley.

« I have an idea ! Follow me ! » said Ferid.

He went to the corner where Mirai was still held. The latter had lost a pair of wings. Her face was still inexpressive. Bathory had recovered a vial which he uncorked.

« What do you have in mind ? » asked Krul.

« Seraph's blood should be enough to immobilize him. It is toxic to vampires. We'll just have to kill him then. » informed Bathory.

« And how are you going to administer it to him ? » questionned Crowley.

« You'll made a diversion, I'll do it. »

Krul and Crowley exchanged a glance before nodding. The trio returned to the scene of the confrontation. Saito held out against Mikaela. But what petrified the group was that he had captured Yuuichiro. He held the little vampire by the neck, one meter high, near a ray of sunshine. He had removed the sun protection from the prince. Mikaela hesitated : this little boy was very nice. Yet she could not let this traitor get away so easily.

* * *

Saito noticed the presence of the others, and challenged them to approach, bringing Yuu closer to the sun.

« If you want to kill me that badly, then just do it ! » said Ferid.

« But I'm counting on it : I just want to punish you for your disobedience before. »

Yuu was beginning to feel the heat of the sun behind. The adult clenched his neck so strongly that his vision became blurred. He calmed down. He knew what he had to do, no need of his eyes for that. When he was sufficiently master of him, the prince proceeded to action. He broke his opponent's elbow and then tore it off. Once on the ground, the brunette immediately left the light. The rest of the vampires took advantage of it to go on the attack. While Krul, Crowley and Mikaela were attacking at the same time, Ferid tried to sneak. He finally arrived behind Saito. Krul and Crowley grabbed his arms at the same time. Bathory took out a syringe filled with seraph blood and injected it into the neck.

Quickly, the traitor felt his body slow down. A little as if he were suddenly numb. He was no longer quite a vampire, but there was still something left. Mikaela took the opportunity to blow his head. Crowley snatched his arm as Krul pushed her fist into the rib cage. Mikaela broke the chain connecting the head to Saito's body, then threw it into the light.

« It won't suffice. » he said with a sarcarstic smile.

« Oh no ? Then what about this ? » said Ferid, behind.

The noble held a flaming torch. A thin stick of wood wrapped in cloth taken from his clothes, and lit by rubbing the blade of his sword against the stone. Saitou's eyes widened as the fire approached. He could not hold back a cry of rage as Ferid raised his foot and crushed his head before igniting it. He then did the same for the body. Finally, the old vampire went into ashes.

« Our scores are settled. » concluded Mikaela.

She turned her back and went away. Yuu approached his mother who hugged him, and returned him hids anti-sun bracelet. Crowley also offered a hug to his son. Then the latter went to Ferid, who extinguished his torch. The nobleman smiled back at the little vampire before receiving an embrace. Same to Chess Belle and Horn Skuld.

A few days later, Mirai was handed over to his big brother, who shed tears of emotion. He thanked Yuuichiro with a nod that the prince replied. He greeted the others before returning home. On the way he caught sight of Guren's squad. The vampire and the group stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Shinya gave him a slight nod, to which the prince replied with a slight smile. For his part, Ferid lay down on a sofa, pensive. Now that Saito was gone and his plan too, what was he going to do ? It was at this point of his thoughts when a boil of a child appeared above him. Ferid smiled for the first time with warmth.

He was going to paint, with the only being in the world capable of bringing him a semblance of joy.


End file.
